Stand By Me
by Robert Ashley Cullen Swan
Summary: Todo el instituto tiene tachado a Edward de que es un total y descontrolado PlayBoy. Bella llega a Forks e inmediatamente se hace amiga de los Cullen. Pero ella sabe que detrás de esa máscara de ignorancia, existe algo realmente tierno. BxE Todos Humanos
1. Bienvenida a Forks, Bella

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía.

**Capítulo 1:** _Bienvenida a Forks, Bella._

_Bella's Pov. _

-Bella, ya sabes, si quieres regresar, hazlo cuando quieras, siempre voy a estar esperándote, ¿entendido? – Me dijo mi madre.

-Sí, mamá. Pero ya te he dicho que quiero pasar una temporada con Charlie. No será permanente. – La intenté tranquilizar.

-Más vale prevenir que curar, Isabella. – Ya llegó mi madre con sus "dichos".

-Vale, vale. Lo he entendido. – Le dije rodando los ojos.

En ese momento, llamaron por el altavoz anunciando mi vuelo.

-Mamá, te voy a echar mucho de menos. – Dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yo también, mi pequeña Bella. Que sepas que todos los días te llamaré o me comunicaré contigo de una u otra forma. Te quiero, pequeña. – Me abrazó bastante y yo se lo devolví.

Me alejé de ella – Ya que si no lo hacía ahora, no la dejaría ir – y me adentré hacia la puerta de embarque.

Cuando ya me situé en mi correspondiente sitio y saqué mi libro y mi iPod azul, alguien me tocó el hombro con mucha delicadeza.

Subí la mirada y descubrí a un apuesto hombre, alto, mirada penetrante y ojos esmeraldas. Me quedé embobada.

-¿Sí? – Pregunté mientras que me quitaba mis cascos.

-Perdona, pero lamento decirte que ese es mi asiento. – Me dijo educadamente, señalando mi asiento.

-Ups, lo siento, de verdad. – Dije levantándome. Me pasé al asiento del al lado, que daba a la ventana.

-Edward Cullen. – Se presentó extendiendo una mano hacia mí.

-Bella Swan. – Se la estreché y una rara corriente eléctrica me atravesó por toda mi columna vertebral, haciéndome temblar.

Después de eso, hablamos muy poco, ya que él no era muy dado a conversar… ni yo tampoco. Todo hay que admitirlo. Además, parecía que la ignorancia iba tomada de su mano.

A parte de eso, parecía un buen chico.

Me enfrasqué de nuevo en mi lectura y así las cuatro horas que tenía mi vuelo.

El viaje había sido agotador, pero nada del otro mundo.

Cuando me iba a ir por un camino distinto, Edward se despidió de mí.

-Hasta luego. Me hubiese encantado conversar un poco más contigo… pero ya habrás podido apreciar de que no soy muy conversador. – Soltó una sonrisa un poco falsa – desde mi punto de vista –.

-Lo mismo digo. No soy muy "de palabras". Espero volver a verte, Edward. – Me despedí con un gesto de la mano y él me lo regresó, pero me dio la impresión de que me lo regresó por tal de no ser maleducado.

Cuando cogí mi – escaso, debería añadir – equipaje, salí en busca de mi padre Charlie.

-¡Bella! – Me saludó cuando llegué hacia él. Me dio un abrazo bastante emotivo, que le regresé, y me separó de él para verme mejor. – Qué grande estás.

-Papá, me viste hace un mes. – Le contesté rodando los ojos.

-Demasiado tiempo sin ver a una hija. Eso se lo puedes preguntar a cualquier padre y seguro que te contesta lo mismo, así que nada de rechistar. – Me contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica. – De todas maneras. Bienvenida a Forks, Bella.

Me pasó un brazo por lo hombros, cogió mi maleta y – desgraciadamente – me dirigió hacia su coche: El coche de policía.

Charlie encendió el coche y se dirigió hacia la que una vez, fue mi casa.

La casa seguía igual de siempre, blanca por fuera, cuatro escalones que daban al porche, la ventana de mi habitación con su cortina casi transparente blanca, la de Charlie crema. En fin, todo estaba igual.

Charlie abrió la puerta y dio paso a un vestíbulo. Como había dicho, todo estaba igual, pero al fin y al cabo, las paredes no se mueven, ni las puertas, ventanas, escaleras… y todas esas cosas.

Mi padre subió al piso superior y dejó mi maleta en mi habitación. Antes de que pudiese ver nada, mi padre me habló.

-Bien, Bella. No te voy a atosigar. Sabes que no es lo mío. – Sonrió. – Te dejo sola para que puedas acomodar todas tus cosas.

Se fue y me dejó allí para que pudiese estar sola.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de ¿Rosa claro? ¿Esto que es? Bien, dejemos esto para más tarde. La mecedora… Espera, ¿mecedora?

Vale, esto es un cuarto de niña chica, sinceramente lo digo.

_¿Qué esperabas? No vienes desde los dos años._ Cierto, subconsciente.

No pisaba este cuarto desde que mi madre me llevó con ella a Phoenix, y eso fue hace como… ¿Dieciséis años?

Decidí dejar todo este tema de mi cuarto para más tarde y colocarlo todo donde debía estar.

Después de una hora de colocarlo todo, bajé a la cocina a preparar algo para mi padre de cenar.

Seguro que mi padre solo se ha abastecido de comida basura. A tal punto, que podría poner la mano en el fuego y no quemarme.

Preparé algo fácil: lasaña.

Cuando ya estuvo preparada, llamé a Charlie para que se sentase y comiese.

Cenamos en un apacible silencio, para nada incómodo. Charlie era muy callado, al igual que yo.

Cuando terminamos, lavé los platos y me dirigí a mi habitación para coger un pijama y tomar una ducha.

Cuando las gotas de agua caliente se acabaron, salí, me vestí y me metí en mi cama.

Gracias a dios se les habían ocurrido de cambiar la cuna por una cama.

La noche pasó tranquila las tres primeras horas. Luego, no pude dormir. Decidí bajar y tomarme una tila para que me relajase. Mañana entraría al instituto, muy temprano.

* * *

**hooolaaaaaaa! :D **

**y aquí volvemos con una nueva historiiaa! :D **

**las que me sigan en mis otras mis historias, seguro que pensarán: ¿Pero y esta de que va? ¿Por qué no termina sus otras historias antes de empezar otra? **

**bueno, sencillamente porque se me ha venido a la mente y no podia desperdiciar la oportunidad! **

**y os aproximo de que ya tengo otra en mente, pero esa no sé si es buena o no. **

**a lo que iba, que espero que esta historia sea bienvenida y que os guste ^^ **

**espero vuestra opinión, porque si veo que esto no va, la borroooooooo! xD **

**bueno, gracias a **VivirDeCrepusculo **ya que me ha ayudado a poner el nombre a este fic ^^ **

**no os molesto más :) **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	2. Primer Día

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes perteneces a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía ^^

**Capítulo 2: **_Primer Día._

**Bella's Pov. **

Me levanté bastante temprano. Me removía inquieta por la cama, intentando alargar todo el tiempo posible que me quedaba libre para prepararme para ir al instituto. Pero tarde o temprano, darían las ocho y cuarto. **(N/A: Por lo menos, en mi instituto, se entra a esa hora xD y se sale a las 14:45 de la tarde ¬¬)**

Salí de la habitación – no sin antes coger la ropa para ducharme – y no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Por lo que supuse que Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar, porque no sonaban sus ronquidos ni el trasteo de cacharros en la cocina.

Me duché con agua bastante caliente, cosa que no me molestó en absoluto. Me vestí con una blusa gris, casi blanca, unos pantalones pitillos, no muy ajustados y mis Converses grises.

Bajé abajo y preparé un desayuno improvisado. Cereales con leche. Nada del otro mundo. Me lo tomé rápidamente y hasta que no puse el bol en el fregadero, no me di cuenta de la nota que había dejado allí, en la encimera de granito, junto a un juego de llaves. Inmediatamente, recordé la charla que tuve con Charlie, antes de irme a dormir.

**Flashback.**

_-Bella, siéntate aquí un rato, tengo que hablar contigo un momento. – Me pidió Charlie. _

_¿De qué quería hablar? _

_-Claro, dime de qué se trata. – Respondí tranquilamente. _

_-Verás, como ya sabes, yo gano mucho dinero por esto de riesgo de vida y demás, ¿verdad? – Empezó. Yo solamente asentí. – Pues he supuesto que no querrías ir en el coche patrulla, ni en la chatarra del Tío Billy. _

_Cierto, era horrorosa y ruidosa. Billy era el hermano de Charlie, y tenía un hijo llamado Jacob, mi primo, pero para mí es más como un hermano mayor. _

_-Y pues te he hecho un regalo de bienvenida. Mañana te dejaré las llaves en la cocina y espero que te guste. Lo ha elegido Leah. _

_Leah era la novia de Jake. _

_-¡Me parece estupendo! – Chillé de emoción. Rara cosa en mí, pero bueno. ¡Tendría coche propio! _

_El nuevo novio de mi madre, Phil, no me dejaba tener un coche propio. Y mi madre estaba con él. Claro, la engatusaba y hacía todo lo que él quería. Además de que era un cansino* de primera que aprovechaba la primera de cambio para coquetearme. Esa fue una de las tantas razones por las que me fui de Phoenix. _

_-Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi sorpresa. Lástima que mañana me tenga que ir muy temprano. De todos modos, te las dejaré en la encimera. Ahora, me despido de ti. – Me besó en la frente. – Buenas noches, Bella. – Y se fue por las escaleras. _

**Fin Del Flashback. **

Las llaves tenían un llavero, dentro de él, había como una especie de aros entrelazados.

¡Un Audi!

Mi sueño era tener un Audi A3. Bueno, en realidad, un Audi, pero si fuera el A3, estaría mucho mejor esta sorpresa, y eso que no me gustan.

Por fin cumpliría uno de mis sueños.

Cogí mi mochila negra con lunares naranjas, verdes, rosas (por desgracia) y azules y salí corriendo por la puerta.

Lo primero que vi cuando miré hacia el aparcamiento, fue un ¡AUDI A3!

Uno de mis sueños, cumplido al completo.

Abrí la puerta y me adentré en él. ¡Era tan bonito!

Conduje – según las instrucciones que me dio Charlie – hasta el instituto. No estaba demasiado lejos de mi casa, pero tampoco estaba muy cerca.

El edificio era muy amplio y tenía dos pabellones. Ambos eran blancos. Cada clase, tenía dos amplios ventanales, con dos ventanas.

Entré en el aparcamiento y todos los coches eran de los años ochenta y noventa. Los más nuevos eran un Volvo negro, bastante alto, un Porsche amarillo pollo, y un Jeep plateado. El mío era el menos ostentoso de todos los de esta época.

Aparqué al lado del Porsche amarillo pollo. No porque yo quisiera, sino porque no había sitio a la vista.

Salí de mi coche nuevo y entré al edificio, hacia secretaría. Allí me daría mi horario y todas esas cosas.

La secretaria,una mujer muy agradable, me dio todas las cosas necesarias para lo que quedaba de curso. Ahora estábamos a primeros de Diciembre.

Cuando salí de secretaría, me di cuenta de que no había cogido mi maleta de lunares. Me fui de nuevo hacia mi Audi A3 (¡Qué bien suena!).

Cuando llegué, me di cuenta de que en el Porsche, había una chica muy menuda, con ojos expresivos, verdes esmeraldas. No era muy alta, si apenas llegaba al metro cincuenta. El cabello era de un negro azabache y las puntas las llevaba cada una hacia un lado.

Cuando vio que me dirigía hacia mi Audi, sonrió de una manera que creí que nadie pudiese sonreír.

Dejó que abriese la puerta y que cogiese mi maleta. Cuando salí, y me giré, me llevé el mayor susto que había tenido desde que llegué a Forks. La chica menuda, estaba frente a mí, con una sonrisa, más ancha que la anterior, y pegada la cara a la mía, como si tuviera impaciencia.

-Soy Alice Cullen. – Se presentó.

-Isabella Swan. Pero llámame Bella. Un gusto. – Me presenté. Esperando a que hiciese _algo_ como darme la mano o darme dos besos, ¡no! Me dio un ¡abrazo!

Con lo arisca que yo soy y ya anta una "medio-desconocida" dándome _mimitos._ No me aparté por educación, si no ya la hubiese mandado un poco más lejos que donde quedaba la mierda, pero la chica no merecía esa _Bella._

Cuando decidí salir de Phoenix y venir a Forks, me prometí a mí misma que la Bella arisca se iría y entraría una mucho más amigable. Pero, hay que acostumbrarse a todo.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que seremos muy buenas amigas, Bella. – Me dijo entusiasta. Esta chica tiene pinta de ser muy buena persona y una vez más, me recordé que no debía de ser desagradable con Alice.

-Me alegraría que en un futuro seamos buenas amigas, Alice. – Le sonreí.

-¡Y a mí! – Cada vez me caía mejor Alice.

-Me caes bien. – Dije pensativamente.

-¡Y tú a mí! ¡Espera para conocer a…! – No pudo terminar, ya que una avalancha de chicas – supongo que hormonadas – se fueron corriendo detrás de un muchacho como si fuera famoso.

Yo las miré un poco confundida, pensando que quién – en sus sanos cabales – perseguiría a un pobre muchacho solo por llamar su atención.

-Pobres chicas hormonadas. – Suspiré.

Alice me secundó.

-Ni que lo digas. – En lo poco que la conocía, ya sabía que era bipolar. Esta alegre, después hiperactiva y ahora triste. - ¿por dónde iba? – Parece que se preguntó a sí misma. - ¡Ah, sí! – y volvió su buen humor. – Te estaba contando, que tienes que conocer a Jasper, Rose y Emmett. – Me contó como si me estuviera hablando de Madrid, México y Atenas.

-Claro, Alice. – Dije como si supiera de quienes estaba hablando.

El timbre sonó y yo quería irme ya a clases. Por un lado, quería ir a clases y estudiar, por otra parte, quería conocer más a Alice y a los "otros", pero no hay más remedio que ir a clases.

-Bella, ha sido un gusto conocerte, ¿Qué clase te toca ahora? – Preguntó interesada.

-Hmm. – Consulté mi horario provisional. – Hoy es martes, así que… Física y Química.

-¡Es mi siguiente clase! – Chilló emocionada. – Te acompaño. No debes estar muy familiarizada con esto, ¿verdad?

-Pues la verdad es que no. – Solté una risita que me secundó Alice.

-Bueno, es aquí. Yo ya tengo compañero, pero Rose no. Así que ¡La vas a conocer! Seguro que te cae muy bien. – Me comentó.

-Si es como tú, me caerá estupendamente. – Le contesté.

Ella sonrió como el gato de Cheshire. Se adentró en la sala y todo el mundo giró su cabeza hacia mí. A mí se me subieron los colores, como siempre.

-¡Rose, Rose! – Gritó Alice cuando llegamos al lado de una rubia súper modelo de las que parecen arrogantes y que se creen la última cosa en el mundo. Tenía los ojos azul cielo, llenos de ternura. Y era muy alta. Me sacaba casi una cabeza.

-¡Alice! – Saludó sonriendo. - ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó alegremente.

-Ella es Bella Swan. La hija del Jefe Swan. - ¿Cómo sabía eso? Yo no se lo he dicho, aunque por el nombre, lo ha podido suponer. – La chica nueva. Es muy maja. Ahora, Rose, ella es Isabella Swan. Bella, ella es Rosalie Hale. Pero todos le dicen Bella. – Hizo las presentaciones "oficiales".

-Encantada, Bella. – Me dio un abrazo como el de Alice, pero menos… ¿cargado de hiperactividad? Sí, esa era la definición del abrazo que me dio Rosalie.

-Igualmente, Rosalie. – Le devolví el abrazo y rápidamente, nos separamos cuando el profesor entró en la clase.

-Puedes llamarme Rose. – Me dijo cuando me senté junto a ella. Le di una sonrisa tímida.

Me fijé en el profesor y vi que era tres cabezas y media más alto que yo. Por lo visto, el frío agranda los huesos, a excepción de Alice. Esa chica y Rose, me caían muy bien y tenía el presentimiento de que íbamos a ser muy, pero que muy buenas amigas.

El profesor no me hizo quedarme de pie en la clase, gracias a dios. Solo me preguntó de qué centro procedía, ya que él había dado clases por diversos institutos de Phoenix.

-¿Ahora qué materia te toca, Bella? – Preguntó Rose mientras que yo recogía todo y lo volvía a meter todo dentro de la mochila.

Miré el horario.

-Matemáticas. – Dije alegre. La verdad es que siempre se me han dado bien los números y casi siempre las apruebo con sobresalientes.

-Allí estoy yo. – Me dijo Rose.

-Chao, chicas. – Se despidió Alice. - ¿Después qué tienes? – Preguntó.

Volví a mirar mi horario.

-Biología y Geología.

-Vale, te esperaré en la puerta del aula de Matemáticas para ir contigo. Yo también tengo esa clase. – Respondió alegre.

-Chao, Alice. – Nos despedimos. Nos dedicó un gesto de mano y se perdió de vista.

El camino hacia la clase de Matemáticas, fue corto por lo que no pudimos intercambiar alguna que otra palabra.

-¡Emmett! – Saludó Rose, con un casto beso.

-¡Rose! – Dijo el chico. Bueno, más bien _hombre_. En todo el sentido de la palabra. Era de gran musculatura, pelo negro y rizado, sonrisa encantadora con hoyuelos y ojos azules, más oscuros que los de Rose.

Emmett, ven, te voy a presentar a Bella. – Rose cogió al gran oso del brazo y lo atrajo hacia mí. – Bella, este es Emmett Cullen. Hermano de de Alice y mi novio. – Presentó sonriendo. – Emmett, esta es Isabella Swan. Pero le dicen Bella.

En un acto inesperado – que me tomó por sorpresa – Emmett me atrapó en un abrazo de oso que me dejó sin respiración.

-¡Encantado, Bella! – Gritó Emmett.

Yo no pude responder, ya que no tenía aire en los pulmones.

-¡Suéltala, Emmett! ¡No puede respirar! – Le reprendió Rose.

-Está bien, está bien. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras me soltaba. Respiré con dificultad y a los escasos minutos, ya volvía a respirar con normalidad.

Estaba hablando amenamente cuando todos los chicos estaban ya en clase y la profesora sentada en su mesa.

Me acerqué a ella y me dijo que me tendría que sentar sola, ya que todos tenían compañeros de pupitre.

Mientras la profesora pasaba lista, yo estaba como en ausente. Cuando ya empezó la clase, puse la máxima atención y tomé apuntes a la velocidad del rayo. Después los tendría que pasarlos a limpio, pero era lo mejor para enterarme a la hora de estudiar.

La siguiente clase que tenía era Biología y Geología. Alice había prometido esperarme a la salida, pero no estaba muy segura si me iba a venir a buscar. Aunque, "conociendo" a esta chica, seguro que me estaba esperando.

-Bella, nos veremos en el recreo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Rose.

-No tengo más amigas que vosotros tres. – Metí a Emmett, porque durante toda la clase no paró de hablar conmigo, en voz baja, ya que él estaba en el pupitre del medio, mientras que yo estaba en el que estaba pegado a la pared.

Rose me abrazó fuertemente.

-Estás en el grupo, Bella. – Dijo Emmett con su sonrisa con hoyuelos.

-Gracias. – Dije levemente sonrojada. – En serio, esto es un mundo cuando no sabes a donde ir. – Dije riendo.

-Sí, puede llegar a ser eso. – Rose rió, mientras que Emmett no cogió el chiste. – Déjalo, Emm.

-Bueno, se nos hace tarde. Además, todavía tienes que conocer a Jasper y a Edward. Aunque este último es un poco… ¿raro?

-¿Raro? Raro es poco, Rose. – Dijo Emmett riendo del pobre chico.

-Bueno, supongo que Alice te llevará hasta allí. – Se despidieron con un abrazo amistoso – por parte de Rose – y uno de oso – de parte de Emmett –.

Cuando salí del aula, Alice ya estaba allí, como me prometió.

-¡Hola, Bella! – Saludó alegremente.

-Hola, Alice. – Saludé con una tímida sonrisa.

-Vayamos a Biología y Geología. – Dijo sonriendo. – Y bien, Bella. ¿Tienes novio?

Vale, su pregunta me descolocó totalmente.

-¿N–novio? – Pregunté tartamudeando.

-Sí, el que te da besitos, que te dice que te quiere mucho, el que te dice que te ha extrañado, el que te da todo… - Vale, Alice me estaba describiendo lo que _era_ un novio. Cosa que yo sabía muy bien.

Y no quería volver a repetir la experiencia.

-Ya sé, Alice. No, no tengo. – Le aclaré. Ella soltó una exclamación muy aguda, como sin poder creérselo.

-¿¡COMO QUE TU NO TIENES NOVIO! – Preguntó medio irritada y casi sin poder creérselo.

-Como que no tengo, Alice. – Le contesté.

-¡Pero si tu eres muy guapa! – Todas las cabezas del pasillo, miraron hacia mí, haciendo que mi cara se colorease _alegremente._ - ¡Y tienes un fantástico carácter! – Solo me conocía de unas horas, pero bueno. - ¡No lo puedo creer! – Esta vez, fue para sí misma.

-Lo que digas, Alice. – Le contesté en un murmullo.

En ese momento, entramos por una puerta, que daba al aula de Biología y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia nosotras.

Alice estaba feliz y contenta, no sé por qué, si hace nada estaba "irritada".

Me fijé en la clase, y me quedé en shock cuando vi _esos_ ojos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo _él_ aquí?

* * *

**Cansino: **_bueno, es alguien que es muy pesado y que repite la acción una y mil veces más aunque tú le digas que pare. _

* * *

**Heey People! :D **

**bueno, es un milagro que haya actualizado hoy, puesto que estoy depre (no me pregunteis, ni yo misma sé lo que me pasa xD) y porque tenía un GRAN bloqueo del que no podia salir! T.T pero lo he hecho :D **

**Bueno, espero que os haya guustado muucho, ya que me ha costado muucho mucho sudor (literalmente ¬¬) **

**Muuuchas graciias poor los reviews, espero que sigais dejando, me encantan todos y me alegran el día =D **

**No os aburro más, solo digo que no sé cuando voy a poder subir el siguiente capítulo o el de los demás fics ^^ **

**Besiitoos y cariñoos... **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

**PD: GRACIIAS PRIMA MIA! :D ¿que haría yo sin tii? Me ayudas mucho con mis bloqueos mentales xD**


	3. Bipolaridad

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 2: **_Bipolaridad._

**Bella's Pov. **

_En ese momento, entramos por una puerta, que daba al aula de Biología y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia nosotras._

_Alice estaba feliz y contenta, no sé por qué, si hace nada estaba "irritada"._

_Me fijé en la clase, y me quedé en shock cuando vi __esos__ ojos._

_¿Qué estaba haciendo __él__ aquí?_

Alice se adentró en el aula. Y como veía que yo no me movía, me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia la mesa de delante de dónde estaba _él._ Alice seguía con su sonrisa de niño pequeño en Navidad.

-Bella, mira, él es Jasper, mi novio y hermano mellizo de Rose. Jazz, esta es Isabella Swan, pero prefieren que le digan Bella. – Presentó cordialmente.

El chico alto, muy alto, rubio y de ojos como los de su hermana melliza, se levantó y se acercó a mí.

-Encantado, Bella. – Me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me sonrojé, para no variar.

-Igualmente, Jasper. – Le contesté con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Bella! – Me llamó Alice, después de estar unos minutos hablando con Jasper. - ¡Te quiero presentar a otro persona! – Chilló mi nueva amiga. Vale, debía admitirlo, no estaba preparada para este momento. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlo? Bien, depende de cómo reaccione él, reaccionaré yo… ¿cierto? Me cogió de mi brazo – de nuevo – y me empujó hacia la mesa de atrás.

Esta mesa estaba rodeada de niñas chillando como locas, con tal de llamar la atención y encima, hormonadas perdidas.

-¡Bien! – Alice dio una palmada, enfurecida, y todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que era ella, todos volvieron a lo suyo. - ¡Ya os podéis estar yendo! – Refunfuñaron y volvieron de nuevo a lo suyo. - ¡Que os vayáis, he dicho! – Chilló realmente encolerizada.

_Nota Mental: No hacer enfurecer nunca jamás a Alice, o lo pagarás muy caro… _

Salió una rubia con destellos rojizos, alta y con aires de superioridad. No la conocía y ya me caía mal. Muy mal. Tengo intuición para saber que tipos de personas son "buenas" y quiénes son "perversas". Por así decirlo.

-¿Te crees muy superior para gritarnos? – Preguntó con una voz chillona. ¡Dolor para mis oídos!

Se apoyó sobre su pie derecho y puso todo su peso en él, dejando la pierna izquierda totalmente estirada _– ¿Piensa hacer Aerobic o qué le pasa a esta tía? _– Puso su mano derecha en su cadera y la otra la dejó colgando.

-No me creo nada. – Dijo con voz terrorífica. – Solo me creo la hermana melliza del chico al que estáis atosigando y agobiando. Nada más. – Terminó.

La rubia hizo un movimiento de mano y todas sus perritas falderas se fueron tras ella, hacia el otro lado del aula. Eso sí, antes de irse, pasó por mi lado y _cómo no_, me dedicó una _maravillosa_ mirada de _amor. _

-¡Hermanito! – Chilló Alice.

-Ey, enana. – Saludó esa voz aterciopelada.

-Te quiero presentar a alguien. – Dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-¿A quién? – Preguntó sin dejar de verla. Yo me había escondido detrás de Jasper, esperando a que Alice me presentase.

-A… ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó mirando a Jasper. - ¿Dónde se ha metido esta chica? – Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados. – Pues eso, que desaparece cuando le da la gana. – Suspiró.

-Mentirosa. – Dije dándole una mirada furibunda.

-¡Ajá! ¡Apareciste! – Literalmente, me mató con la mirada. – Ven, chica, ven. – Dijo como una anciana.

-¿Tú? – Dijimos los dos a la vez, aunque yo ya sabía quién era, debía poner algo de dramatismo a la escena… ¿verdad?

-¿¡Yo! – Volvimos a decir.

-¿¡Vosotros! – Dijeron Alice y Jasper.

-¿¡En serio! – Volvimos a decir juntos.

-¿¡Ellos! – Alice y Jasper se miraron confundidos. – Espera, espera, espera. – Paró Alice esta… conversación. - ¿Os conocéis? – Preguntó confundida.

-Sí, nos conocimos en el avión hacia Seattle. Pero nunca imaginé que él viniese hacia Forks. – La informé.

-Ni yo tampoco. – Dijo mirándome con esos ojos que hacía que me derritiese.

-Ni yo que tuvieses un Club de Fans. – Respondí dándole una sonrisa irónica.

-Já. Seguro. – Susurró dejándome libre de su mirada. – Ni que a ti te gustase tanto Jasper como para _meterte_ tras él. – Vi que Alice se estaba empezando a enojar, pero lo dejé pasar y le contesté a este hombre.

-¿Perdona? – Le pregunté. – Ni que fueras tan egocéntrico. – Respondí.

-Ni yo que tú tuvieses un cuarto de _princesas_. – Replicó. ¿Cómo se había enterado este egocéntrico de mierda?

Vale, debo admitir que no me he pasado. Vale, un poco. Cierto, demasiado. Pero se lo merece por chulo prepotente que se cree "alguien" por tener a un par de zorras tras él.

Alice, inmediatamente le tapó la boca con su mano.

-No le hagas caso Bella. De pequeño, a mamá se le cayó de los brazos y se quedó tonto. – Informó.

-¡Ah, que se te olvida, Alice! – Dijo Jasper. – También chupaba los barrotes de hierro forjado del cabecero de la cama de tus padres. - _¿Has dicho algo, Jasper? _Me pregunté con ironía.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba. – Dijo pensativa.

Lo que yo decía: Alice es bipolar. Antes me ha mirado como queriendo matarme, y ahora Happy de la vida.

-Buenos días, chicos. – Saludó el profesor. Alice se bajó de la mesa de su hermano y se fue a la mesa con Jasper.

Me dirigí hacia él. Le dije que era la chica nueva y me informó que tendría que sentarme con el egocéntrico hermano de mi nueva amiga.

-Genial. – Susurré con sarcasmo mientras me dirigía hacia allí.

Alice me envió una mirada junto con una sonrisa divertida y medio pícara. Jasper, para colmo, también me las envió.

-Hola, _egocéntrico compañero_. – Saludé cuando me senté en el lado que daba a la ventana, justo detrás de Alice.

-Hola, _simpática._ – Me contestó sonriendo. Seguro era porque le recordaba a una de sus tantas conquistas.

-¿Y qué? ¿Cómo vas con las _compañeras_? – Le dije, pinchándolo.

-Estupendamente. – Dijo con un grandísimo sarcasmo.

-¿En serio? – Pregunté _asombrada_. Seguro que ese sarcasmo era cachondeo puro y duro.

-Segurísimo. – Volvió a responder con sarcasmo.

-Otra pregunta, si no te importa. – Dije sonrojándome. El se quedó callado, por lo que procedí. - ¿Cómo sabes que mi cuarto es cómo el de una princesa de Disney? – Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo dije por decir, y di en el clavo. – Soltó una leve risa y el profesor calló a la clase. Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿En serio había hecho eso? - ¿Algún día me explicarás el por qué? – Me susurró en el oído, haciendo que temblara. No le contesté, pasé de él como si se tratase la figura de cera del mismísimo Rey del Pop.

Seguí sin hacerle caso durante toda la hora y prestando atención al profesor. Tocó el timbre, y el profesor mandó ejercicios para casa. La verdad es que me enteraba de la mayoría, pero como tenía tanta suerte, pues mandó justamente de lo que no me sabía. ¡Mira qué bien!

Alice recogió sus cosas y me esperó. También espero a Jasper y al egocéntrico de su hermano.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella? – Me preguntó Alice, mientras que íbamos a las taquillas para dejar allí las mochilas. Dio la casualidad de que ellos, y también Emmett y Rose, tenían las taquillas continuas a la mía.

-Dieciocho, ¿Por? – Pregunté mientras cogía mi móvil Nokia 5800 Express Music azul y lo introducía en mi bolsillo delantero de mis vaqueros.

-Porque si tienes más de dieciocho años, puedes salir del instituto en los recreos o cuando quieras. Puesto que eres mayor de edad. – Me comentó.

-Ah, eso no se podía hacer en el instituto al que iba en Phoenix. Había oído algo de eso, pero nunca lo he "vivido". – Le dije.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Tienes tu carnet de identidad? – Volvió a preguntar. Asentí. – Cógelo, lo vas a necesitar.

Lo cogí y Alice y Rose me agarraron de ambos brazos, guiándome hacia la salida del instituto.

-¡Buenos días, Señora Cope! – Saludó efusivamente a la amable señora con gafas.

-Hola, chicos. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya nos vamos. – Dijo Rose. – Por cierto, ella se viene. También tiene los dieciocho.

-Déjame ver tu carnet, cielo. – Pidió amablemente. Se lo di y asintió. – Puedes salir. Nos vemos luego, chicos. – Se despidió la amable anciana.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Emmett.

-Esperad un segundo. – Cogí a las chicas de sus brazos, respectivamente, y las aparté de los chicos. - ¿Os puedo pedir un favor? – Pregunté tímidamente.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – Chillaron. – Para eso están las amigas. – Añadió Rose. Yo sonreí.

-Veréis, quiero… Mmm… Reorganizar mi cuarto. Es decir, pintarlo, comprar muebles nuevos, y todas esas cosas. ¿Me ayudaréis? – Pedí.

-¡Encantadas! – Chillaron y empezaron a dar saltitos.

-Pues cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos. ¿Os parece ir a mi casa y ver cuanta pintura hace falta? – Pregunté. Ya me esperaba la contestación.

-¡Perfecto! – Chillaron. - ¿Cómo nos vamos? Es decir, para no sacar todos los coches del tirón.

-Haber, en el Jeep de Emmett cabrían cinco, como en todos. Así que, en dos coches. Cuatro en uno, y dos en el otro.

-¡Yo me voy con Alice! – Pidió Jasper.

-¡Yo me voy con Emmett! – Pidió Rose a la vez que Jasper.

-¡Yo con Rose! – Pidió Emmett, también a la vez.

-¡Y yo con mi Jazzy! – Pidieron a la vez, sin darme la oportunidad de decir con quién me quería ir.

-Genial, con el egocéntrico. – Murmuré.

-Bien. – Dijo simulando alegría. – Con la simpática.

-Todos en marcha. – Propuso Emmett.

Yo me dirigí a mi Audi nuevo mientras que Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice se iban hacia el Jeep plateado. Supuse que era el de Emmett, por el comentario anterior de Alice. Vi que Edward se iba al gran Volvo negro.

-¿Edward? – Le llamé.

-Dime, simpática.

-¿Dónde vas? – Pregunté.

-A mi coche. – Dijo como si nada.

-No, seguro que tu coche tiene mucho más tiempo que el mío. Yo apenas le he hecho unos metros. – Puse una tierna sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Sólo porque siempre he querido montarme en un Audi. – Dijo riendo.

Se montó en el asiento copiloto y dejó que condujese hacia mi casa. El Jeep de Emmett iba tras mi Audi.

-¿Puedes ir más rápido o no? – Preguntó Edward, cuando estábamos a mitad de camino.

-Señor egocéntrico, voy a 115 k/h y eso que he crecido con un policía a mi lado. Además, y ya casi llegamos. – Le dije. Se enfurruñó y miró por la ventana. – Como se nota que siempre conduces.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Peguntó sin dejar de ver la ventana.

-Soy muy observadora. – Dije aparcando en mi casa. Salí del coche y esperé a que el egocéntrico saliera.

Emmett aparcó tras mía y se bajaron.

-Chicos, os quedáis en el vestíbulo. No toquéis nada. – Entrecerré los ojos. Las chicas y yo subimos hasta mi habitación.

Las dos se largaron a reír.

-¿Este es tu cuarto? – Preguntó Rose.

-No vengo a esta casa desde los dos años. Es comprensible. – Pararon y lo vieron.

-Vale, ¿Qué te parece si en las paredes le ponemos un morado y un lila? – Preguntó Alice.

-Sí, ese está bien. Todos los gastos los llevo yo. – Dije. Salimos de la habitación y fuimos hacia abajo.

Los chicos y el egocéntrico estaban en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado anteriormente.

-Vamos a comprar la pintura. – Informó Rose.

-¿Eso dónde está? - Pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Sigue a mi Jeep. – Dijo Emmett.

Se metieron en él y vi que Edward se quedaba a mi lado en vez de irse a la puerta del copiloto. Emmett esperaba intranquilo.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunté.

-Te sugiero que me dejes conducir a mí. Emmett conduce como un loco y no lo vas a poder seguir. Lleva el triple de tu velocidad anterior. – Me dijo.

-Está bien. Pero no le hagas **NADA**. – Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos. – Apenas tiene unas horas y ya lo va a tocar el egocéntrico.

-Simpática. – Sonrió mientras se subía al asiento del piloto.

-Esto es una gran ironía. En mi propio coche y no conduzco. – Dije al viento.

-Es lo mejor. Emmett, te vuelvo a decir, que es un loco al volante. – Encendió el motor. – No le voy a hacer nada, te lo prometo. – Dijo con una mirada dulce, pero al instante se volvió fría y aceleró.

Con deciros que en menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos en la otra punta del pueblo y que incluso habíamos pasado a Emmett, os lo digo todo. Yo iba mareada y ya sentía que iba a vomitar.

Salí corriendo del coche y fui a un árbol cercano. Noté como alguien me apartaba el pelo de la cara. Liberé todo lo que había dentro de mí, o sea, agua, leche y cereales.

-Gracias. – Dije cuando vi que el egocéntrico era quien me había sujetado mi cabello.

-De nada. – Dijo con una mirada triste.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunté preocupada.

-Sí, pero esa pregunta debería hacerla yo. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó mientras me pasaba un Clínex.

-Estoy mucho mejor. Pero por favor, no conduzcas así mientras que yo esté cerca. – Él soltó una risa amarga, teñida de tristeza.

A los pocos minutos, cuando ya recuperé mi color natural de cara, llegaron los demás y fuimos a comprar la pintura y todo lo demás.

Después fuimos a una cafetería y pedimos unos bocatas para llevar. Los comimos entre charlas alegres.

Me di cuenta de que Edward se había mantenido callado y con deje de tristeza que se notaba a kilómetros.

Cuando terminamos, nos volvimos a meter en nuestros coches y salimos rumbo al instituto. Increíble, todo esto en menos de media hora.

La Señora Cope, nos dejó entrar y tuvimos una pequeña charla con ella. Esa señora era realmente agradable.

Volvimos a nuestras clases, casi todas las tenía con Edward, por no decir todas.

Cierto, las tenía todas con él y yo ni en la primera ni en la segunda me di cuenta.

Las horas pasaron lentamente. Edward pasaba de mí y me ignoraba. Seguía con su estúpido grupito de zorras que me caían como una patada en el estómago.

-¿Alice, Rose? – Las llamé cuando estuvimos ya fuera del instituto.

-¿Quiénes son las que acosan a tu hermano? – Pregunté.

-Son Tanya, la zorra mayor, Lauren, la zorra menos y Jessica, la zorra arrastrada que se cree que algún día llegará a ser la zorra mayor del instituto. – Me contó Alice.

-Demasiadas "zorras" para una sola frase. – Dijo Rose, moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué le acosan si parece que él parece que pasa de todo? – Volví a preguntar.

-Eh. – Alice se puso nerviosa. – Nos tenemos que ir. Nos vemos, Bella. – Me dio un abrazo y se introdujo en su Porsche.

-Adiós, Bella. – Me dijo Rose, también dándome un abrazo. – Nos vemos. – Y se adentró en el Jeep con Emmett.

Me metí en mi nuevo Audi, dejando pasar todo lo ocurrido en el día.

Solo con un pensamiento: _La Bipolaridad viene de familia. _

_

* * *

_

**Holaa! =D **

**he vueltoo por varias razones xD **

**Primera****: Porque hoy en el instituto ha faltado la profesora de Religión y mi amiga se ha ido y pues no me quedó de otra que sentarme con mi fiel amigo Alex (Siempre va delante mia en la lista de clase xD) y pues me puse mi MP3 y me vino la inspiracion. **

**Segunda****: Como ya sabréis la gran mayoría (si sois de España mucho más) mañana dia 29 hay una huelga general por la reforma de trabajo y blah blah blah y pues mi madre me dijo que no fuera a clase y lo que dice mi madre en estos casos, va a misa y pues me ha permitido acostarme un poco más tarde ^^ **

**Bueno, haber si mañana pudiera escribir algo de mis otros fics ^^ **

**Votad: ¿Cuál prefeiis que escriba: "Mi Querido Vecino", "Rehacer Nuestras Vidas", "Stand By Me" o "Street Dance"? Si no deciis nada, lo entenderé y escribiré lo que me apetezca ^^ **

**Otra cosa: ¿Queréis un Edward's Pov? ¿El paso de unos meses (aunque esto ya lo tengo muy claro)?**

**Bueno, os dejo que ya mismo empieza Naruto *o* **

**ahh! Graciias por todos los reviewss! ñ.ñ **

**se despide,...**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

**PD: **Chika-midori** para mí el cuarto de Bella sí es uno de princesas x) xDD**


	4. Remodelación

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 4: **_Remodelación. _

**Bella's Pov. **

El maldito despertador, volvió a sonar y me despertó de mi tan pacífico sueño. No era nada en especial. Eran recuerdos felices que había pasado con mis padre cuando aún todavía no se habían separado.

Ellos se separaron cuando yo tenía aproximadamente unos ocho años, por lo que llevan como diez separados.

Mi padre todavía no lo supera, eso lo sé muy bien aunque trate de esconderlo. Y bueno, mi madre. Ella sí que lo ha superado. Hace como dos años conoció a Phil. Maldito. Ese es otro tema.

Cogí la ropa que llevaría hoy. Un simple vaquero, un poco ajustado. No mucho. Una camiseta azul oscuro y con mi sudadera gris. Después me pondría mi gran y calentito chaquetón.

Iba hacia el cuarto de baño y como la mañana anterior, no había nadie en casa. Como esto siguiese así, parecía que vivía yo sola, en vez de con Charlie.

Me adentré en el cuarto de baño y me bañé rápidamente, porque no sabía cómo iba de tiempo. Ya tendría tiempo de darme una larga y relajante ducha cuando terminase los deberes y hacer la cena.

Me vestí y me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi habitación. Se me había olvidado coger mis fieles Converse. Me las puse y me dirigí de nuevo hacia el cuarto de baño para hacer _algo_ con mi pelo, que era un desastre de nudos, a pesar de que me lo había enjabonado como unas tres veces.

Era como un nido. Tras desenredarlo, me lo recogí en una cola alta, dejando que varios mechones cayesen por mi cara.

Bajé y vi la hora. Todavía quedaban como media hora para salir de mi casa, por lo que desayuné tranquilamente, viendo _Bob Esponja_ en el salón.

Me ponían histérica, pero por otro lado me encantaban. Sí, eso es lo malo de ser masoquista.

Todavía me quedaban como diez minutos para salir, pero necesitaba aire fresco y no estar en mi casa. Cogí las llaves de mi Audi, cogí mi mochila y revisé si lo llevaba todo: Carnet, móvil, dinero. Sí, lo tenía todo.

Salí y me subí a mi preciado Audi.

En cinco minutos ya había llegado y como el día anterior aparqué en el mismo lado. Solo que esta vez había un gran Jaguar XKR, creo. Lo deduje por lo que ponía en la parte trasera del coche.

Vi a todos los chicos en el Jeep de Emmett, que estaba al lado de mi puerta del copiloto. Cogí mi mochila y me bajé.

-¡Buenos días, Bella! – Alice vino corriendo y me abrazó. Yo me sorprendí pero le correspondí al tierno abrazo que me dio.

-Hola, Bella. – Saludó Rose, un poco menos animada que Alice. Pero estaba animada. Por supuesto que también me abrazó.

-Hola. – Saludé yo con una sonrisa.

-Ey, Bella. – Saludó Jasper. Se dirijo hacia mí y como el día anterior cuando nos conocimos, me dio un beso en la mejilla. Ya podía notar como la sangre se me iba acumulando en mis mejillas y por culpa de Emmett, me coloreé totalmente.

-Hola, Bella. – Me cogió y me dio un abrazo de oso como el día anterior. Entre que me sentía avergonzada y que no podía respirar por el abrazo de Emmett, seguro que estaría como un tomate.

-¡Suéltala, Emmett! ¡No puede respirar! – Le regañaron todos.

-Está bien. – Me dejó en el suelo y al igual que Jasper, me dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

-Egocéntrico. – Saludé al susodicho, el cual estaba con una pose indiferente, recargado sobre la puerta del Jeep.

-Simpática. - Me respondió. Los dos sonreímos sarcásticamente.

-¿Ahora qué tienes, Bella? – Me preguntó Rose.

-Lengua y Literatura, creo. – Lo consulté y me fijé que era así. - ¿Alguien está en esa clase? – Pregunté con alguna esperanza.

-Yo, el más sexy, obvio. – Respondió Emmett, mientras se quitaba "polvo" de su hombro.

-Haber, dinos todas las clases de hoy. Así no te dejaremos sola. Esto puede ser muy peligroso cuando andas sola. Y sobre todo si te encuentras con la zorra mayor de Tanya y sus zorras menores. – Dijo Edward con desprecio cuando nombró a Tanya y a las otras. Me sorprendí. ¿No se suponía que él debería estar alegre por tener a las zorras tras él? Esto me estaba intrigando y quería llegar al fondo de todo este embrollo.

-Lengua, Educación Física. – Gemí. – Inglés, Historia, Matemáticas y Filosofía.

-Bien, en Lengua está solamente Emmett, en Educación Física estamos todos, en Inglés solo Edward, Historia Jasper y Rose, Matemáticas allí están Emmett, Rose y Edward y en Filosofía creo que solo estoy yo con Edward, ¿es así no? – Declaró Alice.

-Sí, así es. – Contestaron.

-Bien, ya va a tocar. Vayámonos. – Informó Jasper.

Todos se despidieron cuando Emmett y yo teníamos que desviarnos hacia otro lado. Emmett me hablaba de cosas triviales. Parecía un hombre pero con el alma de un niño pequeño. Llegamos y me informó que el único asiento libre era con él.

-¿Y eso? – Pregunté.

-Rose ya les ha advertido que como se acerquen a mí, lo pagarán muy caro y ninguna se acerca a mí. – Rió. Reí con él.

Me fui hacia la mesa en la que él se sentaba. Eran de las primeras y se veía la pizarra perfectamente.

Llegó la profesora y le dije que yo era la nueva. Y efectivamente me dijo que me tenía que sentar con Emmett.

Lengua, realmente me gustaba y mucho. Siempre sacaba sobresaliente y me sabía de carretilla todos los clásicos.

-Bien, chicos. Quiero que os leáis "Orgullo y Prejuicio" para dentro de un mes. – Gemí. ¿Por qué tuvo que mandar exactamente _ese_ clásico si había millones?

Sí, me había traído toda mi colección de libros excepto ese. Ya que Phil lo cogió y el muy idiota se lo quedó y no me lo devolvió. Encargué uno en una librería, pero nunca lo traían, por lo que desistí.

Ahora tendría que pedirlo a una librería y seguramente, en Forks siendo tan chico, tardaría meses en llegar.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? – Me preguntó Emmett, cuando me vio gemir. Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del aula, dirección al gimnasio.

-Pues es que me encanta ese libro, pero lo dejé en Phoenix y sabiendo lo pequeño que es Forks, tardará una eternidad en llegar un ejemplar. – Le expliqué. Él sonrió con sus típicos hoyuelos.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo algo en mente. – Dijo Emmett.

-Como seas como tu hermana… - Dejé la frase inconclusa. Emmett rió. – Por cierto, ¿Si tu eres el mayor, como que estás en el curso de tus hermanos? – Pregunté.

-Yo tengo diecinueve y lo que pasa es que el año pasado, me salí, para comenzar de nuevo este curso y así no dejar desprotegidos a mis hermanos. – Me contó.

-O sea, que te tomaste un año sabático. – Resumí.

-Exactamente. – Llegamos al gimnasio. – Ahora nos vemos, Bella. – Se despidió y se metió en el vestuario de los chicos. Yo me metí en el de las chicas, obvio.

Allí ya estaban Alice y Rose, cambiándose.

-Hola. – Saludé, ya que no habían notado mi presencia.

-¡Bella! – Saludaron.

-Cámbiate, te esperamos. – Me dijo Rose.

Me cambié rápidamente y salí con las chicas del vestuario de chicas. Allí ya estaban Emmett, Jasper y el egocéntrico con… sus queridas zorras.

-Hola. – Saludamos con una sonrisa.

-Ey. – Saludaron ellos. Bueno, Emmett y Jasper, porque el chulo prepotente estaba tratando de quitarse a las zorras de sus brazos para venir hacia nosotras.

El profesor Clapp entró y yo me acerqué para decirle que era la nueva. Me dijo que me sentara en las gradas por ser el primer día. Allí pasé la hora entera. Aburrida como una ostra.

¿Las ostras se pueden aburrir? No sé a qué viene ese dicho.

Cuando terminó la interminable clase, por desgracia me tocaba con el egocéntrico.

Ellos se fueron hacia otro lado mientras que yo iba con Edward por los pasillos del instituto.

-¿Por qué te mudaste? – Preguntó de repente.

-¿Tienes bipolaridad crónica? – Le pregunté yo, ignorando su pregunta.

-No… que yo sepa. ¿Por qué lo dices? – Frunció el ceño.

-Porque cuando me conociste en el avión, te comportaste amable pero después distante. Ayer igual. Amable pero después indiferente y te volviste como… triste. Y hoy igual. Estuviste simpático y amable cuando me saludaste por la mañana, pero ahora otra vez te vuelves indiferente e ignorante de todo. – Terminé de contar todo mi diálogo. Parecía que lo tenía ensayado y todo.

Se quedó callado durante el tiempo que tardamos en llegar al aula. Cuando nos sentamos, - sí, otra vez tenía que sentarme a su lado – me respondió.

-Es una larga historia y todavía no estoy preparado para contarla. Ni siquiera mi familia la sabe. – Vi que apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y escondía allí su cara como si no quisiese que lo viera.

-Lo siento. – Susurré apenada. – No debería…

-No importa. Veo que eres muy observadora. – Sacó de su escondite la cabeza y me miró con eso ojos esmeraldas y esa sonrisa.

Le sonreí y no tuve tiempo para decir nada más, porque llegó el profesor. Me acerqué de nuevo y le dije todo el discurso. Me dijo que me tenía que sentar con Edward, porque era el único asiento que estaba libre.

Me volví a sentar y Edward volvió a pasar de mí durante toda la clase.

¿Por qué volvía a pasar de mí?

En serio, tenía graves trastornos de personalidad.

Me llevó hacia la entrada, donde ya esperaban todos. Salimos y el recreo pasó igual que ayer.

Las siguientes clases siguientes, que eran Historia, Matemáticas y Filosofía, pasaron igual.

Jueves y viernes pasaron igual. Hablé con Charlie y me dijo que él me daría todo el dinero para la pintura y los muebles nuevos.

Mañana llegarían los muebles y hoy era sábado por lo que hoy vendrían Alice y Rose para ayudarme a pintar el cuarto. Charlie se había ido y como siempre, no llegaría hasta tarde.

Tocaron al timbre y fue a abrir. Eran las chicas con… ¿Los chicos?

-Hola. – Saludé.

-Hola, Bella. – Saludaron todos efusivamente.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Pregunté mientras los dejaba pasar.

-¿Quién te crees que va a mover los muebles? – Preguntó Alice riendo.

-Cierto. – Dije. - ¿Queréis algo?

-Empezar a trabajar. – Contestó Emmett.

-Pues manos a la obra. – Dije mientras me dirigía hacia el salón para poner música marchosa.

Todos subimos a mi cuarto y, cómo no, los chicos se empezaron a reír.

-No os riais. No vengo a esta casa desde los dos años.

-Ah, eso es otra cosa. – Dijo Jasper, parando las carcajadas.

-Pues, Emmett, Jasper y egocéntrico, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, quitar todos los muebles. – Dije yo.

-Está bien, simpática. – Dijo Edward. Ahora que me fijaba, todos llevaban ropa deportiva.

Se metieron en mi habitación y en veinte minutos ya tenían todos los muebles sacados.

-Ahora venimos. – Dijo Emmett. ¿A dónde irían? Lo dejamos pasar y Alice, Rose y yo nos pusimos a pintar al ritmo de la música de _Come On_ de _Javi Mula._ Es un poco – bastante – repetitiva, pero ahora necesitábamos marcha para el cuerpo.

A los veinte minutos, aparecieron de nuevo los chicos. Terminamos de pintar sobre las dos de la tarde.

Bajé y preparé algo fácil. Hamburguesas.

Alice y Rose me ayudaban en lo que yo les iba diciendo. Hablábamos de trivialidades, como siempre.

-¿Bella? – Preguntó Rose.

-Dime, Rose.

-¿Con cuántos años se separaron tus padres? – Preguntó.

-Pues más o menos cuando yo tenía como ocho años. Ya sé que no piso esta casa desde los dos. Pero mis padres mantuvieron una relación ha distancia que solo duró eso, unos años. Mi padre vivía aquí y no podía irse puesto que era y es el Jefe de Policía. Y a mi madre no le gustaba vivir en Forks. Por lo que tomó la decisión de irse a un lugar mucho más caluroso como Phoenix. Pero todavía estaban casados y se amaban. Mi padre siempre iba los fines de semana a Phoenix para visitarnos, así durante ocho dulces años. Hasta que mi madre, Renée, conoció a su nuevo esposo, Phil. – Dije el nombre con desprecio.

Alice y Rose iban a decir algo, pero llegó Emmett, diciendo que tenía hambre y ya no podía aguantar mucho más.

Pusimos la mesa y todos se sentaron a comer. Como siempre, me tocó al lado del egocéntrico.

Hoy se estaba mostrando mucho más unido y alegre que cuando se encontraba en el instituto. Incluso habíamos podido tener una conversación civilizada sin tener en cuenta nuestros "motes". Que le quede claro que _**siempre**_ le voy a llamar así.

Comimos con trivialidades, como siempre. Parecía que ya me habían metido en su pequeño grupo. Y yo estaba más que agradecida.

-¿Bella? – Llamó Jasper.

-¿Sí, Jasper?

-Estás oficialmente en nuestro grupo. – Me informó el egocéntrico.

-¿En serio? – Pregunté estupefacta. – Si solo nos conocemos de unos días. – Dije apenada.

-Sí, y eso da igual. Se nota que eres buena persona y no como las otras que acosan a mi hermanito. – Me dijo Alice. Edward frunció el ceño.

-Gracias, de verdad, chicos. Tan poco tiempo que llevo en Forks y ya tengo a cuatro maravillosos amigos. – El egocéntrico carraspeó la garganta, como si le picase ésta. – Vale, cinco maravillosos amigos. – Rodé los ojos. – En serio, gracias. La verdad es que me hubiese marginado si Alice no se hubiera presentado de "esa forma". Me asustaste, Alice. Mucho. Pero bueno, a lo que iba, soy tímida y me cuesta hablar de mí misma y socializarme con la gente. Pero con vosotros hablo… como si os conociera de toda la vida. No sé, algo muy raro. – Reí. Todos se levantaron y me abrazaron.

Noté que el que me abrazaba por detrás era Rose, por delante… ¿Edward? Bah, da igual. Y después la enana por uno de mis costados y Jasper por el otro. Emmett podía darnos fácilmente un abrazo a todos juntos.

Se separaron de mí, después de unos minutos.

-¿Queréis postre? – Pregunté.

-¡Claro! – Respondieron.

Saqué más de medio trozo de tarta de chocolate para que comiesen un poco.

-Yo no puedo comer. – Me dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué, egocéntrico? ¿No quieres engordar? ¡Pero si hasta tú hermana y Rose comen! – Le pinché para que comiese.

-Bella, soy alérgico al chocolate. No puedo tomar nada de chocolate, ni el Cola-Cao. – Me informó. – Me pongo muy malo y tengo un shock anafiláctico. Me puede dar aguda, grave o incluso la muerte si no me tratan a tiempo. Este shock es cuando sufro una hipotensión, que es cuando se me baja la presión arterial.

Me quedé en shock.

-Lo siento, Edward. Debería haber preguntado antes. – Bajé la mirada apenada. Él me puso un dedo en mi mentón y me elevó mi cara.

-No pasa nada. – Me dijo sonriendo torcidamente. Depositó un tierno beso en mi mejilla pero no se separó. Sentía como los colores subían hasta mi rostro, permaneciendo allí.

Un carraspeo hizo que Edward se apartase de mí.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpó Rose. – Pero tu madre ha llamado y quiere que vayamos para allá cuanto antes. La noche se va a poner con tormentas y ya sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que vayamos conduciendo lloviendo. Así que, será mejor que subamos los muebles. – informó.

El egocéntrico asintió y salió de la cocina. Yo lo seguí, ya con un leve tono rojizo.

-Emmett, sube mi cama y mi armario. – Le dije ya que se tenían que ir ya.

-Eh, ¿Qué armario? ¿Qué cama? – Preguntó confundido. Jasper y el egocéntrico se miraron entre ellos y después posaron la mirada en Emmett.

-La mía. Súbela. Os tenéis que ir ya. – Le volví a decir.

-Sí, eh, esto, hemos tirado los muebles. – Dijo en un murmullo lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo pudiese escuchar.

-¿QUE HABÉIS HECHO QUÉ? – Grité histérica avanzando hacia Emmett.

-Ya lo has escuchado. – Vaciló.

-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? – Volví a gritar.

-Tú dijiste que los bajásemos y pues entendimos que eran para ti-tirarlos. – Me dijo Emmett.

-¡Entendiste! – Replicaron los otros dos.

-¡YO DIJE QUE LOS QUITÁSEIS, NO QUE LOS TIRASEIS! – Grité de nuevo.

-Pero, Bella, lo entendimos mal. – Dijo Emmett.

-¡ENTENDISTE! – Volvieron a replicar.

-Lo siento, Bella. – Susurró apenado.

-No pasa nada. – Dije un poco más calmada. – Pero ahora, ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – Pregunté al viento.

-¡En nuestra casa! – Chillaron Emmett y Alice.

-¿Qué? No, no puedo, me quedaré a dormir en el sofá. No me va a pasar nada.

-Que no. Tú te vienes con nosotros. Haz la maleta, mientras que Alice avisa a tu padre. Son muy amigos. – Dijo Emmett, guiñándole un ojo a su hermana.

-Está bien. – Dije después de muchos "Please, please, Bella, please". Llegué a pensar incluso que estaban cantando la canción _"Please, Please"_ de _"McFly"_. Una de mis favoritas de ellos. Aunque, mi favorita era _"Falling in Love". _

Alice se me adelantó y mientras que hablaba con mi padre, hizo mi maleta. ¡Dios con la enana!

Después de haber convencido a Charlie y de que Alice llamase a su madre para decirle que preparase la habitación de invitados, nos fuimos.

Todos habían venido en el Jeep de Emmett, por lo que uno iba a tener que ir encima de alguien. Decidimos que sería Alice, por ser más menudita. Iba encima de Jasper, detrás de Emmett. Yo iba en el asiento de en medio y el egocéntrico detrás de Rose.

Estaba nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Llegamos a una mansión blanca con un gran jardín, tanto delantero como trasero.

Conforme bajábamos del Jeep, estaba más y más nerviosa.

No es como si fueras a conocer a la madre y al padre de tu novio… ¿O sí?

* * *

**Hola! **

**como prometí he vueltoo porque los reviews me emocionaron y me animaron a escribir ^^ **

**Bueno, no os puedo decir nada más porque mi madre me está llamando para que nos vayamos xD **

**yo me voy a casa de **Chika-midori** no sé a donde irá ella xD **

**bueno, de nuevo, gracias por los revieews! *o* **

**si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, en mi perfil hay lugares donde me podréis encontrar ^^ **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	5. Maldito Egocéntrico

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 5: **_Maldito egocéntrico._

**Este capítulo está inspirado en varias canciones de Michael Jackson y los Jackson 5 como **_Human Nature_**,**_ They Don't care about us _**o**_ Blame it on the Boogie._

**Bella's Pov. **

_Estaba nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía por qué._

_Llegamos a una mansión blanca con un gran jardín, tanto delantero como trasero._

_Conforme bajábamos del Jeep, estaba más y más nerviosa._

_No es como si fueras a conocer a la madre y al padre de tu novio… ¿O sí?_

Salimos del Jeep y Alice se posicionó a mi lado dando saltitos.

-Venga, Bella. – No sé como lo hizo, pero me empujó hasta la puerta. Y yo no estaba muy por la labor de ir.

Emmett abrió la puerta y nos dejó que entrásemos nosotros primero y después entró él.

-¡Mamá! ¡Hemos llegado! – Gritó Emmett.

Entramos al gran salón y allí se quedaron esperando en medio del salón, esperando a que llegase su madre.

-Hola, chicos. – Dijo una dulce y amable voz. La miré y tenía el rostro de forma de corazón, unos profundos ojos como los de su hijo egocéntrico y el cabello cobrizo.

-Hola, Esme. – Saludaron Rose y Jasper.

-Mamá. – Dijo Emmett a modo de saludo y se fue con Rose a su habitación.

-Hola, mami. – Dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, mamá. – Saludó el egocéntrico. Le dio un beso en la frente y de dirigió hacia mí. – Mamá, ella es Bella. Bella ella es mi madre Esme. _No le digas Señora Cullen, no le gusta_. – Me presentó. La última parte me lo susurró en mi oído, provocando que descargas eléctricas descendieran por mi columna vertebral.

-Mucho gusto, Esme. – Le dije educadamente.

-El gusto es mío, Bella. – Se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno abrazo. – Estás en tu casa, cielo. Voy a terminar de preparar la cena. – Y se fue por donde había salido anteriormente.

-Nosotros volvemos ahora. – Avisó Alice, cogiendo de la mano a Jasper y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

¡Perfecto! ¡Me dejan sola en una casa desconocida para mí y encima con el egocéntrico!

Debería haberme quedado en mi casa, y dormir en el sofá era una mejor opción que la de dormir en la misma casa que el chulo prepotente.

Esto se iba a poner muy mal.

Seguía en el mismo sitio en el que estaba cuando llegué.

-Siéntate, Bella. – Me invitó el egocéntrico. – No te quedes ahí de pie. – Me dijo riendo.

Vale, debía admitirlo: Es un buen anfitrión.

-Gracias. – Dije mientras iba al sillón en el que se encontraba él sentado.

Nos quedamos en un silencio no muy cómodo pero tampoco muy incómodo.

-¿Bella? – Me preguntó Edward de repente.

-Qué. – Dije cortante.

-¿Te puedo decir una cosa? – Preguntó amablemente.

-Claro. – Respondí, mirándole a los ojos.

-Hasta las simpáticas son guapas. – Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Gracias? – Dije, aunque pareció a una pregunta, sonrojándome.

-De nada. – Me dio una sonrisa de lado.

-Y lo vuelves a hacer. – Le dije, arrugando el ceño.

-¿El qué? – Preguntó confuso.

-Tus cambios de personalidad. Esta mañana hemos hablado como personas normales, pero cuando íbamos en el Jeep, de nuevo te volviste distante. Y ahora, de nuevo amigable, y encima, elogiador.

-Es la verdad, simpática. – Me dijo.

-Pero es que parece que tienes doble personalidad y pensaras con una parte una cosa de mí y con la otra, otra muy diferente de mí.

-Lo siento. – Susurró apenado.

-La que lo siente soy yo. No debería haberte dicho nada. – Murmuré.

-No pasa nada, Bella. - ¿Me llamó por mi nombre? Noté que con su dedo me elevaba mi cabeza.

-¿Bella? – Pregunté confundida. Él arrugó el ceño.

-Es así tu nombre, ¿no? – Dijo confundido.

-Ya, pero lo que me refiero es a que no me llamaste _"simpática"_ como siempre haces.

-Vale, a partir de ahora **siempre** te diré simpática. Así estarás contenta. – Puso una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

-Lo mismo digo, egocéntrico. – Le respondí, entrecerrando los ojos.

-La cena ya está lista. – Esme salió de la cocina y nos vio muy cerca uno del otro. ¿Cuándo nos habíamos acercado tanto? Esme me dio una cariñosa sonrisa. - ¿Y los demás? – Preguntó.

-Arriba. – Dijimos mientras nos separábamos lentamente. - ¡La cena ya está lista! – Gritó Edward.

-Gracias, cariño. La próxima vez podrías subir e informarles sin chillar. – Dijo Esme con sarcasmo. Solté una risa, que me secundó Esme.

-Siéntate donde quieras, simpática. – Me dijo el egocéntrico, esperando a que yo me sentara.

Me senté en un sitio cualquiera y ¡vaya por Dios! Había elegido el sitio en el que al lado se sentaba este personaje alias egocéntrico. ¡Qué suerte la mía, en serio!

-Ya estamos aquí. – Bajaron después de diez minutos.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares de siempre y Esme puso la cena.

-¿Y papá? – Preguntó Emmett.

-Hoy le toca turno de noche. – Le respondió Esme.

-Ah, es verdad. – Dijo y se puso con lo suyo.

Pasamos la cena entre risas y charlas, muy alegres todos.

-Bien, hoy le toca a Edward lavar los platos. – Anunció Alice, mientras cogía de nuevo a Jasper de la mano y se iban para arriba. Emmett y Rose también se fueron hacia arriba.

-Os dejo, chicos. – Se despidió Esme.

Vale, creo que están tramando algo, porque siempre me dejan a solas con el egocéntrico.

-¿Me ayudas? – Preguntó tímidamente mientras miraba la mesa.

-Claro. – Me levanté y comencé a quitar la mesa. El egocéntrico también se levantó y cogiendo algunos platos, fue hacia la cocina. Lo seguí de cerca, no queriéndome quedar sola en una habitación de una casa desconocida para mí.

Deposité los platos en la encimera y me dirigí a mi lugar anterior, para traer los demás platos.

-Ni quitar los platos hacen. – Comentó Edward. Yo asentí, de acuerdo con él. - ¿Yo lavo y tu enjuagas? – Preguntó.

-Está bien. – La verdad, me daba igual.

Lavamos los platos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos tenía que decir.

-Gracias por ayudarme. – Me sonrió. – Nunca lo hacen y termino a las tantas.

-No hay de qué. – Le respondí con otra sonrisa. - ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – Pregunté.

-Seguramente, Rose y Jasper se hayan quedado. O sea, que Rose con Emmett, Jasper con Alice y tú… ¿conmigo? – Vale, esto no me gustaba.

-¿Y no hay cuarto de invitados? – Pregunté con una última esperanza.

-Ese es el problema: Está en reforma. – Dijo preocupado.

-Mmm… está bien. – Acepté derrotada. Vi que él sonreía y no sé por qué. Bueno, eso es lo que tienen los cambios de humor.

-El cuarto de baño está ahí. – Me señaló una pequeña habitación dentro de su cuarto.

Su cuarto… para mí era el paraíso. No me malinterpretéis, es que tiene tantos discos de música clásica y libros clásicos… que es que por solo tener eso, ya es mi lugar favorito en la casa/mansión de los Cullen.

Me adentré al cuarto de baño – no sin antes coger mi ropa, sería vergonzoso salir solamente con una toalla al cuarto de un egocéntrico – y me metí en la ducha.

Me duché tranquilamente y me salí. Me vestí rápidamente y abrí la puerta del baño, para que saliese todo el vapor y no me asfixiase allí dentro.

Salí un momento e ignoré al dueño de la habitación, tal y como él a menudo lo empleaba conmigo.

Después de cinco minutos viendo muchos discos de música, casi todo el vapor había salido del cuarto de baño, por lo que volví a entrar y me lavé los dientes.

-Mira, pero si hasta las simpáticas como tú, le sienta bien el pijama.

Mmm… Claro… Claro, lo que tú digas. Solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de manga corta. Los colores subieron a mi cara.

-¿Intentas elogiarme? – Pregunté. Él asintió con una sonrisa divertida. – No lo estás consiguiendo. – Escupí. A él no, al lavabo.

-Lo que digas. – Se encogió de hombros. – Para mí sí lo hago. – Me empujó con la cadera y me echó del lavabo cuando yo estaba por sacar los restos de pasta de dientes de nuevo. Casi lo hecho en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunté irritada.

-¿Lavarme los dientes? – Preguntó retóricamente.

-Claro, pero ¿No ves que yo estoy haciendo lo mismo? – Ahora, pregunté yo retóricamente.

-Lo que digas. – Me miró entrecerrando sus ojos. – Déjame a mí, para eso es **mí** cuarto de baño.

-_Lo que digas_. – Utilicé las mismas palabras que había usado él. – Espera a que termine yo y después lo haces tú. – Intenté razonar.

-Ahora. – Se enfurruñó como un niño chico.

-¿Nunca te han dicho "Las señoritas primero"? – Le pregunté. Me estaba enfadando y todo porque a él se le había plantado entre ceja y ceja lavarse los dientes ahora.

-Sí, pero ¿Acaso tú eres una señorita?

-Vale, a mí no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra. – Me terminé de enjuagar la boca y después salí del cuarto de Edward dando un portazo con la puerta.

Cuando iba a mitad del pasillo, algo – más bien alguien – me agarró de mi brazo, haciendo que me girara.

-Bella… - Empezó.

-Déjame, no quiero hablar. – Le dije, a punto de llorar.

-Bella, perdona. – Le miré a los ojos. – No quería…

-No quiero hablar, Edward. – Logré zafarme de su abrazo y corrí hacia una de las habitaciones. Por suerte era la de Alice.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó angustiada. Se levantó de su cama y me llevó hacia ella. – Haber, tranquilízate y cuéntame. – Pidió cariñosamente.

Después de varias inspiraciones profundas y limpiar las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas, pude hablar.

-Tu hermano. – sollozo. – Estaba en su cuarto de baño, lavándome los dientes, cuando vino él y me empujó. – Vi que Alice iba a decir algo, pero continué. – Después empezamos a picarnos con típicas preguntas retóricas, hasta que yo le dije "¿Nunca te han dicho 'Las señoritas primero'?" y él insinuó que yo no lo era. – Susurré. – Puede parecer que es una tontería, pero por alguna extraña razón, me ha dolido.

Alice salió de su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta y pude escuchar claramente todos sus chillidos. Solo esperaba que Esme no estuviera dormida.

-_¿¡Mamá no te enseñó modales o qué, idiota! - _Primer grito.

-_Déjame, Alice. _

_-¿¡Estás tonto o qué! ¿¡Cómo se te ha ocurrido tan siquiera decirle a Bella que no era una señorita! – _Segundo grito.

-_¡Yo se lo he dicho de broma! ¡No esperaba que se lo tomase tan a pecho! _

Escuché como Esme subía las escaleras y se dirigía hacia el cuarto del egocéntrico.

-_¡Y como el imbécil que eres no le habrás pedido ni perdón! ¡Porque una ya te haya hecho lo que fuera que te hiciera, las demás no somos iguales a ella! ¡Bella no lo es! ¿¡Cuándo vas a entender eso! ¿¡Tan difícil es! - _¿A que se refería con 'porque una ya te haya hecho lo que fuera que te hiciera, las demás no somos iguales a ella'? Esto es muy raro.

-_Alice vete a tu cuarto, ya me encargo yo de esto. Emmett, la puedes soltar. – _Escuché como decía la cariñosa voz de Esme. ¿Emmett, la puedes soltar? Seguro que Alice se habría puesto como histérica y habría intentado pegarle y todo.

Entró al cuarto, pegando un portazo. Venía echa una furia y podría poner la mano en el fuego y no quemarme, de que algo se cocía detrás de esa máscara de indiferencia de Edward y las palabras de Alice.

Alice respiró profundamente y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Y Jasper y Rose? – Pregunté, ya que no los había visto.

-Estaban seguros de que iban a quedarse a dormir aquí. Sus padres tuvieron que hacer un viaje de negocios y a ellos no les gusta que se queden solos en la casa. Por lo que se iban a quedar, pero llamaron y dijeron que su reunión terminó mucho antes de lo esperado y que ya se dirigían hacia su casa.

-¿Entonces duermo contigo? – Pregunté nuevamente esperanzada.

-¡Por supuesto, Bella! – Chilló contenta. Se puso seria de nuevo. La bipolaridad viene de familia. – Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me preguntes con total sinceridad.

-Pregunta lo que quieras, Alice. – Le contesté.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano? – Me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola! =D **

**Estamos aquí de nuevo, deciros que este capítulo está recién sacado del horno! Si no llegan a ser por las canciones de Michael Jackson, sigo todavía con el bloqueo xD **

**Bueno, *-* Deciros que el musical de Michael Jackson, fue I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E! es que todavía lo recuerdo y es que me emociono! Me largué a llorar cuando la presentadora decía cosas super bonitas o en las canciones con doble sigbificado como You Are Not Alone =') y tengo una foto con Mampuele! =D para las que no lo sepan es uno de los dobles oficiales de MJ! *.*También tengo una foto con YURE! =) Quien haya visto Fama ¡A bailar! 2, sabrá quien es! (bueno, es un programa español xD) también tengo una de Alex... también del programa anterior, pero de la primera edición! =D Aii es que Yure es más majaa! cuando en el Free Style (Puedes bailar lo que quieras) salió yure, mi amiga alice y yo: ¡Yure, yure! y después cantaron el We are the world porque la gente empezó: ¡OTRA, OTRA, OTRA! y al final la cantaron. Ella se subió arriba y la saludé (Nadie más lo hacia ¬¬ xD) y me respondio! jajaja me motivée! En fin, volvería a repetirlo sin duda alguna! =) Además, con todo el royo este de que estoy mala, iba casi ronca y ya hoy es que no puedo hablar! xDD pero me da igual, valió la pena,**

**Bueno, subiré las fotos al Facebook y otras redes sociales, ^^ **

**Respecto al capítulo, espero que os haya gustado! me he esmerado mucho y ya aquí hay peleas y ya sabéis, cuando se gustan, se pican (Es como pelearse con alguien, pero con tonteo, yo me piqué mucho en el mundial de este año, con los pititos, por ejemplo: Empiezas a tocar el pito, el otro te sigue, tu pitas mucho más fuerte y más tiempo, el otro te sigue con mayor intensidad que tu y bueno, eso es xD) Espero que os hayais entendido, porque yo ni me entiendo xD **

**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, solo GRACIIAS POR LOS REVIEWSS! me encantan! *o* **

**Me tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo de matemáticas (Algo del número de oro o algo así xD) **

**Chaoooo! **

**Intentaré actualizar mis otros fics cuando pueda =) **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**

**PD: Estoy abiertas a sujerencias para el siguiente capítulo! (:**


	6. No me lo creo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M**, solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 6: **_No me lo creo._

**Bella's Pov. **

_-¿Entonces duermo contigo? – Pregunté nuevamente esperanzada._

_-¡Por supuesto, Bella! – Chilló contenta. Se puso seria de nuevo. La bipolaridad viene de familia. – Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me preguntes con total sinceridad._

_-Pregunta lo que quieras, Alice. – Le contesté._

_-¿Te gusta mi hermano? – Me preguntó mirándome fijamente._

**-**¿En serio, Alice? – Le devolví sin poder creerme la pregunta.

-Sí, Bella. En serio. Respóndela. – Me ordenó.

-¿No? – Sonó más a una pregunta que a otra cosa.

-¡Sí, sí te gusta! ¡Y no me digas que no! Porque conozco a mucha gente enamorada así, como mi hermano y tú, que siempre estáis como en una guerra de bipolaridad. – Entrecerró los ojos pero no quitó nunca esa ancha sonrisa. - ¡Y no se te ocurra negármelo porque no va a servir para nada! – Me apuntó con un dedo.

-Si tú lo dices, Alice…

-Obvio que lo digo yo, Mary Alice Cullen futura de Hale. ¿Quién sino? – Preguntó retóricamente.

Yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Es tarde, durmamos. – Destapó la cama y me metí bajo las calentitas sábanas en su compañía. – Me encanta haberte conocido, Bella. – Me dijo sonriendo.

-Y yo a ti, Alice. El mundo está lleno de arpías y mala gente. – Le contesté. – Buenas noches.

-Igualmente.

Me desperté al parecer, bastante temprano, ya que no se escuchaba nada en la casa. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Alice.

Bajé y la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, así que había alguien ya. Entré en la cocina. Y vaya quién estaba allí ¬¬

-Buenos días. – Dije fríamente, tratando de ser educada.

-Buenos días. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

Me senté en el lado opuesto a donde él se encontraba, y miré a la nada hasta que él me miró y habló.

-No sabía que te lo tomarías tan a pecho, lo siento de verdad. – Me dijo.

-Está bien, no pasa nada. – Rodé los ojos.

-No, no está bien. Estoy tan acostumbrado a tratar a las chicas de la escuela de forma tan ruda que se me olvidó como tratar a una señorita como tú. – Soltó una risa triste.

-Pero como dijo anoche Alice, yo no soy como las demás. – Le contesté.

-Ya lo sé, Bella. Pero es que… es tan grande el dolor que siento. – Me volvió a replicar.

-No sé cómo ayudarte si no me cuentas toda la historia, Edward. – Dije tiernamente.

-Vas a tener que esperar. – Dijo con una mueca de perdón. – No estoy preparado para contarlo todavía. Lo siento. – Agachó la mirada.

-No pasa nada. – Le sonreí. - ¿Egocéntrico?

-¿Sí, simpática?

Reímos.

_**Dos meses después. **_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la 'reconciliación' con el egocéntrico. Desde aquella pequeña disculpa, se muestra mucho más apegado a mí, cosa que me encantaba.

Sí, después de eso descubrí que me gustaba Edward. Y mucho. Cosa que se lo tuve que confesar rápidamente a Rose y a Alice porque si no capaz de decírselo en su propia cara.

Este comportamiento llevó a cabo a que a mí me miraran con desprecio porque Edward pasaba de ellas y se iba conmigo.

Todavía no estaba preparado para contármelo, pero todos los días me recorvada que algún día me lo explicaría.

-Hola, chicos. – Saludé cuando llegué por la mañana.

-Buenos días, Bella. – Saludó primero Jasper.

-¡Bella, amiga mía! – Esa era Alice y desearía no poder escuchar esas palabras que tan poco me gustan. Porque el saludo significa solamente una cosa. - ¡Hoy nos vamos de compras y te vienes sí o sí!

-Qué remedio. – Suspiré.

-Hola, Bella. – Dijeron a la vez Emmett y Rose. Siempre hacían lo mismo.

-Ey, simpática. – Ese es el egocéntrico.

-Egocéntrico. – Le respondí.

Tocó el timbre mientras que hablábamos tranquilamente.

Un detalle que se me ha olvidado mencionar es que algunas chicas como Jessica Stanley o Lauren Mallory se acercaron a mí para ver si podían obtener información sobre Edward. Pero pasé de ellas. Con el egocéntrico a tu lado, aprendes muchas cosas como el arte de la ignorancia. Así lo llamaba él.

Era jueves, por lo que mi primera clase era Filosofía, así que me fui con Alice y Edward.

En casi todas las clases estaba con Edward, aunque en algunas en sitios diferentes. En Filosofía yo estaba con Alice.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir de compras hoy, Alice? Ya tengo planes. – Me inventé. Vi que Edward dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y me miró fijamente.

-Porque sí, Bella. Se acerca un hecho por el cual debes estar bien vestida. Confía en mí. Nunca te he fallado, ¿verdad? – Me puso ese puchero y tuve que aceptar que todo lo que había predicho era cierto. - ¿Y qué planes tienes tú, eh? – Preguntó.

-Tumbarme en el sofá y ver películas. Algo que no hago desde la temporada de exámenes. – Vi que Edward suspiraba lentamente y se giró de nuevo a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Para eso ya tendrás tiempo en las vacaciones, Bella. – Rodó los ojos.

-Alice, para las vacaciones todavía queda mucho tiempo. – Ahora fui yo quien rodó los ojos.

-Da igual, te vienes sí o sí. – Me miró amenazadoramente, pero de repente puso su característico puchero de perro mojado bajo la lluvia.

-Está bien, Alice. Lo que tú quieras, hija. **(N/A: Es como una expresión que dices cuando estás molesta en plan, cuando un hijo te lo repite cansinamente y tú, como no, aceptas xD) –** Le dije como una madre a una hija.

-Wiiiii, gracias, Bella. – Me dio un abrazo estrangulador, que me quedé sin aire en mis pulmones.

-Alice, la estás asfixiando. Se está poniendo azul, incluso.

-Ups, lo siento, Bella. – Se disculpó Alice.

-No pasa nada. – Le dije cuando recuperé mi aliento.

No pudo decir nada más, porque el profesor entró y no pudimos intercambiar palabra alguna.

Terminó la clase y nos fuimos a inglés y después a Matemáticas.

Llegó la hora del recreo y como siempre, nos dejaron salir.

Fuimos a uno de los parques de Forks y como siempre hablamos allí.

-¿Podemos hablar, Bella? – Preguntó Edward en mi oído y a mí me recorrió una corriente eléctrica por toda mi columna vertebral.

-Claro, egocéntrico. – Le dijimos a los chicos que ahora veníamos y nos fuimos a uno de los bancos, lejos de la vista de los chicos. - ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Pregunté cuando nos sentamos.

-Ya estoy listo para contártelo, Bella. – Me dijo.

-¿En serio? – Pregunté, sin poder creérmelo.

-Sí, Bella. Pero no creo que sea conveniente que hablemos aquí. Además es una historia bastante larga. ¿Quedamos el sábado? – Preguntó dudosamente.

-Claro. ¿Dónde?

-Voy yo a recogerte, ¿bien? – Asentí.

-Emm… ¿Edward? – Lo llamé.

-Dime, Bella.

-¿Esto es como una cita? – Pregunté mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-No es _como_ una cita. _Es_ una cita. – Se levantó con esa sonrisa torcida y me tendió su mano. La cogí y me levanté.

Me acercó a él y me dio un leve y corto beso en mis **labios**_**. **_Fue corto, pero me llenó de dicha y me sentía en la gloria vendita. ¡En las nubes, estaba! En mi interior saltaba y bailaba el 'Waka Waka' aunque sea más antiguo. Fue el primer baile que se me vino a la mente.

¡Me había besado!

¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen me había besado!

Volvimos a donde estaban los chicos y para ellos no pasó desapercibido el fuerte sonrojo que llevaba en mis mejillas.

Tampoco el hecho de que íbamos cogidos de la mano. Nos miraron interrogantes, pero la ignorancia lo es todo.

Como solo quedaba un sitio en el banco, Edward se sentó y con eso, me llevó a mí hasta su regazo.

Me puse de un color diferente.

Lo dejaron pasar y hablaron como siempre. Nos fuimos ya hacia el instituto ya que iba a tocar en pocos minutos.

Las tres clases restantes pasaron muy rápidas.

-Te recojo en tu casa dentro de media hora, Bella. – Me avisó Alice. – Rose, tú te vienes conmigo a mi casa, ¿cierto?

-Sí, cierto. – Afirmó.

-Nos vamos, Bella. – Emmett me dio un abrazo y se fue a su Jeep con Rose, la cual se despidió con otro abrazo.

-Chao, Bella. – Se despidió Jasper.

-Adiós, my friend. – Alice me dio un abrazo rápido. – Nos vemos luego. – Esta vez se lo dijo a Edward. ¿No se había ido ya?

-¿No te habías ido ya? – Le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-¿E irme sin despedirte de ti? – Preguntó retóricamente. – Ni en el peor de mis sueños.

-Oh, eso ha sonado muy cursi. – Reí. – Adiós, Edward. – Le di un pico en los labios, que no sé cómo me armé de valor para dárselo.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó cerca de mis labios. No me dejó responder, solo me volvió a besar. Me agarró de mi nuca con una mano y con la otra mi cintura. Yo pasé mis brazos por sus hombros. Estuvimos moviendo nuestros labios al compás, hasta que se nos agotó nuestro aire en los pulmones. – Eso está mucho mejor. – Rió.

-Eeh… ¿Eso qué ha sido? – Pregunté tontamente.

-Nuestro primer beso. – Sonrió. – Me tengo que ir antes de que mi hermana note algo raro. Adiós, simpática. Nos vemos mañana. – Sonrió.

-Adiós, egocéntrico. – Me dio otro corto beso y se fue.

Me metí en mi Audi y hasta que no salí, él no salió detrás de mí. ¿No irá a seguirme, verdad? Porque si no, es para matarlo. Bueno, da igual. Me agrada que haga estas cosas.

Llegué a mi casa con Edward tras mi coche. Subí a mi habitación y me cambié de ropa. En realidad, solo me cambié la camisa. Llevaba una blanca y me la cambié por una azul eléctrico.

-Qué aburrida eres, Bella. – Me dijeron Rose y Alice a la vez, cuando entré en el descapotable rojo de Rose.

-Eso es lo que hay. – Le respondí a mis buenas amigas.

En ese momento, Alice iba a decir algo, pero a mí me vibró mi móvil y le dije que se esperara.

_No le digas absolutamente __**nada**__ de nuestros besitos ni a Alice ni a Rose ¬¬ _

_Seguro que te hacen sentir mal por tanta pregunta. _

_Lo siento por exponerte de este modo. _

_Edward :D_

Le contesté rápidamente.

_No te preocupes, soy una maestra de la mentira (: _

_Gracias por avisarme, seguro que me iban a preguntar por eso ¬¬ _

_No pasa nada. _

_Bella (: _

No me respondió, pero lo había leído.

-¿Puedo? – Preguntó Alice girándose hacia mí, ya que conducía Rose.

-Adelante, Alice, pregunta lo que quieras. – Le dije.

-¿Hay algo entre mi hermano y tú? – Preguntó botando desde su asiento.

-Alice, alucinas. Más quisiera yo eso. No hay nada. – Mentí.

-Ugh, yo también lo querría. – Dijo Alice poniendo un puchero.

-Y yo. – Suspiré. - ¿Para qué vamos de compras? – Pregunté.

-¡Para tu cita con mi hermano! – Chilló de nuevo, dando saltitos.

-Ah, vale. Pero nada muy exagerado, eh. – Avisé.

-Claro, Bella. – Vi a Rose rodar los ojos.

Llegamos al centro comercial de Port Ángeles y Alice fue al interior dando saltitos mientras que Rose y yo la seguíamos desde atrás.

-¡Mira, Bella! – Chilló Alice cuando vimos un vestido azul eléctrico, del mismo color que la camisa que llevaba.

-Alice, es una simple cita, no una boda. – Rodé los ojos.

-Está bien. Elige tú, pero nosotras te daremos el visto bueno. – Me dijo Rose.

-Guay. – Dije.

Salimos de esa tienda y vi el nombre de la tienda. Vale, Alice, ¿Para qué me metes en una tienda de vestidos de novias y madrinas? Ni que fuera a asistir a una boda.

Alice nos arrastró a otra tienda un poco más… normal. Pero seguían siendo vestidos de noche o de cócteles.

-Alice, ¿Podrías ir a una tienda normal? – Pidió Rose. – No queremos que Bella se vea como una zorra en busca de 'presas'. – Rodó los ojos.

-Exactamente eso, Alice. – La secundé.

Ella suspiró y salió de la tienda.

Nos llevó a otra y ¡Wow! Me encantaba, era totalmente acorde a mi estilo.

Alice me obligó a comprar casi toda la tienda, y sin exagerar.

Al final, compré todo lo que Alice cogió entre sus manos y asegurando que eran de mi talla, fue a la caja registradora y entre ella y Rose lo pagaron todo. Intenté rechistar, pero me dijeron que era por el bien de la humanidad. ¿Qué paranoias se inventan estas dos con tal de comprar ropa?

Al final, terminamos por comprar un conjunto sencillo.

Mi padre me llamó, diciendo que hoy no iba a dormir. Bah, la casa es como si fuera totalmente mía, así que…

Cenamos allí y después me llevaron a mi casa. Me tuvieron que ayudar a bajar todas las bolsas y después de una larga y relajante ducha, cené y me dormí pensando en el exquisito beso que me dio Edward.

* * *

**Hoola! hoola! hoola! =D **

**Lo siento por no actualizar por la tarde, lo tenía acabado pero me fui al cine con **Chica-midori** a ver Vampires Suck (Hincame el diente xD) y mi madre no me dejó subir ¬¬ **

**Bueno, en serio, quien no la haya visto, SE LAS RECOMIENDO! tiene unos puntazos que te quedas LOL! jajaja xDD **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí, personalmente, es mi favorito! :D **

**wii, en el siguiente ya se verá el secreto que esconde Edward, solo digo eso. :) **

**Bueno, os dejo haber si escribo algo de "Hold my hand" **

**¡Sí, chicas! Nueva historia! :D **

**Algunas ya las leen, pero si hay alguien que no sepa de ella, le agradecería que se pasara! :D **

**Más abajo dejo el Summary :) **

**Se os quiere! :D**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

**PD: ¡GATO! jajajajjajajaa xDD **

**Summary: **_Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B. _


	7. La Cita

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 7: **_La Cita._

**Bella's Pov. **

Me levanté el viernes por la mañana bastante alegre. Me duché y me vestí con mis vaqueros desgastados y me puse una camiseta básica blanca y encima de ella me puse una camisa, dejando los botones abiertos. Mi cabello volvía a estar rebelde, por lo que me lo recogí en una cola alta. Me puse pinzas para recoger algunos mechones que no llegaban a la coleta. Me puse mis Converse negras y bajé a la cocina. Como siempre, Charlie ya se había ido. Desayuné lo mismo de siempre, cogí mi mochila y vi que ya me tenía que dirigir al instituto. Me subí en mi Audi y salí rumbo al instituto.

-Buenos días. – Saludé a la duende.

-¡Hola, Bella! – Me saludó efusivamente, seguramente porque mañana podrían jugar un poco con mi persona.

-¡Bella! – Otra que para nada estaba entusiasmada era Rose.

-Sé que estas demostraciones de efusividad son porque mañana jugaréis conmigo, así que ahorrad saliva y no me digáis que estas demostraciones de efusividad son porque me queréis. – Rodé los ojos.

-¡Bella! – Exclamaron ofendidas.

-Es la verdad. – Intervino Emmett. – Hola, Bella. – Me sonrió con esa característica sonrisa con hoyuelos.

-Hola, Emmett. – Le respondí. - ¿Y Jasper y Edward? – Pregunté ya que no los había visto.

-Vienen juntos. A Jasper se le antojó e hizo un berrinche… - Empezó a contar Rose.

-¿Jasper haciendo un berrinche? – Pregunté riéndome. – Creía que la de los berrinches era Alice. Sin ofender. – Añadí cuando me mataba con la mirada.

-Eso es, Bella. – Rose suspiró. – Total, que Edward no se ha podido negar porque Jasper se ha puesto peor que cuando se pone Emmett cuando quiere algo. – Volvió a suspirar.

-Quién lo creería. El tranquilo Jasper, teniendo un berrinche. – Comentó Emmett. – Juntarse con Alice es lo que tiene. – Suspiró teatralmente.

-¡Oye! – Replicó enojada. Le pegó a Emmett en un brazo, ya que no llegaba a su cuello para darle una colleja. Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿De qué os reís? - Preguntó ¿Edward? ¿Y este cuando había llegado?

-De los berrinches de mi hermano y de Alice. – Explicó Rose.

Él rió, pero otro golpe le llegó y directamente a su nuca.

-¡Oye! ¿Quieres matarme o qué? Ha dolido. – Se quejó cuando Jasper le dio una colleja bastante fuerte. **(N/A: Bueno, si la das mal y das en un lugar concreto, puedes causarle la muerte.)**

-Perdón, quejica. – Se _disculpó_ Jasper.

-Lo que digas. – Musitó y se fue enojado hacia Economía.

-Chicos, va a tocar ya. ¿Entramos? – Habló Rosalie, ya que se había creado un ambiente bastante tenso.

-Claro. – Respondió Emmett.

Los chicos tenían otras clases y a mí me tocaba Economía con Edward, por lo que me despedí de ellos y me fui hacia Economía.

-_He escuchado que Edward Cullen se llevó a la cama a otra chica. _– Se escuchaban murmullos por todo el pasillo.

-_Yo he __visto__ que ayer se iba con una chica, así como con acento Mexicano._ – Vale, tenía visto y comprobado que la gente se inventa las cosas por tal de joder. Perdón por la expresión.

Si ayer se fue tras de mí. La gente por tal de hablar, se inventa cualquier cosa. Pero bueno, eso es lo que tiene estar tachado de _Playboy_ cuando no lo eres. Aunque estas conclusiones las había sacado yo, al no ver **nunca** a Edward salir con nadie. Mañana lo sabré todo y si es un chulo pasota así porque sí o por si tiene un pasado como lo tengo yo.

Ejem, ese es otro tema que no viene al caso.

Entré a la clase y vi que Edward todavía estaba con esa expresión de enojo.

-Hola, egocéntrico. – Saludé cuando llegué a su lado. Vi como me miraba y todo su enojo se iba.

-Hola, simpática. – Sonrió de lado. – Lamento no haberte esperado para venir juntos a esta clase ni por saludarte. – Suspiró. – Pero Jasper hay veces que me saca de mis casillas. Como antes. ¿Quería matarme? – Preguntó retóricamente. Yo solo lo escuchaba y dejaba que se desahogara. – Realmente me ha dolido. Hay casos en los que han muerto a casusa de una colleja como la que me dio Jasper.

-Edward, seguramente no querría darte tan fuerte. – Le dije sacando mis cosas.

-Seguro. – Susurró. – Además, juntarse con Alice es lo que tiene. – Reí. – Es verdad.

-No me rio por eso. Tu hermano Emmett ha usado esa misma expresión unos minutos antes de que tú llegaras. – Le expliqué.

-Cosas raras de hermanos. – Reímos. – Tengo ganas de besarte. – Susurró para que nadie lo escuchase. Yo me mordí mi labio inferior.

-Y yo, pero eso pasa por haberte ido sin esperarme. Si me fueras esperado seguro que podríamos habernos besado en alguno de los pasillos. – Le dije.

-Ya lo sé, y siento eso, de verdad. – Me dijo. – Por favor, deja de hacer eso. – Pidió.

-¿Eh? – Dije sin entender.

-Morderte tu labio inferior. Hace que tenga más ganas de besarte.

-Lo siento. – Lo liberé de la presa de mis dientes. - ¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor. – Sonrió y entró en profesor.

Tomé notas por doquier. La clase pasó realmente lenta, pero esta clase no era la más entretenida.

-Nos vemos en el recreo. – Me despedí de Edward, cuando ya recogí todas mis cosas.

-Cierto, te echaré de menos. – Puso un puchero. Yo asentí. – Espera, mi siguiente clase está casi al lado de la tuya, te acompaño. – Ofreció.

-Claro. – Acepté.

Íbamos andando en un silencio tranquilo, cuando una voz chillona bastante conocida para mí, se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Hola, Eddie! – Saludó la zorra mayor, es decir, Tanya Denali. Se abalanzó sobre Edward, para darle un beso. Instantáneamente, el giró la cara y Tanya cayó sobre sus _bonitos_pies.

-Te he dicho que no me llames Eddie ni que intentes besarme más, Tanya. – Le dijo él.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Tanya. – Me cogió de la mano y la rodeamos. Vi su cara y vi que por dentro se moría de celos por estar cogida de la mano de Edward.

-Adiós, Edward. – Me despedí de él.

-Adiós, Bella. – Me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo me sonrojé. – Nos vemos en el recreo. –Y se fue hacia su clase.

La clase que tenía ahora era Lengua y Literatura. ¡Oh, ahora que me acuerdo!

-Ey, Emmett. – Saludé cuando me senté a su lado.

-Bella. – Dijo sin despegar la vista del libro que tenía frente a él.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunté.

-A siguiente hora tengo un examen y lo quiero aprobar con más de un siete. – Informó.

-Ah, está bien. – Le respondí. – Oye, ¿Edward se dio cuenta de que le robaste "Orgullo y Prejuicio" para mí? – Pregunté.

-No. – Rió. – Pero algún día se dará cuenta. – Volvió a reír. - ¿Todavía lo tienes?

-Claro, tengo pensado dárselo hoy. – Siempre lo metía en la mochila pero nunca me acordaba dárselo.

La clase pasó bastante rápida, puesto que era de mi agrado.

-Chao, Emmett. Nos vemos luego. – Me despedí.

-Adiós, Bella.

-Ah, y suerte con tu examen.

-¡Gracias! – Me besó la mejilla y se fue directo hacia el salón de actos. Allí es donde se hacían todos los exámenes.

Entré a la clase de Historia y allí ya estaban Rose y Jasper.

-Ey. – Saludé con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Bella. – Saludaron. – Por cierto, ¿Sabes si Edward está enfadado? – Preguntó Jasper.

-Siento decirlo, pero sí. Bastante. – Le dije.

-Mierda. – Suspiró. – Gracias por la información, Bella. – Jasper se giró y empezó a hablar con su compañero de mesa. Yo iba con Rose.

La clase empezó y no tuve tiempo de hablar con Rose. Esta clase también se pasaba bastante lenta y mucho más, cuando era antes del recreo y un ¡viernes! Eso no puede ser.

Fuimos a las taquillas y dejé la mochila en ella y como siempre saqué mi móvil, mi carnet y ahora, "Orgullo y Prejuicio" para Edward.

Ellos ya nos estaban esperando en la puerta.

La mujer amable nos dejó pasar como todos los días y nos fuimos al parque de siempre. Realmente, era un lugar bastante bonito.

-Menos mal que se han acabado las clases por media hora. – Suspiró Alice.

-Cierto. – Dijo Emmett mientras le daba un gran bocado a su gran bocadillo de chorizo.

-¿Tenéis planes para esta tarde? – Preguntó Alice.

-Sí. – Afirmé. Cinco cabezas se giraron hacia mí. – Charlie quiere que cenemos juntos. Nunca está en casa y dice que para un día que está en ella, no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad. – Rodé los ojos.

-Oh, entiende a tu padre, Bella. Solamente quiere pasar tiempo contigo ya que su trabajo no lo deja. – Jasper tenía razón.

-Jasper tiene razón, simpática. – Seguramente ya se habían reconciliado. Jasper le dio un empujón amistoso.

-Ahora vengo, voy a comprar y Chupa-Chups, se me ha antojado. – Me levanté de mi sitio y vi que Emmett corría para ocupar mi sitio. Rodé los ojos. - ¿Queréis algo? – Negaron con la cabeza.

Me dirigí hacia el quiosco que quedaba a unos pasos de donde estábamos sentados, pero estaba tras unos árboles y así no se podía ver.

Pegué un pequeño grito cuando unos brazos se pasaron por mi cintura.

-Edward Cullen, vuelves a hacer eso y te la verás conmigo. – Amenacé cerrando los ojos y, después de unos segundos, disfrutando de la sensación de estar entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, es solo que no podía aguantar más. – Me susurró en mi oreja. – ¿Me perdonas? – Me giró y vi ese puchero como el que hacía Alice.

-Pero si no estoy enfadada contigo. – Le besé en los labios, en lo que yo quería que fuera un pico, pero él no me dejó y alargó el beso pero nunca sin profundizarlo.

-Te dije que no podía aguantar más, y mi paciencia ha llegado hasta aquí. – Me cogió de la mano y me guió hacia el quiosco.

-¿Sabes, egocéntrico? Lo que más valoro de una persona es la paciencia que tiene y tú no tienes mucha…

-Puedo ser paciente cuando me lo propongo, simpática. – Me sonrió y me dio un leve beso en mis labios.

-Sí, todo el mundo dice lo mismo. – Negué con la cabeza, divertida.

-Pero yo lo digo con sinceridad. – Dijo orgulloso.

-Que sí, que sí. – Afirmé sarcástica. – Un Kojak **(N/A: Mis Chupa-Chups favoritos! =D)**. ¿Quieres algo? – Le pregunté a Edward.

-No, no, gracias. – Me sonrió.

Le pagué al hombre y me fui contenta con mi Chupa-Chups.

-Podría decir que estas feliz porque te has comprado el Chupa-Chups y no porque estás conmigo. – Puso un pucherito.

-Ay, Edward, a veces eres tan tonto. – Le dije riéndome.

-Simpática que eres. – Susurró.

-Y no te olvides que tú eres el egocéntrico de turno. – Le solté la mano ya que íbamos a llegar al banco.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó con un puchero, tratando de volver a coger mi mano.

-No, Edward, vamos a llegar y nos van a ver. Paso de preguntas gili… ejem. Tú me entiendes. – Sonreí.

-Sí, yo te entiendo. – Sonrió y nos expusimos a la vista de los chicos.

Tuvimos que volver, ya que se hacía tarde. Las siguientes clases, me tocaba con Rose, en ingles con Edward y en Biología y Geología con él y con Alice y Jasper.

Estas clases se pasaron volando y llegó la hora de irnos a casa.

-Mañana estamos en tu casa sobre las cinco y media, Bella. – Me avisó Rose.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté aturdida.

-Lo has escuchado. Hasta mañana, Bella. – Se despidió Alice con un abrazo, Rose con otro, y Jasper y Emmett con un abrazo.

-¿Vienes? – Preguntó Jasper apuntando al Volvo.

-No, vete tú con Alice, Emmett y Rose en el Jeep. Bella me tiene que dar algo.

-Oh, cierto. – Rebusqué en la mochila para hacer tiempo mientras que ellos se iban en el Jeep. – Toma, y gracias. – Sonreí con un leve tono rosado en mis mejillas.

-De nada, pero ¿Cuándo lo cogiste? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Emmett te lo robó para mí. – Reí.

-Creía que tenías todos los clásicos de Jane Austen.

-Y los tengo. – Empecé a explicar. – Lo que pasa es que Phil, el marido de mi madre, me lo cogió y no me lo devolvió. – Expliqué.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó mientras me acariciaba tiernamente mis mejillas. Había notado la máscara de frialdad que puse cuando hablé de Phil.

-No, no. No pasa nada. – Sonreí.

-No te creo. ¿En serio estás bien? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Que sí, Edward. – Rodé los ojos. – Es que… yo también… tengo un pasado… que no es de mi agrado. Sobre todo las experiencias de instituto. – Suspiré.

-Está bien. – Respondió y me abrazó. – Igual que tú has sido paciente conmigo, seré igual de paciente para ti. ¿Está bien? – Asentí desde su pecho. – Bella, no te quiero ver triste. – Me levantó mi cara.

-No… no pasa nada. – Dije intentando no llorar.

-No llores, por favor. – Pidió amablemente. Inhalé profundamente.

-No estoy llorando. ¿No lo ves? – Le dije riendo.

-Eso me gusta mucho más. Me tengo que ir antes de que sospechen. – Suspiré. Me besó tiernamente y se separó cuando nos faltó el aire.

-¿Me vas a seguir nuevamente? – Pregunté sonrojándome.

-Claro, quiero estar tranquilo en lo que queda de tarde.

-Para algo sirven los móviles, Edward. – Rodé los ojos.

-Que no. Te sigo y punto. ¿A qué esperas? Vamos. – Me empujó hacia mi coche y me abrió la puerta. Antes de que me sentase, me volvió a besar. – Chao, Bella. Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós, Edward. – Cerró la puerta y se fue hacia su Volvo.

Salí y me dirigí hacia mi casa. Como me había dicho, hasta que me aparqué, no se fue. No tuve de otra que volver a despedirme con un gesto de mano.

La tarde pasó rápida. Sobre las ocho, me puse a preparar la cena. A las ocho y media llegó mi padre.

Comimos en silencio, aunque a veces me preguntaba cosas sobre el instituto o yo a él sobre su trabajo.

En fin, me fui de Guatemala y me meto en Guatepeor. Cuánta razón tiene ese dicho.

Vivir con Charlie era casi… Deprimente. No es que yo no quiera a mi padre. ¡No! Yo lo quería mucho, pero mi madre es demasiado efusiva y mi padre demasiado… ¿Amargado? ¿Aguafiestas? ¿Depresivo? Yo creo que no ha superado la separación de mi madre… todavía. Cada uno es de una forma.

-Papá. – Lo llamé en un momento de la cena.

-¿Sí, Bella?

-¿Has considerado alguna vez dejar atrás el pasado con mamá y buscarte una nueva compañera? – Pregunté lo más educada que pude.

-La verdad… es que no. Siento que traicionaría a tu madre.

-Papá, ella se ha casado de nuevo. Ha rehecho su vida y pienso que es conveniente que te busques a una mujer que te aprecie y que te quiera. No te puedes quedar todo el día encerrado en el trabajo o en la casa viendo la televisión. Sal y busca a mujeres. ¿Te acuerdas de Sue, la mujer de Harry? Se separó de él y sé que te has sentido atraído por ella y no me digas que no, papá.

-Sí, no te voy a negar que siempre me ha llamado la atención, pero nunca la vi… de esa manera. – Respondió.

-Pues mírala de esa forma y sal con ella. Pídele una cita. Mañana. – Le apremié.

-¡Buena idea! –No lo había visto así de animado desde que llegué a Forks. – Voy a llamarla. Gracias, hija. – Me besó en la frente y se fue al salón a por el teléfono inalámbrico.

Subí las escaleras y dejé que hablase tranquilo con Sue. Lo malo de tener a esa mujer en tu vida, es su hija, Leah. Siempre me ha caído mal. Desde que la conocí con tres años. Su hermano mellizo, Seth, era mucha mejor persona que ella. Y me caía mucho mejor.

Me puse a hacer mi tarea, puesto que estaba aburrida y no tenía ganas de encender mi portátil. Sí, soy una vaga :D

-Bella, mañana salgo con Sue. – Me avisó Charlie antes de irse a dormir.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! Por cierto, papá. – Lo llamé cuando iba a cerrar la puerta. – Yo también voy a salir. No sé a qué hora voy a llegar. – Le avisé, sabiendo de ante manos, que se ponía como histérico cuando no le decía a qué hora iba a llegar.

Me acosté y me dormí casi en seguida.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté bastante tarde, como a las doce y media. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tanto y tan bien. Me desperté y fui abajo. En la nevera había una nota. Era de Charlie y en ella decía que su cita había comenzado y que llegaría bastante tarde.

Puse mi música. La primera que puse fue _'Teenage Dream'_ de Katy Perry. Era una de mis favoritas.

Me puse a limpiar la casa. Verdaderamente le hacía falta. A veces podía limpiar pero otras no, tenía que estudiar.

Después de esa canción, pasó a dos nuevas del disco de Rihanna, una era _'Only Girl (in the world)'_ y la otra se llamaba _'Who's That Chick'_ que era una colaboración con David Guetta. Personalmente, me encantaban. Rihanna era una gran cantante.

Me dispuse a limpiar el salón cuando pasó a una canción muy conocida para mí.

_A veces te imagino con las olas_

_Como siempre tratando de escapar_

_Dejándote arrastrar por la corriente_

_Jugando con ella…vistiéndote de sal_

_Me encanta verte cuando vuelvo a ti_

_Tranquila, solitaria para mí_

_Que a veces no puedo controlarlo_

_Y te imagino en la calma sin sufrir_

_Escuchando tus latidos…_

La verdad, es que esta canción tiene mucha verdad… excepto que yo me identifico con _él_ en vez de con _ella._

_Solamente por tocarte he llorado mil veces_

_Solamente por tener un ratito de ti_

_Pero te imagino entonces y no puedo verte_

_Paseando y respirándote feliz_

Me identificaba con Edward, porque la verdad, cada noche lloraba con tal de poder tocar su mano o no sé, alguna parte de él. Por las noches era cuando peor lo pasaba, porque era cuando la mente se me quedaba en blanco y mi mente, como es tan masoquista, pues le gustaba verme llorar, y llenaba mi cabeza de alucinaciones mías y de Edward.

_"Es como el viento mire...si que estoy lejos de ti"_

_Pisadas que te marcan los caminos,_

_De corazones hartos de luchar_

_Descansar sobre ti, les das cobijo_

_Pero se olvidan que tú eres mucho más_

En este momento, estaba concentradísima cantándola a todo pulmón. Cuando terminó y pasó a _'Cuando me enamoro'_, escuché una melosa risa que provenía desde la puerta del salón.

-¿A quién te imaginas y por quién has llorado? – Preguntó sonriente, pero la segunda parte de la sonrisa no le hizo mucha gracia, por lo que frunció el ceño.

-Eh… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté, intentado salir por la tangente.

-He venido a avisarte.

-Claro, lo entiendo. – Bajé la mirada dolida. Sabía que esto de los besos no iba a durar mucho más.

-¿De qué hablas, si ni siquiera sabes de lo que estoy hablando? – Preguntó tiernamente. Se acercó a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos. Allí escondí mi cara, luchando por que las lágrimas no se derramasen.

-Sé que esto de los besos no iba a durar eternamente y que… - no me dejó terminar, ya que mis labios estuvieron ocupados por largo tiempo por los suyos.

-Bella, ¿quién te ha dicho eso? – Preguntó.

-Nadie, es que como me has dicho 'he venido a avisarte', pues suponía que tu… ya no querías salir con-migo. – Tartamudeé.

-Bella, estás equivocada. No hay cosa que desee más que eso. – Me sonrió y me volvió a besar. – Solo venía a avisarte de que ni Alice ni Rose pueden venir a jugar contigo. Este fin de semana, hacen dos años que están juntos de parejas y pues Emmett ha sorprendido a Rose con una sorpresa, la va a llevar a un hotel en Seattle. – Me contó. O sea, que no iban a jugar conmigo. ¡Genial! – Yo no quisiera estar en ese mismo hotel. – Le recorrió por la espalda un escalofrío. Yo reí. – No rías, ya he tenido bastante. Bueno, eso es otra historia, a lo mejor te la cuento algún día. – Ahora rió él y continuó. – Y pues Jasper ha llevado a mi hermana a un hotel, diferente al de Emmett y Rose, que tiene Spa y cantidad de tiendas de ropa. – Esta vez, el escalofrío lo tuve yo.

-Pero lo nuestro está en pie, ¿no?

-¡Claro! – Contestó entusiasmado. – Me han dejado solito, Bella. – Me puso un puchero.

-¿Y eso? – Pregunté mientras le acariciaba su cara.

-Mis hermanos se han ido al hotel y mi padre tenía un almuerzo con algunos médicos. O sea, que estoy solo. Me han marginado. – Puso de nuevo su puchero y yo reí.

-No será la primera vez que te quedas solo, egocéntrico. – Le dije.

-Calla, simpática. – Me dijo riendo.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar a comer. Charlie se fue. – Dije alegre.

-¿te alegras de que tu padre trabaje? – Enarcó una ceja. Rodé los ojos.

-Digamos… que anoche tuve una charla con él y aceptó mi consejo.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – Volvió a preguntar.

-La curiosidad mató al gato. – Reímos. – Le dije que ya era hora de que rehiciera su vida y que no puede seguir estando amargado. Le hablé sobre Sue, que se separó de Harry. – Le informé.

-Me parece bien que haya seguido tu consejo, simpática. ¿Sigue en pie esa propuesta? – Preguntó rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabello.

-Claro. – Le dije alegre. - ¿Qué quieres para comer? – Preguntó.

-Me da igual. Con tal de que esté bueno y lo hagas tú. – Me sonrió.

Bien, ya sé lo que prepararía. La famosa Lasaña Swan. Seguro que quedaría encandilado con ella.

-¿Te importa que siga limpiando?

-No, claro que no. Solo voy a aparcar bien el Volvo. – Me dio un corto beso y se fue a aparcar el Volvo en condiciones y no dejándolo en media fila ¬¬

Me puse a limpiar de nuevo, al ritmo de _'Solo'_ de Iyaz. Edward entró casi al instante. Cerró la puerta y volvió al salón.

-¿Dónde me quedo para no molestarte? – Preguntó tímidamente.

-Donde quieras, ya casi termino. – Ahora mismo le estaba quitando el polvo a una de las estanterías de Charlie.

Solo me quedaba barrer y fregar.

Le dije a Edward que me esperase en la sala de estar, ya que iba a fregar.

Cuando terminé, me dirigí hasta allí y me di cuenta de que estaba viendo la tele. Se giró hacia mí y sonrió. Palmeó el sitio que estaba libre en el sillón de dos plazas y me senté allí.

-¿Quieres ver una película? – Pregunté cuando me recosté sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Claro. Elige tú.

Puse la primera que pillé, y mira tú por dónde la película que salió. Sin quererlo, puse _'Una cenicienta moderna'_. Me levanté de inmediato y la quité. Tenía esa película más que vista.

-¿Por qué la quitas? – Preguntó Edward.

-No te va a gustar, además ya la tengo vista miles de veces. – Conté. - ¿Qué te parece… _'Dos rubias de pelo en pecho'_? – Reí.

-Esa es genial. – Rió conmigo.

Después de ver a dos tíos de ponerse tías, michas risas y lágrimas, decidí que era hora de hacer la famosa lasaña. Después de una hora, la tuve preparada con una ensalada mixta.

-¡Egocéntrico, la comida! – Le grité para que me escuchase.

En menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba allí, poniendo la mesa.

La comida pasó entre risas. Ya por la tarde, la cual la pasamos viendo películas, Edward decidió irse si se quería arreglar y dejar que yo me arreglase.

-Te recojo dentro de una hora, ¿está bien? – Dijo acercándose a mí.

-Claro, seguro que estoy lista a esa hora. – Sonreí y se acercó más para poder besarme, por un largo rato. Por mucho que yo no quisiera, me estaba volviendo adicta a sus labios.

-Chao, simpática.

-Adiós, egocéntrico. – Me dio otro beso, este mucho más corto y se montó en su Volvo.

Me metí de nuevo dentro de la casa y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Me duché rápida pero relajadamente. Cuando salí, me vestí. Alice me había dicho que usara uno de los conjuntos que me compró el jueves por la tarde. Me puse mi ropa interior y salí de nuevo hacia mi cuarto. Cogí todas las bolsas y empecé a mirar una por una.

-No. No. No. ¡No hay nada bueno para hoy! – Vale, estaba tan desesperada que hablaba sola. ¡Lo que me faltaba!

Cogí una última bolsa y ¡Por fin! Era un jersey de punto gris, con un gran cinturón marrón. Se complementaba a la perfección con una minifalda de flores. Allí, dentro de la bolsa, había unos tacones, aunque no muy altos, pero eran altos, si no, no se llamarían tacones. Los tacones eran del mismo color que el jersey. También había un bolso que conjuntaba con el cinturón marrón.

Me vestí con esa ropa y ¡Oh, Dios! No parecía yo. Era totalmente diferente a la Bella que vestía todos los días. Este tipo de ropa me gustaba, pero lo veía exagerado para ir al instituto. Me maquillé levemente. Mi adorada madre me obligó a ir a un curso llamado 'Como poder maquillarte'. En ese momento, me pareció patético y que no lo iba a usar en mi vida. Y mira tú ahora donde estoy. Con ropa que no me imaginaba que iba a usar el la vida, con tacones, y con maquillaje. Solo me faltaba el pelo. ¿Qué me hago? Lo mejor es secármelo con el secador y que salga lo que tenga que salir. Gracias a Dios, mi cabello se quedó liso totalmente si ningún tipo de ayuda de planchas que te queman el pelo.

Me habían sobrado cinco minutos. Por lo que bajé y me coloqué mi abrigo gris. También me retoqué el brillo de labios y me senté y esperé a que Edward viniese a por mí. Antes de lo esperado, tocaron al timbre.

-Buenas noches, Bella. – Saludó. ¡Dios! ¿Me quiere dar un infarto o qué? Llevaba sus vaqueros de siempre, pero estos eran mucho más formales que los otros. Llevaba una camisa rosa y ¡Oh Dios! En serio, ese color le quedaba como ninguno. Bueno, el azul y el verde junto con el rosa. Su cabello lo llevaba igual de alborotado que siempre y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban más que otro día cualquiera.

-Buenas noches, Edward. – Saludé.

-Estás preciosa, Bella. – Me alabó. Se acercó a mí y posó sus suaves labios en los míos.

-Tú no te quedas atrás. – Reí. Me acerqué a él y le limpié un poco de brillo que se había llevado al besarme.

-Gracias. – Dijo cuando terminé. Yo solamente le sonreí.

Me abrió la puerta del volvo y me ayudó a subir. Me llevó a Port Ángeles. En el camino hacia allí, íbamos en un silencio cómodo.

Aparcó en uno de los lugares que había libre y me volvió a abrir la puerta del coche.

-¿Te cuento primero y cenamos después o cenamos ahora y te lo cuento después? – Me preguntó mientras que íbamos cogidos de la mano por las calles de Port Ángeles.

-Tengo hambre. – Dije pensativamente. – Pero se me antoja pizza. – Le dije.

-Pues pizza será. – Me besó levemente y me llevó hacia una de las mejores pizzerías de Port Ángeles.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas de los clientes. Estábamos frente a un gran ventanal, sentados en una mesa para dos personas y con velas en el centro. En realidad, el sitio era muy íntimo.

-¿Qué van a pedir? – Preguntó la irritante camarera. No dejaba de mirar a **MI** Cita.

-¿Una boloñesa está bien, mi amor? – Me preguntó Edward. Seguramente lo de 'mi amor' lo decía por irritar a la camarera.

-Claro. – Dije mirándolo.

-¿Y de bebida? – Preguntó molesta.

-Dos Coca-Colas. – Pedí yo ahora. La camarera lo apuntó en su libretita y se fue. – Qué mal atienden. – Dije lo bastante fuerte como para que lo escuchase la camarera. Edward rió.

-Cierto, no dejaba de mirarme y me incomodaba. – Se estremeció.

Reí. Mientras que nos mirábamos a los ojos, volvió la irritante camarera con su cabello marrón con mechas mal echadas. Las dejó con desgana y se fue meneando exageradamente sus amorfas caderas.

Estuvimos bromeando hasta que la irritante camarera volvió y dejó nuestra pizza.

-¡Dios! – Exclamé cuando vi la gran pizza. Ese 'gran' se quedaba corto. Era más grande que el círculo que haces cuando unes tus manos, haciendo un gran círculo.

-Oh, no me la esperaba tan grande. – Soltó Edward. Me hizo un gesto de mano para que yo cogiese primero.

Cuando llamamos a la camarera para la cuenta, vino con ese movimiento exagerado de caderas, a lo que Edward puso una mueca de asco y podía jurar que tenía arcadas. Dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa y se fue 'pavoneándose'. Edward cogió la carpetita y la leyó. Se largó a reír, y soltó un 'patética' y la volvió a dejar en la mesa.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta fuera del local.

-¿De qué te reías antes? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-La camarera amorfa me dejó su número de teléfono al pie del ticket. – Ahora fue mi turno de reír. Él se unió a mí, aunque parecía más bien nervioso.

-No te preocupes, te escucharé. – Le dije mientras le apretaba su mano. Él me respondió dándome una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Tienes frío? – Me preguntó.

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a uno de los parques de aquí? – Me preguntó. – Así estaremos más resguardados del frío y un sitio donde sentarnos.

-Me parece genial. – Respondí. No nos dirigimos al Volvo, por lo que supuse que estaba cerca. Íbamos en un silencio cómodo. Llegamos a un bonito parque y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de allí.

Un silencio tenso se creó entre nosotros. Yo no lo soportaba. Le cogí la cara, que la tenía gacha, y le besé, sabiendo que estaba ahí, escuchándole.

-No sé cómo empezar. – Volvió a agachar su mirada y me cogió de ambas manos.

-¿Qué tal por el principio? – Le apremié.

-Está bien, empezaré por el principio. – Tomó aire. – Nosotros vivíamos en Vancouver y a mi padre le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo en Nueva York. De esto hace dos años. Alice y yo teníamos dieciséis, mientras que Emmett tenía diecisiete. Ahora tendríamos que dejar todo; nuestros amigos, nuestro instituto, nuestra familia, sus trabajos. Lo teníamos que dejar todo. Mi padre, gracias a la mente manipuladora de mi abuelo, aceptó. Mi madre se renegaba, pero tampoco quería dejar a mi padre. Era todo un dilema, pero al fin y al cabo, aceptó, ese es el punto. Cuando llegamos, nos instalamos en una casa normal, las típicas casas rurales. Sinceramente, la odiaba. Hacía frío, ya que no había calefacción. Tampoco había agua caliente. Mi madre siempre me hacía ver el lado bueno, aunque no nunca se lo veía. Nos inscribimos en un instituto no muy lejos de donde nos habíamos mudado. En casi todas las clases estaba o con Alice, o con Emmett. Todas las chicas se quedaron 'fascinadas' con el cuerpo de Emmett y mi persona. – Rió amargamente. – De Alice, solo se fijaban los más… pervertidos y asquerosos. El instituto estaba lleno de chusmas o sino, de zorras sin fronteras. Daba igual si te conocían de un día, o de dos horas. Si llamabas su atención, iban a por ti a saco. Daba igual que tú las rechazaras. A la semana de llegar, se nos acoplaron muchísimas zorras. Como Victoria Sutherland. No sé lo que tenía, pero cada vez que la veía, mi mundo quedaba reducido a… nada. Cuando ella estaba donde yo me encontraba, solo pensaba en ella y en mí. En un futuro no muy lejano. Pero cuando no la veía, pensaba que era mala, un bicho, una arpía sin personalidad, como las otras. Pero cuando la veía, mis pensamientos se reducían a cero. A los dos meses de habernos asentados, decidí no esperar más y pedirle que saliera conmigo. Ella accedió gustosa. O eso pensaba yo. La cita fue bien, incluso nos llegamos a besar. – Volvió a reír amargamente. – En el instituto, comentaban 'la buena pareja que hacíamos'. Le dije que si quería volver a quedar conmigo. Aceptó. En esa cita, le pedí que fuera mi novia. A decir verdad, era la primera novia que tenía, por lo que lo sentía todo mucho más… intenso. Esos meses fueron los mejores de mi vida. Yo no estaba preparado para hacer 'eso' todavía. Solo teníamos dieciséis. Yo no quería llegar a más de besos… hasta ese momento. Veía que Victoria se iba con sus amigas las zorras y había veces que pasaba de mí sin razones y me ahogaba en mi propia miseria. Mis hermanos y mis padres me prevenían que no era buena compañía. Que acabaría por hacerme daño. Que solo estaba conmigo por lo que quería. Que zorras como ellas nunca tiene un novio 'fijo', que van de 'royo' en 'royo'. Solo quieren hacerlo, nada más. Todas las cosas esas, las sabía yo inconscientemente, pero no me quería dar cuenta. Pero al día siguiente volvía a mí y yo como idiota que soy, la perdonaba. Todo esto sucedió durante todo un año. A mí no me importaba porque siempre terminaba por venir a mí. Alice estaba enfurecida, porque decía que solo quería 'algo' de mí y que me despotricaba a las espaldas. No hablé con ella durante meses. Y todo esto por decirme simplemente… la verdad. Emmett cada día me recorvada lo estúpido que era. También me llegué a enfadar con él. Con Victoria seguía el mismo plan. Venía, se iba, venía, se iba. Así sucesivamente. Un día, empecé a escuchar risas tras de mí mientras que yo pasaba por los pasillos del instituto. Esto también fue sucesivo. Hasta que un día me harté de tanta risa tras de mí y le pregunté a un chico. '¿De qué te ríes?' Le pregunté lo más amablemente posible. 'De ti, en sí de ti no, de lo que te están haciendo sí' explicó el chico. Yo me quedé en shock. ¿Qué se suponía que me estaban haciendo? Sabía que tenía que ver con Victoria. Le dije que teníamos que hablar. Ella simplemente me dijo que se había terminado. Mi mundo se vino abajo. Me repuse para que no me viese llorar y me fui a hablar con una de las zorras para que me explicase el por qué de todo esto. Me contó que solo se quería acostar conmigo y al ver que no lo había conseguido durante un año, me dejó. Desde un primer momento me quería para lo que me quería. También me contó que detrás de ese año, se estuvo acostando con todos los chicos del instituto. Y cuando digo todos, son todos. Desde los deportista, hasta los profesores, y entre ellos se encontraban los que solo estaba en sus planes el estudio. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El primer pensamiento malo que me vino de la zorra fue: ¿Y todavía no tiene algún hijo perdido? Conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que no usaría protección. Total, les conté la versión corta a mi familia. Que me había dejado. Sabía que si se la contaba entera, seguro que armarían un pollo y yo no estaba con ánimos para escándalos. Mi mente y corazón creyó una fría armadura de hielo para que nadie pudiese llegar a él, ya que pensaba que todas las chicas o mujeres eran iguales. Pero estaba muy equivocado. Después de ese incidente, no quise saber nada más de nueva York y en ese tiempo, a mi padre le ofrecieron otra plaza hasta aquí, Forks. Y hablando de la armadura, solo hay una persona que ha podido derretir esa armadura de hielo, y esa eres tú. Al principio tenía miedo de que fueses como Victoria, pero en estos dos meses me di cuenta de que no eres como las demás, tu eres muy especial para mí, Bella. – Confesó. – Y no quiero que seas como las demás, porque creo no poder vivir mucho tiempo sin ti.

No sabía qué decir, ¿Qué se supone que debías de decir cuando te confiesan su pasado y después te dice que siente algo muy fuerte por mí?

-Yo… Lo siento, Edward. – Él me miró directamente a los ojos. – No sé que decir.

-No digas nada, solo… bésame. – Nos acercamos lentamente, demasiado lento para mi gusto y por fin nuestros labios se tocaron. No quería profundizar nada, todavía. Solo ansiaba que los labios de Edward tocasen los míos. Nada más. Ya habría tiempo para otras cosas. Ahora solamente disfrutaba de la sensación que era tener los labios de Edward sobre los míos. Enredé mis manos en sus cabellos cobrizos mientras que él posaba sus manos en mi cintura. Nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta el aire. - ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó.

-Sí, claro. – Acepté, mientras Edward tomaba mi mano entre la suya.

-¿Tienes frío? – Me preguntó como todo un caballero.

-No, estoy bien así.

-De acuerdo. – Me respondió. - ¿Cómo estás? – Me preguntó al ver que no hablaba.

-Muy bien, ahora me quedo mucho más tranquila al saber que no te pinchabas ni te drogabas. – Reímos.

-Me alegro de que esa duda se haya disipado. – En ese momento llegó al Volvo y me abrió la puerta. La cerró y se subió al asiento del copiloto.

-Edward. – Lo llamé antes de que encendiera el coche. Se giró hacia mí. Me incliné sobre él y volví a quitarle todo el brillo que estaba en sus labios por haberme besado.

-Gracias. – Musitó y se dispuso a conducir. No dijimos nada, estábamos en un silencio cómodo y con la radio de fondo. Llegamos a mi casa mucho antes de lo que creía.

-Gracias a ti por haberte abierto a mí. – Le dije, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No, gracias a ti por escucharme y no juzgarme. – Me sonrió torcidamente.

-Seguramente Charlie llegará en cualquier momento y no quiero interrogatorios por esta noche. – Reí. – Adiós, Edward.

-Buenas noches, Bella. – Se acercó a mí y me volvió a besar. Me separé con el poco autocontrol que me quedaba.

-Hasta el lunes. – Me despedí.

Me metí en la casa y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto. Me quité todo el maquillaje, me recogí mi cabello en una coleta y me puse mi calentito pijama que me esperaba en la silla del escritorio. Me metí bajo el edredón calentito y dejé que el sueño me llegase mientras pensaba en lo perfecta que había sido nuestra primera cita.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa! :D **

**Aquí estamos de nuevo, con este capítulo de 6.684 palabras! Que sepais que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, porque los reviews, la verdad, me animaron a escribir y me he tenido que decir a mí misma: 'Para ya, o no vas a acabar nunca!' así que, he parado y aquí estamos! :D **

**Espero que el pasado de Edward os haya gustado, sinceramente, lo he escrito esta noche cuando estaba viendo el partido entres Escocia - España *-* y parece que me ha venido la inspiración xD Con el tema del partido, hemos ganado 2-3! Goles de Villa, Iniesta y de Llorente! =D me ha faltado Fernando Torres =( pero bueno, por lo menos mi Sergio Ramos ha estado ahí, en todos lados xD pero mi piqué se ha metido en propia puertaa con tal de despejar! =( **

**Bueno, otra cosa, tengo nuevos fics en mente xD sé que ya son cinco los que tengo iniciados, pero aún así... xD para ser exactos, tres nuevos (largos) y un One-Shot xD Todos van a ser Edward&Bella excpeto el One-Shot que creo que va a ser Rose&Emmett! :D **

**La verdad, es que se me vino cuando estaba esperando a que me tocase mi turno para que me pusieran la vacuna de los 14 xD había un hombre, super grande como Emmett y con una pequeña que era más mona *-* y también había una mujer, rubia y bastante alta xD también tenía una pequeña, que iba a la moda O.O el carrito era rosa y gris de la Hello Kitty y la niña iba vestida del mismo color de los del carro O.O xDD **

**no os aburro más, pero creo que estos proyectos voy a empezar a escribirlos cuando termine Mi Querido Vecino =( **

**Se os quiere... **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

**PD: ¿Sabéis que los que han venido de auxiliares de conversación (Estoy en un curso bilingüe y pues tiene que venir alguien para hablar xD) Vienen de Utah y de Chicago? El que viene de Utah se llama Alex y está como un queso (baba xd) y la chica se llama Emily ^^ (De ahí el nombre de la hija de Alice en mi otro fic xD)**


	8. San Valentín

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 8: **_San Valentín._

**Bella's Pov. **

Me desperté por la mañana, sobre las once. Estaba bastante feliz. Nunca me había visto así desde… da igual, ese es otro tema del que no quiero hablar ahora. Ay, por fin Edward se había abierto a mí, pero me daba pena que él ha tenido el valor suficiente como para contármelo todo y yo sigo aquí todavía, sin que él sepa 'mi pasado'. Me sentía culpable, pero es que todavía no estoy preparada para contarlo. Y ni siquiera sé si lo podría hacer sin llorar. Mi pasado había sido tan duro. Pero había una duda en mi cabeza: ¿Qué éramos Edward y yo? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? ¿Simplemente amigos? ¿Novios? ¿El qué? No lo sé, aunque la segunda no podía ser, porque estaba claro que nuestra relación había dado un paso más de la amistad – aunque no estaba muy segura de saber qué éramos – y él me había confesado que sentía algo muy fuerte por mí, así que no sé qué pensar.

-¿Bella? – Me llamó Charlie.

-¿Sí, papá? – Le grité, ya que venía desde el piso de abajo. ¿Todavía no se había ido a trabajar? Qué raro.

-¿Puedes ir a comprar el pan? – Me preguntó. ¿Comprar pan? Si aquí casi nunca se probaba el pan. Algo está tramando Charlie, y me imagino lo que puede ser. Comida con Sue.

-Claro. – Le dije.

Me levanté de mi cama y fui hacia la ducha para tomar una relajante ducha. Además, el pan podría esperar. Cogí unos pantalones vaqueros normales y una camiseta blanca, con un dibujo que parecía pintado a mano (O.O) y la mujer estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de un bar, haciendo algo con la comida. Vaya camiseta más rara. Pero esa la había comprado Alice, así que me la podría poner perfectamente. Cogí mi abrigo y me puse mis botas marrones – que no sabía de dónde habían salido – y bajé abajo. Charlie estaba – como siempre – viendo la tele. Algunas veces los hombres podían ser tan machistas.

-¿Qué tengo que comprar? – Le pregunté mientras me ponía mi abrigo.

-Pan. – Dijo como si nada.

-Pero qué pan tengo que comprar.

-Cualquiera, pero es mejor el de pan blanco. – ¿Para qué me dice que le da igual para después decirme que prefiere el pan blanco? ¡Hombres!

-Está bien. – No cogí las llaves del coche, porque la panadería estaba cerca. – Hasta ahora. – Me despedí. Charlie asintió con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Me puse mi iPod y dejé que la música fluyera. Ahora estaba escuchando _'Dragon Ball' _de McFly. La verdad es que es muy divertida y era una de mis preferidas. Iba mirando el paisaje, tomándome mi tiempo para no caerme si pisaba un charco o algo parecido. La música pasó _'Ridin' solo'_ de Jason Derülo. ¡Oh, adoro a este hombre! Me encantan todas sus canciones. Seguía mirando el paisaje como si la vida dependiera de ello. Solo faltaban como cinco minutos para llegar a la panadería y yo seguía en mi mundo, cuando unos brazos pasaron alrededor de mi cintura. Pegué un grito que pronto fue acallado cuando me di cuenta de quién era el causante de mi muerte por un paro cardíaco.

-Un día de éstos me vas a matar, Edward. – Le dije quitándome mi iPod.

-Lo siento, simpática. – Depositó un tierno beso en mi cuello y me giró hacia él. – Estás hermosa.

¿Este hombre siempre tiene que ir perfecto? Llevaba sus típicos pantalones vaqueros, un poco caídos, junto con una camisa de cuadros azules y blancos, de mangas cortas. Esto hacía que se le marcasen todos los músculos de sus brazos, más su pelo igual de rebelde que siempre, pues disparaba mis hormonas.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme esos sustos cada vez que se te presenta la oportunidad, Edward egocéntrico Anthony Cullen? – Pregunté bromeando.

-P-pues… T-tu… T-tu… _¿Qué soy yo para ella? _– susurró la última parte. - _¡mierda! La he cagado. _P-pues s-soy tu-u… ¿Novio? – Preguntó nervioso.

-No sé, tú sabrás. – Le dije. Bien, él solito había sacado el tema.

-Lo debería haber hecho antes, pero más vale tarde que nunca. – Me sonrió. – Simpática, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Preguntó.

-¡Sí! – Afirmé fuertemente. – Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia. – Nos reímos y nos besamos por un tiempo largo. Me separé cuando no tuve más aire en los pulmones.

-Wow. – Susurramos. Nunca lo habíamos profundizado y esta era la primara vez que lo profundizábamos y ¡vaya beso!

Me soltó mi cintura y me cogió de la mano.

-¿A dónde vas? – Me preguntó mientras caminábamos.

-A la panadería. – Rodé los ojos. – Mi padre está en casa, cosa muy rara y me ha dicho que compre pan blanco. – Volví a rodar los ojos. – Seguro que querrá que haga la comida para que todo salga perfecto con Sue y a su hija que le den. - ¿Por qué me estaba comportando así? – Seguro que me echará para tener una apacible comida con Sue y después vete tú a saber lo que van a hacer. – Edward rió.

-Siempre que te eche, puedes venir a mi casa. – Me sonrió. Yo me atraganté. Me dio unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, sí, eso solo que… t-tus padres y t-tus hermanos. – Dije intentando explicarme.

-Mis padres no están, se quedaron en otro hotel. ¡Qué bien viven! – Dijo con falso enojo. – Y tú ya los conoces, Bella. Además, tenemos algo que celebrar.

Me dejó con la duda, pero llegamos a la panadería y compré el pan. Gracias a Dios sí había pan blanco.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'tenemos algo que celebrar'? – Pregunté cuando salimos de la tienda.

-Bella, hoy _es_ San Valentín. – Me explicó y me tendió una caja de bombones de chocolate. ¿Qué? – Mira a tu alrededor. - ¡Oh Dios! Todas las parejas estaban como estábamos ahora nosotros, cogidos de la mano y sonriéndose. Otros besándose, u otros mirándose fijamente a los ojos como si fuera el último día que tuviesen para verse.

-Oh, es verdad. – Vale, Edward acaparaba mi atención y no sabía ni en el día que vivía. – O sea, ¿Nuestro primer día de novios y en el día de San Valentín? Además, Edward no hacía falta los bombones, seguro que es una gran tentación para ti, porque eres alérgico al chocolate.

-Bella, tengo una reacción alérgica cuando lo ingiero. Porque compre una caja no me va a pasar nada. – Rodó los ojos. – Además, así cuando pasen los años podremos matar dos pájaros de un tiro: Nuestro aniversario y San Valentín. – Me paré. - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quieres estar conmigo por _años_? – Pregunté sin poder creérmelo.

-Claro que sí, Bella. – Dijo con dulzura. No pude otra cosa más que besarle.

-¿Vamos? – Pregunté cuando nos separamos.

-Claro. – Sonrió.

Fuimos hacia mi casa hablando de tonterías. Me sentía más feliz que cuando me levanté esta mañana, si podía serlo. Llegamos a mi casa y volví a besar a mí novio. ¡Qué bien suena eso!

-¿Me llamas? – Preguntó.

-Claro. – Respondí. Como estaba en el primer escalón de la entrada a la casa, no hacía falta ponerme de puntillas para llegar a sus labios. Lo atraje hacia mí y enredé mis dedos entre su sedoso cabello cobrizo. – Adiós, egocéntrico-ahora-novio. – Reí.

-Adiós, simpática-ahora-novia. – Me besó por última vez y se fue guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Bella? – Preguntó mi padre. ¿Quién si no? ¿Peter?

-Aquí estoy. – Me dirigí hacia el salón.

-¿Te importaría comer fuera? Con Alice, por ejemplo.

-No pasa nada. De todas maneras ya me han invitado a una comida. – Le informé.

-¿Con quién? - ¿Se lo debería decir? Tendría que hablarlo con mi novio.

-Con los Cullen y los Hale. – Le informé.

-Ah, está bien. – Me sonrió y siguió viendo la tele.

Subí a mi habitación y vi que mi móvil se había quedado sin batería y encima no encontraba el cargador. Fui abajo a por el teléfono inalámbrico, pero mi padre lo estaba usando. Volví a mi habitación y busqué de nuevo el cargador. Nada. La última oportunidad era conectarme a mi portátil y ver si estaba Edward para decirle las cosas. Corrí a por ella y la encendí. Me conecté rápidamente sin ni siquiera apreciar mi fondo de pantalla. Estábamos todos gracias a una foto que nos había hecho Ángela, una chica sincera que a veces se juntaba con nosotros y con su novio, Ben. Se conectó y ventanitas empezaron a salir de todos lados. ¿Tanto tiempo hacía desde la última vez que me conecté? No creo…

Una de las ventanitas era del pesado de Mike Newton, otra de Tyler, de Eric, de la cotilla de Jessica, de la zorra de Lauren y la que más me agradaba era de mi primo Jacob. ¡Hacía tanto que no sabía de él! Él era el hijo de la hermana de mi madre, ella era Marie, de ahí mi segundo nombre, aunque en realidad era por mi abuelita Marie. Mi primo tenía quince años y tenía una hermana mayor, de mi misma edad. ¡Tampoco sé nada de ella! _Bella, conéctate más al MSN_, me reprendí mentalmente. Mi prima era Rebecca, mi mejor amiga casi hermana, aparte de Rose y de Alice, claro.

**Jacob! **_**Te queda corta la frase te quiero por eso mis labios te dicen te amo (L)**_ dice:

"¡Bella!"

_Beeella! :D .__**Because you make me believe in myself (:**_ dice:

"¡Ey, enano!"

"Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti :D"

Pasé olímpicamente de las demás ventanitas, cerrándolas. Solo deseaba que no empezasen con los zumbidos. ¡No los soporto!

Me fui a la página principal, para ver mis contactos. Edward estaba, pero estaba en ausente y ponía: 'NO RAYÉIS :D)'

No quería que lo molestasen, ¿Le hablo? O ¿No le hablo?

Cambié mi frase del Nick y volví a la ventanita de mi primo.

**Jacob! **_**Te queda corta la frase te quiero por eso mis labios te dicen te amo (L)**_ dice:

"Tú sabrás, eres tú la que no se conecta nunca ¬¬"

"Además, estoy muy ocupado x)"

_Beeella! :D __**.Hasta dejarme la garganta… que me encantas **_**(L)** dice:

"Uy, y ¿con qué está ocupado el enano?"

"También estoy muy ocupada ¬¬"

**Jacob! **_**Te queda corta la frase te quiero por eso mis labios te dicen te amo (L)**_ dice:

"Tengo novia x)"

Me quedé con la boca abierta, y será verdad.

_Beeella! :D __**.Hasta dejarme la garganta… que me encantas **_**(L)** dice:

"¿Y por qué no estás celebrando San Valentín con ella, tonto? ¬¬"

**Jacob! **_**Te queda corta la frase te quiero por eso mis labios te dicen te amo (L)**_ dice:

"Tontita que eres ¬¬"

"Va a venir a comer ahora mismo"

"Y hablando del rey de roma, ya ha llegado"

"Te quiero mucho, prima mía (:"

_Beeella! :D __**.Hasta dejarme la garganta… que me encantas **_**(L)** dice:

"Volvió tu vena pelota ¬¬"

"Sí, sí, yo también te quiero, Jacob (:"

**Jacob! **_**Te queda corta la frase te quiero por eso mis labios te dicen te amo (L)**_ ha cerrado sesión.

Bien, Jacob se ha ido. Ahora quedan estos personajes que son unos petardos que no me dejan ni a la de tres. En ese momento, me llegó un mensaje y lo abrí dispuesta para mandar a la mierda a quién fuera. Pero no lo hice al ver de quién se trataba.

**Edward! (: ..**_You're all I need__**.. **_**(L) (NO RAYÉIS :D) **Dice:

"¿Por qué no me hablas? =("

Puso un muñequito haciendo un puchero. Ya me lo imaginaba, frente al ordenador y con el pucherito.

_Beeella! :D __**.Hasta dejarme la garganta… que me encantas **_**(L)** dice:

"Tú eres el que no quiere que te molesten (:"

**Edward! (: ..**_You're all I need__**.. **_**(L) (NO RAYÉIS :D) **Dice:

"Pero tú me puedes rayar cuando quieras =D"

"Para eso eres mi novia (L)"

_Beeella! :D __**.Hasta dejarme la garganta… que me encantas **_**(L)** dice:

"¿El San Valentín te afecta?"

**Edward! (: ..**_You're all I need__**.. **_**(L) (NO RAYÉIS :D) **Dice:

"solo digo la verdad, simpática ¬¬"

"xD"

_Beeella! :D __**.Hasta dejarme la garganta… que me encantas **_**(L)** dice:

"Que sí, lo que tú digas ¬¬"

Le mandé un muñequito que escupía mientras sacaba la lengua (O.O)

**Edward! (: ..**_You're all I need__**.. **_**(L) (NO RAYÉIS :D) **Dice:

"no le escupas a tu novio, Isabella"

_Beeella! :D __**.Hasta dejarme la garganta… que me encantas **_**(L)** dice:

"No me digas Isabella ¬¬"

**Edward! (: ..**_You're all I need__**.. **_**(L) (NO RAYÉIS :D) **Dice:

"¡Es que… es que me has 'escupido' online!

_Beeella! :D __**.Hasta dejarme la garganta… que me encantas **_**(L)** dice:

"A veces puedes ser taaaaaaaan tonto"

**Edward! (: ..**_You're all I need__**.. **_**(L) (NO RAYÉIS :D) **Dice:

"Lo que digas, _Isabella"_

_Beeella! :D __**.Hasta dejarme la garganta… que me encantas **_**(L)** dice:

"¡Que no me digas Isabella!"

**Edward! (: ..**_You're all I need__**.. **_**(L) (NO RAYÉIS :D) **Dice:

"Vale (:"

"Todo porque tú estés feliz :D"

-¡Bella! – me llamó mi padre.

-¡Qué! – Le contesté.

-¿A qué hora te vas? – Me preguntó.

-Ya, ya me voy. – Le contesté.

Cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy pesado.

_Beeella! :D __**.Hasta dejarme la garganta… que me encantas **_**(L)** dice:

"Eso te ha quedado muy cursi xD"

"Bueno, egocéntrico, mi padre me llama que ya me está echando de la casa ¬¬"

**Edward! (: ..**_You're all I need__**.. **_**(L) (NO RAYÉIS :D) **Dice:

"Entonces, ¿Vienes a comer?"

_Beeella! :D __**.Hasta dejarme la garganta… que me encantas **_**(L)** dice:

"Claro :D"

**Edward! (: ..**_You're all I need__**.. **_**(L) (NO RAYÉIS :D) **Dice:

"En cinco minutos estoy allí (;"

**Edward! (: ..**_You're all I need__**.. **_**(L) (NO RAYÉIS :D) **Ha cerrado sesión.

Yo también cerré sesión y apagué mi portátil.

Me miré en el espejo y bajé a la entradita para coger mi abrigo. Sonó un claxon en la calle. Y era del Volvo. Así que Edward ya estaba aquí.

-Me voy ya, papá. – Le comenté.

-Pásatelo bien, hija. – Me sonrió desde la cocina. ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que desde la cocina? ¿Charlie cocinando? Vale, esto estaba muy raro. Lo dejé pasar cuando vi el apetecible plato de comida sobre la mesa. En realidad tenía muy buena pinta.

-Tú también. – Abrí la puerta y salí.

Mi novio estaba frente a mi casa, en su Volvo y con la puerta del acompañante abierta para mí. Llevaba la misma ropa – cosa que si se entera Alice lo mata – y con su cabello igual de rebelde.

-Hola. – Saludé. Me acerqué a él y pasé mis brazos por su cuello.

-Hola. – Sonrió torcidamente y me besó con ternura. - ¿Vamos?

-Claro. – Me ayudó a subirme a su Volvo como el caballero que era y después se metió en el asiento del conductor.

En el coche, se creó un silencio cómodo. Ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decir. De vez en cuando, se giraba y me daba una sonrisa torcida, la cual yo le respondía. Llegamos a la mansión Cullen y efectivamente no había allí nadie.

-¿Vas a cocinar tú? – Pregunté cuando me guió hasta la cocina.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo o te apetece pizza? – Me preguntó.

-¿Sabes cocinar? – Le pregunté. Puso una mueca rara.

-La verdad es que no. – Dijo riéndose mientras se rascaba su nuca.

-Pizza está bien. – Le dije dándole un besito en sus labios suaves.

-¿De qué la quieres? – Me preguntó mientras íbamos al salón.

-Quiero una de Boloñesa. – Reí.

-Está bien. – me sonrió y se dirijo al teléfono. Se sentó conmigo, me cogió de la mano y me atrajo más hacia él. Me miró fijamente.

-Sé que quieres preguntarme algo, Edward. – Rodé los ojos y él suspiró.

-Hmm. – Musitó. – Er, ¿Se lo vamos a decir a todos y a mostrarnos cariñosos en el instituto? – Preguntó sonrojándose. ¡Se veía tan guapo!

-¿A qué viene eso? – Le pregunté posando la palma de mi mano en su mejilla.

-Es que, haber, en el instituto hay mucha gente perversa que harían todo para separarnos y no sé, prefiero que lo guardemos antes que nos rompan todo esto. – Dijo triste.

-Edward, si nosotros nos queremos y confiamos plenamente el uno en el otro, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos. – Le dije.

-Pero, es que no me perdonaría nunca si te pasa algo malo y encima por mi culpa, Bella.

-No me va a pasar nada. Solo… solo prométeme una cosa.

-Lo que quieras. – Dijo sinceramente.

-Que nunca te vas a separar de mí. – Susurré bajando la mirada sonrojada.

-Entiende, Bella, que yo nunca más voy a poder estar apartado de ti. – Me elevó la cara y me besó con ternura extrema. Nos tuvimos que separar por el dichoso timbre. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pagó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Comimos en una agradable charla hablando sobre cualquier cosa. - ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó cuando cogió un trozo de pizza.

Yo por un lado no quería que nadie se enterase de lo nuestro, pero por otro lado quería reclamar que Edward Cullen solo era **mío** y de nadie más.

-Hacerlo público. No en plan gritar a todo el instituto: '¡Edward Cullen es solo mío!' – Me sonrojé y me sonrió. – Pero cogernos de la mano y esas cosas sí. – Sonreí.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar. – me dio un beso y se fue a fregar los vasos que habíamos usado. Yo tiré el cartón de la pizza al reciclaje y quité las servilletas que habíamos usado. - ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora? – Me preguntó mientras se secaba las manos.

-Me apetece estar sentada toda la tarde junto con mi adorado novio viendo películas. – Dije sonriendo.

-Pues eso será, mi hermosa novia. – Me arrastró al salón y puso una película.

-Gracias por preguntar cuál quería ver, eh. – Dije con sarcasmo.

-Venga, Bella. – Puso un puchero. – Además, he puesto Titanic.

-Hmm. – Me crucé de brazos. ¡Tendrá cara! Pone esa película porque sabe que no me puedo negar a verla. – Tú ganas. – Suspiré.

-Siempre lo hago. – Sonrió arrogante.

-No te hagas el bipolar de nuevo. – Le fulminé con la mirada. Me puso un puchero y yo reí. Palmeé el lugar a mi lado, invitándole a sentarse. – Pero que sepas que me estás obligando a llorar.

-Estaré aquí para ser tu hombro donde te puedas desahogar.

-¿Por qué me tienes que decir cosas tan bonitas? – Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su bien trabajado pecho. Él me rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

-Primero, porque te las mereces. Segundo, soy chapado a la antigua. Tercero, cuando me lo propongo puedo ser muy cursi y muy romántico. Cuarto, porque es nuestro primer día como novios y te quiero tratar estupendamente. No me malinterpretes, te voy a seguir tratando como te he tratado hoy. Y Quinto, porque es San Valentín.

-Sí es que… - Reí. – Vale, Edward, pero que sepas que derrochas miel.

-Pero solo la derrocho contigo o para ti, eh. No se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que vayan detrás de mí como lo hacen hasta ahora. – Se estremeció.

-Calla y déjame ver la película. – Le dije besando su mandíbula.

Después de muchas lágrimas y algunos pañuelos, la película terminó. Pasamos toda la tarde en la misma posición, aunque a veces Edward traía palomitas y nos la comíamos juntos o nos las tirábamos. Menos mal que no liamos nada. Sobre las seis y media, escuchamos la puerta de abrirse.

-Bella, no te pongas así, mis padres ya te conocen. – Me sonrió y depositó un leve beso en mis labios.

-Ya… pero ¿Y si no me aceptan? – Pregunté en un susurro, sabiendo que ya deberían estar aproximándose al salón.

-Eres muy pesimista, Bella. – Rió.

-Buenas noches, hijo, Bella. – Saludó Esme. Nos levantamos del sofá y nos dirigimos hacia ella para saludarla. Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla y yo le di un abrazo que me correspondió.

-Buenas noches. – Saludó Carlisle. Le dio unas palmadas a Edward en la espalda, el cual se quejó y a mí me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí, cariño? – Me preguntó Esme mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Er, mi padre me echó de casa. – Edward y yo reímos.

-¿Cómo que te echó de casa? – Preguntó Esme preocupada.

-No en ese sentido. – Suspiró. – Solo que tenía una cita y pues yo no pintaba nada allí. – Volví a reír. – Y me encontré con Edward cuando iba a comprar el pan y pues me dijo que viniese aquí.

-Eso, hijo. Tú como un caballero. – Elogió Esme a su hijo. Éste se sonrojó tiernamente.

-Mamá. – Susurró esquivando la mirada de su madre.

-Es la verdad. – Parecía que Esme quería decir algo, pero su _querido_ hijo no la dejó.

-Mamá, papá, hay algo que tenemos que decirles. – Me levanté del sillón y me posicioné a su lado. Él entrelazó nuestros dedos. – Les presento a Bella, mi novia. – Dijo riendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Oh, Dios! – Lloró Esme. Agaché la mirada apenada. Edward puso una mirada preocupada. – Gracias, Bella. ¡Gracias! – Me agradecía.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunté tragándome mis lágrimas.

-Por traer la felicidad a esta familia. – Se acercó a mí y me dio un cariñoso abrazo.

-De nada. – Sonreí.

-Felicidades, chicos. – Nos felicitó Carlisle. – Me retiro, el viaje ha sido agotador y mañana tengo que trabajar. – Se despidió y subió a su habitación.

-¿Te quedas a cenar? – Preguntó Esme.

-No lo sé, voy a llamar a Charlie.

-De acuerdo. – Y se fue a la cocina.

-Dos personas menos. – Suspiramos. – Se lo ha tomado bien. – Le dije.

-Ella sabe que yo lo he pasado mal y que tú has sido la que me ha devuelto la vida. – Me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida.

-¿Me dejas el teléfono? – Le pregunté.

-Toma. – Lo descolgó de su sitio y me lo dio. Marqué a mi casa y al tercer timbre me contestó Charlie.

-_Buenas noches, casa Swan. ¿Qué desea? _

-Papá, soy yo.

-_Ah, hola, Bella. _

-¿Vas a hacer cosas sucias o no? – Pregunté sin darle más vueltas.

-_Er, Bella, eso es cosa mía. _

-Pero no quiero estar presente para escuchar como rugen los muelles del colchón. – Edward rió mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

-_¿Tienes donde quedarte esta noche? _- Tapé el auricular con la mano.

-¿Me puedo quedar a dormir? – Pregunté a Edward.

-Qué pregunta más tonta es esa. Claro que sí. – Me respondió Edward rodando los ojos.

-Sí, no te preocupes, además, te tengo que presentar a alguien. – Vi que Edward se ponía rígido. Reí silenciosamente.

_-¿A quién?_

-Ya lo verás, salgo para allá. – Colgué y me levanté dejando a Edward expectante en el sofá. – Esme, Edward me ha dicho que me puedo quedar a dormir. ¿Puedo? – Me cercioré.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi niña.

-Gracias, Esme. – Le sonreí y volví al salón, donde Edward seguía con esa misma cara. - ¿Edward? – Le llamé y reaccionó. - ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté.

-Sí, sí. – Se levantó, cogió las llaves del Volvo con una mano y con la otra la mía.

Me abrió la puerta del Volvo y en el trayecto hacia mi casa, íbamos en silencio. A Edward se le veía nervioso pero siempre decía que no era nada.

-En serio, ¿Te pasa algo? – Le pregunté de nuevo al ver que apretaba el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Es… solo que tu padre… bueno él es policía y tiene un arma… y como no le agrade… - Tragó en seco.

-O sea, ¿Esto es por mi padre? – Pregunté.

-No te rías, te recuerdo que a ti te ha pasado lo mismo. – Dijo, sabiendo que había ganado.

-Haber, Edward, seguro que le caes bien. Además, ya te conoce.

-Pero no como tu novio. – Volvió a tragar en seco.

-Venga, sé un hombre. – Le dije cuando llegamos. Respiró hondo y salió. Abrí mi puerta y cogí su mano y lo arrastré hacia el interior de la casa.

-¡Papá! ¡Ya estoy aquí! – Grité para que me escuchase.

-Hola, Bella. ¡Ah! Hola, joven Cullen. – Sonrió Charlie. - ¿Y a quién me tienes que presentar?

-A… él. Edward, este es mi padre Charlie. Papá, este es Edward Cullen… mi novio. – Dije sonriendo.

-¡Oh! Encantado, muchacho. Solo deciros que uséis protección, - nos sonrojamos furiosamente. – y que no le hagas mucho daño a mi hija. Por ahora, apruebo vuestra relación.

-Gracias, Charlie. – Dijo sonriendo Edward.

-Hola, Bella, Edward. – Sue apareció por la puerta de la cocina y se puso al lado de Charlie.

-Buenas noches, Sue. – Saludamos los dos. – Bueno, voy a coger mis cosas para que hagáis vuestros juegos nocturnos. – Reí mientras que ellos se sonrojaban.

Arrastré a Edward a mi habitación y empecé a coger todo lo que iba a necesitar para esta noche y para mañana. Cogí un pequeño bolso y en él metí mi pijama y la ropa para mañana. También cogí mi cepillo de dientes, el peine y todas esas cosas. Preparé mi maleta para la mañana siguiente y volví a coger el pequeño bolso.

-Trae eso, lo llevo yo. – Me dijo mientras cogía el pequeño bolso.

-Da igual, no pesa. – Me puso un puchero. – Vale, toma.

Se lo di y el sonrió orgulloso. Bajamos y lo que vi, hizo que me tapara los ojos. No es muy agradable ver a tu padre con su nuevo ligue, liándose en el sofá de tu casa.

-Ejem. – Dije para que se separaran.

-Perdón. – Susurraron.

-Ya nos vamos. – Les dije.

-Está bien. No hagáis cosas malas. – Nos dijo y volvimos a sonrojar.

-Papá. – Le recriminé. – Lo mismo os digo. Adiós, Sue. Adiós, papá. – Me despedí.

-Adiós, chicos. – Se despidió Sue.

-Adiós, hija. Adiós, _yerno_. – Edward volvió a sonrojarse.

Charlie cerró la puerta y Edward suspiró sonoramente.

-Te lo dije.

-Esta vez, ganas tú. – Me dijo, yo sonreí orgullosa.

El viaje volvió a ser en silencio, pero cómodo. Llegamos a la mansión Cullen y Edward llevó mis cosas a la habitación de invitados, la cual ya no estaba en reformas. Nos sentamos en el sofá, y al minuto siguiente, llegaron Alice y Emmett.

-¡Bella! – Gritaron.

-¡Alice, Emmett! – Le dije.

-Gracias por saludar. – dijo sarcásticamente Edward.

-Oye, oye, ¿Por qué estáis tan juntos? – Preguntó sospechosamente Alice.

-Er, somos novios. – Dijimos a la vez, sonrientes.

-¿¡Qué! – chillaron, sí, Emmett también chilló, y saltaron sobre nosotros y nos dieron un abrazo estrangulador. - ¡Felicidades! – Volvieron a chillar.

Cuando se separaron, Alice me mandó una mirada que decía que tendría un largo interrogatorio, pero lo dejó pasar pues no estaba Rose y tendría que repetir la historia dos veces. Cenamos en una agradable charla y bromas sobre Emmett. Nos contaron que los hoteles eran de lo mejor.

-Me voy a dormir. – Le dije a Edward cuando estábamos en el salón. Ya todos se habían ido a dormir, pero Edward y yo queríamos nuestro tiempo a solas.

-Yo también. – Se levantó y me acompañó a mi habitación. – Descansa. – Me besó tiernamente.

-Tú también. Hasta mañana. – Le di otro beso más profundo y después me metí en mi habitación. Ya estaba preparada para dormir y con los dientes cepillados, por lo que me fui a dormir, pensando en el magnífico día que había pasado.

* * *

**Hola, hola, holiitaa! :D **

**Espero que os haya guustado! :D Graciias por todos vuestros Reviews, lo sientooo no me puedo entretener mucho porque queda MUY poco para que empiece el Málaga-Real Madrid, o sea, mi ciudad contra Madrid (: Espero que ganemos, pero vamos a ganar lo que yo sé xD pero soñar el gratis! xDD**

**Bueno, pues eso, que gracias por los reviews y espero actualizar cuanto antes! ;D **

**Besiitoooos! :D **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	9. Centro de Atención

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 9: **_Centro de Atención._

**Bella's Pov. **

Me desperté por la mañana, cuando sonó el querido despertador de Alice. Así sonaba de alto, que llegaba hasta en la planta que yo me encontraba. Su habitación estaba en la segunda y la mía en la tercera, al fondo a la derecha. Y la de ella junto a las escaleras a la izquierda. Me levanté con pereza y como ya tantas veces había hecho en esta casa, me metí en el cuarto de baño y me duché. Cuál fue la sorpresa que me llevé cuando vi un conjunto de ropa, que obviamente no era mía y que _obviamente_ Alice la había dejado ahí por mí. Había una nota y me decía que no me iba a maquillar pero que sí me iba a peinar. ¡No! ¿Por qué a mí? Bah, con Alice no se puede pelear (-.-)

El conjunto consistía en una de las típicas faldas que se llevan ahora, de las que son un poquito más arriba de la cadera, era azul y llevaba un pequeño cinturón marrón. Ésta falda, iba complementada con una simple blusa blanca de media manga. También me había dejado mis botas marrones, las que llevaba el día anterior. En fin, me lo tendría que poner, porque contra Alice nunca puedes ganar. Me vestí y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Alice. Cuando iba en mi trayecto, escuché un silbido que me hizo sonrojar al máximo.

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! – Grité con rabia.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que sea ese… hermano mío, eh? – Vale, la había cagado bien cagada. Ahora resulta que es Emmett. Guay, Bella, ¡Guay!

-Pues ¡Emmett Cullen! – Le grité.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te puedo dar un silbido de admiración? – Preguntó mientras salía de su habitación.

-No, no puedes. – Dije molesta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Eddie se pone celoso? – Dijo jocoso.

-¡Que me dejes en paz, Emmett! – Le grité y salí corriendo hasta que me choqué contra un escultural cuerpo muy bien trabajado. - ¡Oh! Perdón, Edward. – Dije sonrojándome, ya que con el incidente con Emmett, se me había ido el color de la cara.

-¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó mientras elevaba mi cara con sus manos. Yo asentí. - ¿Seguro?

-Seguro. – Le sonreí y me puse de puntillas para saborear esos labios dulces que me trían loca. Estuvimos un rato así hasta que me acordé que Alice me esperaba en su habitación para _peinarme y no maquillarme._- Tu hermana me espera. – Suspiré.

-Te veo abajo. – Me volvió a besar, esta vez levemente y se separó de mí. – No te preocupes, haré que Emmett se arrepienta por haberte silbado. Eso solo _yo_ lo puedo hacer. – Me dijo en el oído. Depositó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla y se alejó riendo hacia su habitación, escaleras arriba.

Entré a la habitación de Alice y ya me estaba esperando con todo tipo de potingues para la cara y para el pelo.

-Alice, dijiste claramente nada de maquillaje. – Dije mientras cerraba su puerta.

-Y te lo dije. – Afirmó mientras terminaba de ponerse su camisa. – Es para mí, aunque no voy a usar todo eso. Eso solo es para citas, cenas y todas esas cosas. Ahora solamente me pongo brillo y lápiz de ojo. Y puede que no me lo ponga, no tengo ganas de maquillaje hoy. - ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Alice no quiere maquillarse? – Todas esas cosas es mucho para un simple día de instituto. No quiero ir pintada como una puerta. – Puso una mueca desagradable para después echarse a reír. Cuando paró, me indicó que me sentase en una silla de su cuarto.

Mucho antes de lo que yo me esperaba, Alice me dejó _verme _ante el espejo para ver cómo había quedado, como si hubiese alguna novedad. Vale, debía admitir que el cabello de una persona dice mucho de ella. Alice me lo había dejado totalmente liso, sin plancha alguna. No sé cómo, pero lo hizo. El flequillo, por una de las pocas veces en mi vida, lo tenía recto totalmente. Sí, tenía flequillo recto, pero como mi pelo es muy graciosillo, pues hace lo que le da la gana.

-Ala. – Dije sin poder creérmelo.

-Eso es. Ahora ve abajo para deslumbrar a mi querido hermano. – Alice me dio unas palmaditas en mi hombro y me sacó de su habitación. Me dirigí hacia la cocina, con la esperanza de poder desayunar algo.

-Buenos días. – Saludé.

-Buenos días, cariño. – Me saludó maternalmente Esme.

En ese momento, Edward – el que estaba prácticamente dentro del frigorífico – sacó la cabeza de la nevera. ¡Dios! Me dejó sin aliento y no sé cómo no me caí por lo que vi. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros azules, del mismo azul que mi falda. Las mangas de la camisa las llevaba remangadas hasta el codo y la parte baja de la camisa, llevaba una parte dentro del pantalón y la otra por fuera del pantalón. Llevaba su revuelto cabello igual de revoltoso que siempre y con sus Converses que llevaba siempre.

-Buenos días, Bella. – Lo que me faltaba, ahora me sonreía torcidamente. Le devolví la sonrisa – no sé cómo – y me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Aquí tienes, Bella. – Esme me tendió un plato con una ensalada de frutas. Sí, era demasiada vaga como para hacérmela por las mañanas, además de que Esme las hacía buenísimas.

-Gracias. – Agradecí. Ella me volvió a sonreír y le dio otro a su hijo.

Le agradeció y se sentó a mi lado, me dio un beso en la mejilla, me sonrojé y empezamos a comer, sabiendo que Alice tardaría en bajar y Emmett aprovecharía para decirse a sí mismo lo guapo que es. Cuando terminamos nuestros desayunos, Alice y Emmett bajaron. Claro, cuando ya hemos terminado.

-Oye, se hace tarde. – Les dijo Edward, al ver con la pasividad que comían.

-Bien, pues ahora os va a esperar Peter, porque yo me voy. Paso de llegar tarde. – Les dije y cogí mi mochila. – Nos vemos, Esme. – Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla. – Nos vemos después. ¿Vamos? – Le pregunté a Edward.

-Claro. – Me sonrió.

-Pero ¿Y la entrada triunfal que vais a hacer? – Preguntó Emmett. Le miramos con cara de _WTF?_ – Alice es lo que ha dicho. – Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Alice. – Le repliqué.

-Uy, estar tanto tiempo con Edward, te está haciendo mal, Bella. – Se burló Emmett.

-Cierto, estás de mal humor. – Lo secundó Alice.

-¿Nos podemos ir? – Pregunté.

-Por supuesto. – Edward me sonrió y se despidió de su madre. – Nos vemos. – Cogió mi mano y nos fuimos hacia el Volvo.

-Tus hermanos me desesperan. – Le comenté mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta? – Rió. Encendió el coche y antes de echarlo a andar, me besó lentamente. Me separé, porque ya íbamos tarde.

-Edward, se hace tarde. – Le dije sobre sus labios. Se retiró refunfuñando y emprendió el camino hacia el instituto.

Como siempre, cuando el Volvo de Edward entró en el aparcamiento, todas las cabezas se giraron para ver el gran coche. Y al propietario también. Pero ahora es solo **MÍO. **Todo el mundo se quedó extrañado que Edward trajese a algún acompañante en su coche, porque por los meses que llevo aquí, solo lo ha pisado Jasper y Alice, como mucho.

-¿Preparada? – Me preguntó sonriente.

-Por supuesto. – Le dije. Se bajó y al instante estaba en mi puerta, abriéndomela… la puerta. Bajé con su ayuda y rápidamente cogió nuestras mochilas de los asientos traseros. Me pasó la mía, porque las dos juntas pesaban más que nuestros pesos juntos. Me la eché sobre mis hombros y cuando terminé de colocármela, me cogió inmediatamente de mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Giró su cabeza y su mirada esmeralda se quedó atrapada en mi mirada, por tan intensidad con que me miró. Le sonreí y él igual a mí, me imitó en el gesto. Giramos nuestras cabezas y vimos – prácticamente – a todo el instituto, mirándonos con la boca abierta. Reí silenciosamente y Edward me acompañó.

-No te he podido decir lo guapa que estás hoy. Aunque tú eres guapa con todo. – Me sonrojé. Él me cogió de mi cintura, quedando contra él y estampó sus labios con los míos. Me separé de él, aunque me costara la vida, pero no quería ser más el centro de atención de lo que ya era.

-Edward. – Dije sobre sus labios. – La gente nos mira. – Me separé definitivamente de él.

-¿Y? – Me preguntó como si nada.

-Sabes que no me gusta ser el centro de atención. – Le besé una vez más, mucho más leve que el anterior y me separé, pero sin separar nuestras manos.

-Está bien. – Suspiró y miré los labios que me tenían loca. Me acerqué y le volví a quitar el brillo. – Gracias. – Rió. – Vamos a Filosofía antes de que llegue el profesor.

-¿No vamos a esperar a tus hermanos y a Rose y a Emmett? – Le pregunté mientras íbamos hacia el interior del instituto.

-No, que se hubiesen levantado antes. – Reímos y nos adentramos en el instituto.

-¿Me acompañas? – Le pregunté.

-Claro. ¿A dónde? – Me preguntó mientras le guiaba por los pasillos hasta mi taquilla.

-A mi taquilla. Tengo que coger mi libro de Filosofía. – Le dije. Llegamos a las taquillas, cogí mi libro y volvimos a la clase, la cual ya se estaba empezando a llenar de alumnos. Los cuales, no podían creer lo que veían: Edward y Bella cogidos de la mano. ¡Qué divertido! Cotillas sin remedio. Suspiré y nos sentamos, a esperar al profesor.

Empezamos a hablar de cosas normales, y Edward cuando podía, colaba un elogio para que me sonrojara.

-Sabes que odio que me hagas sonrojar. – Dije aparentando estar enfadada. Pero con este hombre, ¿cómo iba a poder estar enfadada?

-Sabes que yo amo hacerte sonrojar. – Vale, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Me acarició mi mejilla sonrojada y después se volvió, puesto que llegó el profesor.

-Hola, gente mal agradecida. – Saludó Alice con una sonrisa irónica, mientras que se sentaba en su sitio junto con su compañero. El cual seguía con la boca abierta por nuestro comportamiento.

-No te hubieses demorado tanto en desayunar. – Le dijo su hermano.

-Quien avisa no es traidor. Y él te avisó. – Iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento entró el profesor y se tuvo que callar.

La clase pasó rápidamente y ahora tocaba Matemáticas. Arrastré a Edward por todo el pasillo, queriendo descargar mis nervios. ¿El motivo de mis nervios? Un examen que hicimos hace una semana y la profesora sigue sin tener los dichosos exámenes.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? – Me preguntó Edward cuando nos sentamos.

-El dichoso examen. – Le contesté.

-Hola, gente-no-espera-hermanos-y-amigos. – Saludó Emmett.

-Oh, Emmett, yo también te quiero. – Le dije y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Basta, Bella. Eso solo me lo puede dar mi Rosie. – Dijo con orgullo. – Por cierto, Eddie, te la has ganado con la bromita de esta mañana. – Comentó con furia y se sentó en su lugar, mientras que sacaba sus libros.

-¿Y Rose? – Le pregunté al no verla entrar.

-Tuvo que ir al baño con Alice. – Dijo enfadado todavía.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Acabo de encontrar a la persona más rencorosa del mundo! – Dije riendo. Edward se unió a mí, pero tuvimos que parar, al ver a Rose muy pálida. - ¿Estás bien, Rose? – Le pregunté yendo hacia ella.

-Sí, sí. Es solo que hoy me he levantado mal. – Me dijo mientras que la ayudaba a sentarse en su mesa, junto a Emmett.

-¿Y por qué no te has quedado en tu casa? – La reprendió Edward.

-Sabes que soy cabezota, Edward. – Dijo Rose. – Voy al baño. – Informó mientras corría.

-Edward, dile a la profesora que estoy en el baño con Rose. – Él afirmó con la cabeza y salí tras Rose.

Llegué al baño y la escuché vomitar. Después de lograr que estuviera mucho mejor, llegamos a clase después de unos veinte minutos.

-¿Se puede? – Preguntamos.

-Claro, pasad. Edward y Emmett me han explicado todo. – Sonrió. – Por cierto, sentaros ya, voy a repartir los exámenes. – Informó.

Ocupé mi sitio junto a Edward y él me cogió mi mano, dejándome saber que tenía su apoyo. Yo le brindé una sonrisa, la cual me correspondió. La profesora fue repartiendo nuestros exámenes cada uno por la mesa. A veces se paraba para decir algunas cosas y después seguía con su tarea.

-Isabella Swan. – Susurró y se acercó a mí. – Enhorabuena.

¿¡QUÉ! ¡Oh, Dios! Había sacado un 9,85.

-Chilla si quieres. – Me dio permiso y empecé a chillar como loca. En un ataque desenfrenado, me abracé a Edward, cosa que a él le agradó, pero vi que tenía una mirada triste.

-¿Y esa carita? – Me paré en seco cuando vi su cara, con un abismo de tristeza.

-No, nada. – Sonrió falsamente.

-No me sonrías falsamente. Edward Cullen, te conozco bastante bien y sé que te pasa algo. Y ese algo es…

-Después te digo. Ahora sigue festejando tú casi 10. – Me animó, le sonreí y le volví a abrazar.

Después de mi etapa efusiva, vi que Rose estaba un poco mejor pero todavía seguía mala. Emmett estaba preocupado por ella, pero aún así la animó para que viera su nota. Un 8, esa nota le alegra el día a cualquiera. Pero hablando de notas, hay una que no sabía todavía porque la de Emmett era un cinco. Así que la que me faltaba era la de…

-Edward, ¿Podemos hablar? Bella, quédate tú también. – Toda la clase se quedó vacía exceptuando a nosotros tres. – Bien, Edward, como sigas con estas bajas notas, vas a suspender esta asignatura. Créeme que yo no quiero suspenderte. Veo que trabajas en clases, te esfuerzas, sales a la pizarra, preguntas, todo esto te dan puntos, pero si en tus exámenes sacas un uno y un dos, yo no puedo hacer nada para que pueda aprobarte. – Edward bajó la cabeza, apenado.

-Yo podría darle clases. – Me ofrecí.

-Ahí es donde yo iba. – Dijo. – Como veo que os lleváis _muy bien_, - Obvio que me sonrojé. – he estado pensando que Bella podría darte clases de matemáticas. Claro, yo no te voy a obligar, solo si tú quieres. – Sonrió y Edward asintió en silencio. – Pues espero que esto de resultado. – Deseó. – Ah, por cierto, no os deis tantos mimitos por aquí, hay profesores chapados a la antigua y no te deja si quiera ir tomados de la mano con tu chico. – Reímos.

-Gracias, profesora. Nos vemos. – Nos despedimos y fuimos hacia el aula de Lengua.

El trayecto lo hicimos en silencio, pero tomados de la mano. No quise decir nada, porque sabía que cuando Edward está en sus pensamientos, odia que lo saquen de ellos, por lo que permanecí en silencio.

-Te espero en la puerta de esta clase. – Me dijo.

-Claro. – Le besé en la mejilla y me senté en mi sitio, junto con Emmett.

-Ey, Emmett. – Le dije.

-Bella. – Siguió mirando por la ventana.

-Oye, no te pongas así, debería ser yo la que debería estar enfadada, no tú. Y da gracias a que no me he mosqueado de verdad, porque si no… - Moví la cabeza para reafirmar mis palabras.

-Cierto, pero bah. – Dijo mientras movía su mano exageradamente. – Creo que no quiero conocer a esa Bella. ¡Pero que sepas que no me enfado contigo porque eres la novia de mi hermano!

_¡Gracias por gritarlo a todo pulmón, Emmett! ¡En serio! ¡Gracias! ¡Te quiero! ¡Nunca lo olvides! ¡Te llevaré siempre en mi corazón! Guarda en tu cabeza estas palabras, porque no las volverás a escuchar como lo vuelvas a chillar, Emmett Cullen. _

Toda la clase se llenó de '¡Ag!'(Exclamaciones de sorpresa) o de '¡Qué!' Sí, típico cuando te enteras que el 'playboy' más codiciado de todo el instituto sale como algo más que amigos con la nueva.

-Vuelve a hacerlo y te enteras. – Le amenacé apuntándolo con un dedo. ¡No quería ser el centro de atención! ¿Tan difícil es pasar desapercibida?

-Está bien, hermana mía. – Dijo sin burlas, ya que la profesora había entrado.

La clase pasó extremadamente rápido y ya era la hora del descanso. ¡Por fin! En serio, no quería ser por mucho tiempo más el centro de atención. Me dejaba agotada (-.-).

-Hola. – Me saludó Edward cuando salí de la clase.

-Hola. – Le sonreí. Me acercó a él y me besó dulcemente. - ¿Nos podemos quedar aquí? – Pregunté con un puchero.

-Claro, pero vamos a decírselo antes a los demás, seguro que se pondrían como fieras si no les avisamos. – Rodó los ojos.

-¡Alice! – La llamé, cuando casi iba a salir del instituto.

-Hola, Bella. – Me saludó. – Hermanito.

-Er, hoy no vamos a salir. – Le comunicó Edward.

-Está bien. – Sonrió y se fue dando saltitos hacia la puerta, se despidió de la mujer y se fue con Jasper.

-¿Dónde nos vamos? – Me preguntó Edward mientras que nos dirigíamos al patio del instituto. Rara vez veía a unos chicos de bachiller por el patio, y esta era una de esas veces. Los pequeños de primero, nos veían raro, yo solo les sonreí – bueno, sonreía al mundo – y se me quedaban mirando peor aún.

-¿Te acuerdas aquel día en el que Alice y los demás se quedaron aquí y nos llevaron como a una especie de césped?

-Sí, claro, ven.

Me guió entre los enanitos de primero, que venían como si se fueran a comer el mundo y atravesamos a los típicas niñas de tercero que se pintan como una puerta por parecer _guay_. Nada de eso. Todo lo contrario. Estaban haciendo gilipolleces, como siempre. Al fin llegamos y desde esta mañana a ahora, había clareado y ya no había tantas nubes, y ahora _había_ sol. Cosa muy rara. Edward se sentó en el césped y recargó su espalda sobre un árbol.

-Ven aquí. – Tiró de mi mano e hizo que callera al suelo, de culo, junto a él.

-Gracias, me podía haber sentado yo sola. – Le dije acomodándome entre sus piernas. Me acomodé y pasó sus fuertes brazos por mi cintura. Me dejó un tierno beso en mi cuello. Reí. – Edward, me haces cosquillas. – Le dije cuando pasó su nariz por mi cuello. Reí de nuevo y él lo volvía a hacer. - ¡Edward! – le dije mientras le pegaba en su mano.

-¡Oye! – Me puso su pucherito y después rió.

-De oye nada, tú te lo has buscado. – Le saqué la lengua.

-Isabella, no me saques la lengua como ese muñequito tuyo del Messenger. ¡Me escupiste! – Se hizo el ofendido.

-Y tú me llamaste _Isabella_ no sé cuántas veces y no te digo nada.

-Pero me lo dijiste en su día. – Ahora fue él el que me sacó la lengua.

-¡Oye! Ahora eres tú el que me sacas la lengua. – Se la volví a sacar.

-Vale, esto es de niños chicos. Tal y como lo hacen los de primero. – Puso una mueca de asco cuando vio a las niñas de tercero, viéndolo de arriba abajo, con deseo.

-Ay, por dios. Lo que me quedaba por ver. – Reí.

-¿Qué pasa? Yo también quiero reír. – Me puso un puchero.

-_¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Es mío! _- Los gritos se escuchaban desde nuestro lugar, y eso que estábamos en la otra punta.

Y una mierda, es mío.

-Ahora resulta que hasta las niñas de tercero te miran con deseo. – Me volví a reír, esta vez en su compañía.

-_¡Yo quiero uno, joder! _

¿No te han enseñado a que esas cosas no se dicen, zorra? Ups, se me escapó.

-Seguro que no es por mí. – Meneó la cabeza.

-Pues bien, hagamos un experimento. – Él asintió. – Yo te digo cosas y tú reaccionas como lo haces conmigo. Total, es a mí a quién me lo haces. – Me atrajo de la nuca y me besó, profundizando el beso.

-_¡Zorra asquerosa con pulgas que no se lava! _– Oí que gritaban.

Más zorra será tú, ·$%&. Jeje, se me fue.

-Lo ves, prueba número uno. – Metí la mano sobre sus cabellos de cobre y él cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso. – Me dijo y le di un leve beso en los labios.

-_¡Yo quiero tocárselo!_

_-¿El qué? – _Preguntó otra con horror.

-_¡Mal pensada, el pelo! _

-Ay, las hormonas. – Meneé la cabeza y me posicioné de otra forma. Me senté en su regazo y pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y él, las suyas, por mi cintura. Me volvió a besar.

-Sí, las hormonas. – Rió aterciopeladamente.

-Ya tienes todas las pruebas, ¿Quieres otra más? – Enarqué una ceja.

-Sí. – Dijo sonriendo de lado.

-_¡Joder, yo quiero que me sonría solamente a mí, así, tal y como lo hace con la zorra esa de Isabella! Y de bella tiene poco._ – Oh, esto era el colmo.

-¿Se meten conmigo porque soy tu novia? Flipo con colores con la gente. – Dije sin poder creérmelo.

-Ven. – Me levantó, me besó en la mejilla y grititos no se hicieron esperar.

-_¡Yo quiero que me bese así! _

Soñar es gratis, porque solo lo puede hacer C-O-N-M-I-G-O (:

-¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunté al ver que iba hacia el corrillo de las gili… Er… Tontainas.

-A enseñarles que con _mi novia_ no se mete ni Dios. – Me sonrió y yo solo pude sonreír como tonta enamorada que soy.

El corrillo se juntó de nuevo y escuché como se preguntaban unas a otras si estaban bien pintadas, si estaban no sé qué, si estaban no sé cuánto. Gilipolleces.

-Eh, perdonad que os interrumpa. – Les dijo Edward con voz… Mmm… ¿sexy? Deberíamos hacer enojar a las de tercero para que me insulten y así Edward hable así.

-Oh, pero si no pasa nada. – Dijo una rubia, con las planchas hechas y pintada hasta la médula. Iba ella toda conjuntada: Chaqueta de 'cuero' marrón, camisa marrón, pantalones marrones y sandalias marrones. Incluso yo sé que eso está mal conjuntado.

-¿Y qué querías…? – Dijo queriendo presentarse y pretendiendo ser sexy otra que… jajaja… no tenía las planchas hechas, pero tenía el pelo ondulado, llevaba una camisa básica gris, una cazadora verde, unos pantalones cagados y las sandalias. Y eso por no decir la cantidad de maquillaje que tenía en su _preciosa_ cara.

-Yo soy Edward y ella es Bella. – Sonrió y vi a las niñas sonreír como tontas que era.

-¡Oh, un gusto! Yo soy Marianne, ella es Anna y ella Penny. – Se presentaron.

Más falsa no eres. ¡Qué va!

-No seáis falsas, por favor. – Añadió una chica del mismo curso que ella. Era delgada, alta, cabello negro y largo, con los ojos marrones.

-Eh, lo que digas, Claire. – Dijo la tal Anna.

-Entonces, ¿Qué queríais? – Preguntó esta vez Penny.

-Solo he venido a deciros, que a mi novia, **nadie** le dice zorra y menos frente a mi cara. – Jajaja me parto y me mondo. ¡Que os quede claro, niñas!

-Os lo agradecería, eh. Y por lo menos tened la decencia de no chillarlo a todo pulmón cuando yo esté presente y encima me insultéis a mí. La próxima vez, hacedlo por lo bajinis. Y ahora, nos vamos. Se nos hace tarde, ¿verdad, cariño?

-Cierto, mi amor. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir. – Las señaló con su dedo.

-¡Oh, seguro que no! No te preocupes. – Intentó excusarse la tal Marianne.

-No seas más falsa de lo que ya lo eres, Marianne. – Entró en la conversación otra chica. Esta era delgada, de estatura media y de ojos marrones.

-Cállate, Angie. – Le replicó. – Bueno, ha sido un gusto hablar con… vosotros. – Se le había visto claramente que quería decir con_tigo_. Paso de ellas. Son unas pavas.

Edward asintió y me volvió a llevar al mismo lugar que antes, y se puso en la misma posición que antes. Nos quedamos callados, sumidos en un silencio cómodo y para nada lo contrario. Las clases volvieron y ahora me tocaba Francés solamente con Rose, aunque me había dicho que a lo mejor se iba a su casa para descansar. Continuamos en este silencio hasta que llegamos a mi clase.

-¿Nos vemos en Educación Física? – Le pregunté.

-No, te recojo. ¿Te parece bien? – Me preguntó.

-Claro. – Le sonreí y me puse de puntillas para posar mis labios sobre los de él. – Te veo luego. – Le di otro mucho más leve y entré a mi clase.

La profesora entró y Rose no estaba. Por lo que supuse que al final sí se había ido a su casa a descansar. La siguiente clase era Educación Física, mi gozo en un pozo, vamos. Apunté los deberes que había mandado la profesora, recogí mis cosas y a fuera ya estaba Edward, con esa sonrisa para mí.

-Hola. – Saludamos a la vez.

-¿Rose se ha ido? – Me preguntó Edward.

-Creo que sí, porque a Francés no ha aparecido. De todas formas me dijo que a lo mejor se iba a su casa. Pero teniendo a Jasper como hermano, a Emmett como novio y a Alice como amiga, menos mal que yo no estaba allí si no la hubiese mandado directamente a su casa, seguro que ha optado por esa opción. – Le dije.

-Sí, yo también lo creo. – Llegamos a los vestuarios, Edward me besó en la mejilla ya que el profesor nos veía desde lejos. – Ahora nos vemos.

Me metí en el vestuario y me cambié junto a Ángela y a Alice.

-Alice, ¿Rose se ha ido a casa? – Le pregunté mientras salíamos de los vestuarios.

-Sí, entre los tres la convencimos. – Me contó, yo asentí.

Llegamos a las gradas y el entrenador ordenó que nos pusiéramos por parejas, y como Alice se puso con Jasper y Emmett con Tyler, yo me puse con mi adorado novio. Solo esperaba que no se desesperara cuando me cayese una y otra vez.

-No sabes lo que te has perdido hoy, Alice. – Le dije riendo junto con Edward. Estábamos en un partido de Baloncesto de dos contra dos y cada vez que podíamos parábamos para que nuestros novios encestaran por nosotras.

-¿El qué? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Las de tercero se han revolucionado. – Vi que Edward venía con la pelota botando, al lado de Jasper.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó sin entender.

-Sí, como lo oyes. – Le conté la historia abreviada en lo que los chicos llegaban hacia donde estábamos nosotras, que estábamos en la fuente del patio.

-¡Qué fuerte me parece! – Rió.

-Ya basta de risas y a jugar. – Ordenó mi novio.

-Lo que digas, egocéntrico. – Le sonreí mientras bebía agua. Noté como una mano me empujaba hacia dentro de la fuente, mojándome toda mi cara y mi camisa de deporte. – Oh, Edward Cullen, de esta no sales. – Grité y él rió y salió corriendo.

Yo, como pude, salí corriendo detrás de él y tras unos tropezones que no llegaron a caídas, llegué a él y me subí en su espalda, justo cuando iba a meter canasta, pero se la quité y la metí yo por él. ¿Cómo? ¿La encesté yo? Seguro.

-Isabella, te doy la enhorabuena por haber metido tu primera canasta desde años. – Me dijo Edward.

-Primero, no me llames Isabella, sabes que lo odio. Y Segundo, no te metas indirectamente con mi patético sentido del equilibrio. – Vi que iba a replicar. – No voy a dejar que repliques, tú te lo has buscado por mojarme toda la cara y la camisa.

-Vamos, Bella, pero si te vez sexy con la camisa mojada.

-¡Edward! – Grité mientras me sonrojaba y ocultaba mi cara en su espalda.

-Es la verdad, simpática. – Me bajó de su espalda y me posicionó frente a él. Giró su cabeza hacia el profesor y vio que estaba poniendo nota. Y justamente aprovechó ese momento para besarme.

-Ejem. – Musité entre sus labios y me separé de él. – Edward, sabes que me ha molestado de verdad. – Le dije seria.

-Lo sé y lo siento. – Puso una mueca triste y se fue.

-Edward. – Le dije y fui corriendo hacia él. - ¿Qué te pasa? Solo estaba bromeando.

-Después te lo digo, el profesor dice que vayamos a cambiarnos. – Me besó la mejilla bajo la atenta mirada del profesor y nos dirigimos hacia los vestuarios. Me cambié en silencio, pensando en lo que le pasaba a Edward.

La última clase pasó rápidamente y en menos de lo que yo esperaba, ya estaba montada en el Volvo de Edward, dirección a mi casa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Pregunté con tono dulce.

-Pasa que todo me ha salido mal hoy. Eso es lo que pasa. – Me dijo apenado.

-¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado? – Le pregunté.

-Primero, mis hermanos desayunan tarde y por casi esperarlos llegamos tarde. Segundo, he suspendido matemáticas. Tercero, ahora va la profesora y nos da consejos de amor. – Puso una mueca. – Cuarto, las gilipollas de tercero te dicen zorra en tu propia cara y tú tan alegre. Quinto, te he hecho enfadar. Cosa que no quiero que pase. Y encima el entrenador me tiene 'vigilado' vaya a ser que me escape y haga _otras cosas_ contigo.

-Haber, Edward. Lo de tus hermanos, eso es una tontería, además no ha pasado nada, hemos llegado bien de tiempo. Lo de matemáticas, estoy aquí para ayudarte y seguro que con mi ayuda vas a aprobar. Tercero, no nos ha dado consejos de amor, solo que nos ha… prevenido de que tengamos cuidado con los profesores. Tú lo has dicho, el entrenador está con la vista puesta en nosotros, pero ¿y qué? ¿Vamos a escaparnos? Yo creo que no y mi conciencia está bien tranquila. – Le sonreí y él me la devolvió. – Con lo de las hormonadas… No pasa nada. Me da igual todo. Solo me importa que estés a mi lado. Como si me quieren llamar puta, muerta de hambre o lo que quieran. Te repito que tengo la mente tranquila y sé que no soy nada de eso. – Ahora fue él quien me sonrió. – Y con lo del enfado, bueno, no me he enfadado solo estaba jugando. Quería divertirme. Hace tanto tiempo que no sonrío y río como lo hago ahora… – Vi que iba a decir algo, pero me adelanté. – Y no te preocupes, para que me enfade, tiene que ser algo monumental.

-Gracias, Bella. – Bajó del coche y me bajó a mí. Me abrazó tiernamente, mientras que yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello.

-No pasa nada. – Le dije mientras le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. - ¿Edward? – Le llamé.

-Dime lo que quieras, novia mía.

-Estoy preparada. – Le dije decidida.

-¿Preparada? ¿Para qué? – Se separó de mí y vi que estaba sonrojado.

-No es eso que crees, Edward. – Reí y suspiró.

-¿Entonces? Has hecho que piense otra cosa. – Rió.

-Sobre mi pasado, estoy lista para contártelo.

* * *

**hooooola! :D **

**Aiiish, me gustaría haber subido antes, pero es que el instituto es un asco y no me deja tiempo para escribir -.- y cuando puedo es por la noche, que estoy medio ida y no veo lo que escribo xD **

**Hoy he podido actualizar porque hoy he tenido un examen y el próximo no es hasta Noviembre, pero la tarea me quita mucho tiempo, sobre todo la de Sociales -.- quiere que lo hagamos todo detallado, y una mierda! hazlo tú con tus _bonitas_ manos ¬¬' **

**Bueno, dejando a un lado mi trauma por el de sociales, os comento que no sé cuando voy a actualizar, espero que antes del sábado. Porque en mi instituto han organizado una ruta de senderismo y pues yo vooooy! :D y pues hoy he hecho Educación Física y estoy que no puedo, aunque hoy solo he andado, porque había que correr, pero nada más que yo corro, me empieza a doler el tobillo por los esguinces pasados (son muchos ¬¬) y espero que del senderismo no venga con algo escayolado, porque viniendo de mí, todo puede pasar! xD **

**Bueno, me tengo que ir a hacer mi tarea antes de que me vaya a mi academia de matemáticas -.- **

**graciias por toooodos los reviewsss, en serioo! :D **

**64! Es que, gracias, de verdad! [L]**

**No os aburro más. (: **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

**PD: Tengo un Two-shot y agradecería que os pasaráis por él, para ver qué opinais! :D es un Alice&Jasper, pero también hay un Bella's pov y se centra en el amor, apoyo de la amistad y... no sé que más xD**

**PD2: ¿Pensais que esto debería estar en Humor en vez de Drama? Hacedmelo saber! :D**

_Pero lo que siento, niña, te lo dejo en esta carta, o en voz alta hasta la garganta, que me **encantas...**_


	10. Leah

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 10: **_Leah._

**Bella's Pov. **

_-Estoy preparada. – Le dije decidida._

_-¿Preparada? ¿Para qué? – Se separó de mí y vi que estaba sonrojado._

_-No es eso que crees, Edward. – Reí y suspiró._

_-¿Entonces? Has hecho que piense otra cosa. – Rió._

_-Sobre mi pasado, estoy lista para contártelo._

-¿En serio? – Preguntó. – Digo… Solo dímelo si verdaderamente estás preparada. – Ofreció mientras que me cogía de mis manos.

-Edward. – Rodé los ojos. – Igual que yo he esperado para saber más de ti, creo que es justo que tú sepas algo más de mí, aparte de lo superficial. – Le sonreí.

-Aprecio tu ¿comprensión? – Sonrió y posó sus labios con los míos, los cuales separó por una causa que no logré identificar. – Er, ahí está tu padre y tiene cara de pocas pulgas. – Me comentó tragando en seco.

-No pasa nada. Seguro que algo no ha pasado como planeaba. – Le di un corto beso en los labios y lo arrastré hacia donde estaba el coche de mi padre aparcado. – Hola, papá. – Saludé alegre.

-Hola, Señor Swan. – Saludó Edward demasiado… formal.

-Hola, chicos. – Apaciguó su cara y bajó del coche. – Te he dicho miles de veces que me llames Charlie, Edward. – Le reprendió bromeando.

-Está bien, Charlie.

-¿A qué se debe tu mal humor, papá? – Pregunté al ver que iba hacia el interior de la casa seguidos por nosotros dos.

-Sue. No tengo ni idea de cómo pedirle… ejem… esto es mejor que lo hablemos en una cena, Bella. Puedes quedarte, Edward. – Le ofreció mi padre.

-Oh, no creo que sea apropiado. – Dijo.

-Claro que sí es apropiado. Bella seguramente necesitará tu apoyo. – Dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Está bien. Solo permitidme que vaya a mi casa a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa, ¿sí? – Nos dijo.

-Claro, Edward. – Respondimos mi pase y yo a la vez. Él sonrió y mi padre, comprendiendo que necesitábamos nuestro espacio privado, se fue hacia el salón, dejándonos a Edward y a mí en la entrada de la casa.

-¿Crees que es algo malo? – Me preguntó Edward.

-No, no creo. Seguramente sea alguna tontería. – Le quité importancia. – Ahora, tengo que hacer muchas cosas. – Suspiré. – Después te veo.

-Por supuesto que me verás. Hasta en la sopa voy a estar. – Me atrajo hacia él y estampó de nuevo sus labios contra los míos en un dulce y apasionado beso. – Hasta luego, Bella.

-Chau. – Me despedí y me metí en el interior de mi casa. - ¿Papá? – Le llamé.

-¿Sí, cariño? – Me respondió.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer de cenar? ¿Cuánta comida? ¿Quiénes van a venir? – Pregunté en menos de cinco segundos.

-Haz lo que te apetezcas. Pues como para unas… - Empezó a murmurar para sí, contando con los dedos. - …para seis. – Me contestó al fin.

-Está bien. Voy a hacer mis ejercicios de Lengua. – Dije mientras subía a mi habitación.

Después de toda la tarde haciendo deberes y ejercicios pendientes, bajé a hacer la cocina. Antes, Charlie había subido a mi habitación y me había pedido _por favor_ que hiciese la famosa lasaña Swan. ¡Cómo si esa lasaña fuera una novedad! Seguramente todo el pueblo la había probado y yo ni enterada. Pero bueno, es la cena de mi padre, él decide. Dejé haciéndola y subí al cuarto de baño y darme una relajante ducha. Después de estar ahí, tranquilamente, salí y me empecé a vestir con instrucciones que me había dado Alice. Sí, me había llamado (-.-). Me había dejado un vestido vaquero, que llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. Era un simple vestido vaquero, con botones en la parte delantera y de manga corta, con un cinturón en la cadera blanco no muy grueso. El pelo, me había dicho que lo dejase normal, como siempre. Y para mi gozo, me había dejado unos tacones marrones, muy altos. ¿Qué como dejó esto? Fácil. Obligó a Edward traer todo esto antes de poder ducharse y vestirse. Endemoniada Duende de las compras. Me había puesto un poco de sombra de ojos y un poco de brillo en los labios. Cuando estuve lista, bajé abajo para ver cómo iba la lasaña. Solamente pude apagar el horno, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Fui yo, ya que se veía claramente que mi padre no estaba por la labor de levantarse e ir a abrir la puerta. Claro que no.

-Buenas noches, Sue. – Saludé cuando abrí la puerta.

No, no, no puede ser verdad. ¡NO! ¿¡Por qué a mí, por qué!

¿Por qué tenía que venir Leah?

-Cuánto tiempo, Leah. – Le dije con una sonrisa falsa. - ¡Seth! ¡Qué alegría verte! – Le saludé mientras que avanzaba para abrazarlo.

Leah puso una mueca despectiva y se fue hacia el interior de la casa con aires de superioridad con su ultra pelo negro con una mega capa extra de grasa.

-Qué bien que te veo, Bella. – Me saludó Seth.

-Lo mismo digo. Pero no te quedes aquí, entra. – Le dije cuando vi que solo nos habíamos quedado en la calle nosotros dos.

-Claro, claro. – Me dijo.

Entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos a la sala dónde ya estaban todos acoplados. Guay, siempre tiene que ser la bonita de cara la que me quite mi asiento. ¡Genial!

¿Os habéis dado cuenta de cuánto odio a Leah?

_¡No! ¡Para nada, Bella! _Me respondió mi conciencia querida con sarcasmo.

Pues si no ha quedado claro, lo vuelvo a decir: ¡ODIO A LEAH!

Dejando esto a un lado, dejé que Seth se sentara en un sitio del sofá con mi padre y con Sue en el sofá de tres sitios mientras que Leah estaba en mi sillón de una plaza regalo de mi padre por navidad. Pero bueno, todo hay que dejarlo pasar, ¿no?

Me quedé de pie, mientras que todos charlaban.

-¿Y esta cena? – Preguntó con su tono irritante Leah.

-¿Todavía no te ha quedado claro? – Le respondió Seth con otra pregunta.

-Claro que no. – Dijo manoseándose su _sedoso_ cabello.

En ese momento, se creó un silencio incómodo en la sala, y solo se escuchaba… nada. Estuvimos un tiempo así, hasta que mi querida amiga Leah me preguntó algo.

-¿Y tú no tenías a un novio, algo así como Playboy?

¡Oh, por Dios! Juro en este momento que si no fuera por Seth, me estaba abalanzando sobre ella.

¿Cómo podía decir que era un Playboy sin ni siquiera le había visto? Oh, %$%$· asquerosa. No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

Sí, me digo a mí misma lo que le quisiera decir a ella. Pero como soy una cobarde, pues me lo trago para mí.

-Bien, Leah. – Me tranquilicé. – Primero, **no** es un Playboy. Así que no sé de donde mierda…

-Bella. – Me reprendió Charlie.

-Lo siento. – Le dije y volví con lo mío. – No sé de donde te lo has sacado. Porque que yo sepa yo soy su primera novia. No sé, verdaderamente es que no lo comprendo. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Tengo mis contactos. – Me dijo mientras que se miraba sus feas uñas amarillas.

-Uy, sí, ¿Cómo Tanya Denali o Lauren Mallory? – Le pregunté. – De esas dos no te puedes creer ni la hora. – Le dije mientras miraba el reloj.

Edward, vamos. ¿A qué hora piensas llegar? Leah iba a hablar, pero en ese momento, tocaron al timbre. ¡Gracias a Dios!

-Mira, hablando del Rey de Roma. – Le sonreí.

-Já. – Se apartó el pelo de la cara con su mano. – Veamos qué gusto tienes, Bella. – Me dijo.

-Es un chico muy simpático, aparte de que es muy guapo. Yo lo conozco, lo he visto varias veces por aquí. – Me apoyó Sue. ¡Punto para Bella!

Me levanté – no sin antes darle una sonrisa a Sue – y fui hacia la puerta. La abrí y me encontré con mi novio.

-Buenas noches. – Saludó educadamente, mientras que me acercaba y me besaba con amor.

-Hola. – Le dije riendo. – Menos mal que has llegado. Se estaba formando un silencio incómodo ahí dentro. – Suspiré.

-¿Cuál es el problema? – Me preguntó mientras que se quitaba su abrigo y me dejó ver ese cuerpo bien formado. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con pequeñas líneas marrones, las cuales hacían cuadraditos pequeños. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, como si estuvieran rotos y su pelo igual de rebelde que siempre. No pude volver a besarlo de nuevo.

-El problema tiene nombre y apellido: Leah Clearwater. – Le contesté a su pregunta cuando me separé.

-Bien, veamos quién es Leah. – Me susurró. Le cogí de la mano y fui hasta el salón. – Buenas noches. – Saludó cuando llegó.

-Buenas noches, Edward. – Saludaron Sue y Charlie educadamente. Me giré hacia Leah, y vi que se había quedado boquiabierta y tuve que reprimir las carcajadas que luchaban por salir.

-Encantado, soy Seth Clearwater. – Seth se levantó y se dirigió hacia Edward y estrecharon sus manos con una sonrisa alegre.

-Un gusto, Seth. – Le respondió. Seth parecía que quería entablar una conversación con Edward, pero como su hermana siempre la tiene que cagar, le empujó y se plantó frente a Edward y lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Yo soy Leah Clearwater. Un gusto y blah, blah, blah. Si Isabella no te da lo que quieres, pregúntale donde puedes encontrarme. – Le guiñó un ojo y Edward abrió bastante los ojos.

-Eh, claro. – Dijo sarcástico mientras que se posicionaba tras de mí y colocaba sus manos en mi cintura.

Estuvimos un tiempo hablando, hasta que Seth dijo que tenía ganas de cenar.

-Pues vayamos a comer. – Dijo mi padre.

Se levantaron todos de sus sitios y fuimos a la cocina. Saqué la lasaña, la cual seguía estando caliente por el calor que desprendía el horno, y la serví en porciones iguales en los platos. Me senté junto a Edward, que a su vez estaba sentado al lado de Seth. Leah, menos mal, estaba al otro lado de Seth mientras que en su otro lado estaba su madre y en el otro mi padre. Por lo que yo estaba entre Edward y mi padre. La cena pasó rápidamente entre charlas triviales e incomodidades. ¿Y esto? Sigue teniendo nombre y apellido: Leah Clearwater. La muy… ejem… no le quitaba la vista de encima a mí novio, cosa que le incomodaba como ninguna otra cosa. Lo miraba con deseo, cosa que le repugnaba y a mí me daba… bueno, no me daba nada, porque sinceramente pensaba que era patética y sin personalidad, pero bueno, en la vida hay personas de todo tipo, ¿no? Pues Leah es una de esa gente sin personalidad que para que la acepten como amigas cambia totalmente de personalidad e incluso de vestimentas. Bueno, ya me entendéis. Después de ese desagradable momento, es decir, la cena, pasamos de nuevo al salón. Sue y mi padre se sentaron en el sofá de tres plazas con Seth mientras que Leah se sentaba en el poyete de éste y yo me sentaba en el regazo de Edward, el cual se había sentado en el mí sillón.

-Entonces, ¿Esta cena qué fin tiene? – Pregunté yo.

-Bien, allá voy. – Charlie suspiró y se levantó lentamente. – Sue, sé que llevamos poco tiempo como pareja, pero nos conocemos de toda la vida. Creo que no voy a encontrar a otra mejor para tenerte a ti, como mi acompañante para lo que me queda de vida. Sabes que esto de los discursos se me da bastante mal y sé que esto no es lo que tenía planeado ni que es lo más romántico que hayas visto en tu vida. – Vi que Sue estaba llorando cuando mi padre hincó una rodilla en el suelo y sacaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. – Sue, ¿Aceptarías el honor de ser mi esposa? – Vale, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Abrió la caja antes dicha. La cual mostró un bonito anillo de compromiso.

-Sí, ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí, Charlie! – Gritó Sue emocionada mientras que se tiraba a los brazos de mi padre.

Mi padre sacó el anillo de la caja y se puso a Sue en el correspondiente dedo. Seth se levantó y los abrazó. Leah estaba estupefacta. Y ahí fue cuando la verdad me golpeó en la cara. Si mi padre se casa con Sue, lo cual quiere decir que Seth y… Leah se vendrían a vivir aquí, en mi hábitat. La tendría que soportar durante las 24h del día durante los próximos 365 días que tiene un año. Y mi padre no se toma a la ligera el matrimonio, por lo que eso quiere decir… ¡Arg! ¡Qué asco! Tendría que vivir con ella hasta que yo me mudara y eso en mi mente no estaba planeado… todavía. No, no puede ser. Ella es odiosa y hace que saque lo peor de mí. Y encima, para el colmo de los colmos, intentará separarnos a Edward y a mí. Mi vida se vuelve un asco y todo por una simple persona que no veo desde hace años y hoy viene a mí casa con la prometida de mi padre. ¡Genial! Mi suerte es divina, maravillosa y todo lo que queráis por tener a Edward, pero tener a Leah como hermanastra, es lo peor que te puedes echar en cara. Leah, con lo envidiosa que es, seguramente me haría la vida imposible porque yo tengo un novio y todas las tonterías que existan y ella no lo tiene. Genial, fantástico, maravilloso. No, me niego.

Vi que Edward felicitaba a los nuevos prometidos. Yo me levanté, ante las miradas que esperaban expectantes mi reacción.

-Felicidades. – Les sonreí falsamente y me dirigí a mi cuarto, caminando con pasos rígidos y cuando llegué a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta furiosamente.

Me eché sobre mi cama y lágrimas de impotencia empezaron a caer por mis mejillas. Lloraba de la impotencia que tenía hacia Leah. La cual era la causante de mis lágrimas. ¿Por qué Sue tuvo que tener a los dos en vez de solamente a Seth? ¡Arg! Es que no la soporto y conociéndola como la conozco, sé que me va a hacer la vida imposible.

Escuché como la puerta de mi cuarto se abría, pero no le presté atención, solo apreté fuertemente el león de peluche con ojos saltones que un día me regaló Emmett porque decía que Edward era igualito a él. Yo solamente rodé los ojos. Los pasos se aproximaron a donde yo estaba y noté como el colchón se hundía por el peso de esa persona. Me apartó el pelo de la cara y me habló.

-Bella. – Me llamó la dulce voz de Edward. - ¿Por qué lloras? No me gusta verte llorar, y lo sabes perfectamente. – Me reprendió dulcemente. Levanté mis codos y vi esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba. Me abrió los brazos y yo, sin quererlo y sin querer remediarlo, me refugié en sus brazos, olvidándome de todos los pensamientos. Estuvimos un rato así, hasta que logré calmarme. – Y ahora, ¿Me puedes explicar por qué llorabas? – Me pidió tiernamente.

-Leah. – Logré decir.

-¿Leah? – Repitió frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, no es que no quiera que se case mi padre, es más, fui yo quien le dio la idea de que rehiciera su vida. Es que sabiendo que como es Leah no me va a dejar en paz, dándome por… eso y haciéndome la vida imposible. Y seguro, que va a intentar separarnos y y-yo no qui-quiero eso. – Le dije mientras que le veía fijamente.

-Bella. Eso no va a pasar, simplemente porque yo no quiero y tú tampoco quieres. Es fácil y simple. Tú no quieres, yo no quiero. Fácil ecuación. Hasta yo sé resolverla. – Reímos. – Y ahora, complace a tu novio con un buen beso para que le quede claro que esto ha sido una fase del pasado. – Me pidió.

-Eso sí que te lo puedo dar. – Le sonreí y pasé mis brazos por su cuello y a continuación, pegué mis labios contra los suyos, que esperaban impacientes los míos.

**-.-**

Después del ataque que tuve anoche, y que Edward me consolara – no en ese sentido (¬¬') – bajé y pedí disculpas por mi 'huida' Me dijeron que no pasaba nada y que los entendía. Ahora estaba en la última clase del día. Les había contado la noticia a los chicos, cosa que les alegró. A Alice y a Rose les alegró, puesto que Sue me había dicho que le dijeran a las dos que se encargaran de la boda. Respecto a la enfermedad de Rose, era un resfriado mezclado con los síntomas premenstruales, ya que a ella éstos síntomas le causan vómitos. Menos mal que no era nada grave. La clase pasó rápidamente y me fui directa al Volvo de Edward, donde milagrosamente ya me estaba esperando con Alice y Jasper.

-Hola. – Saludé.

-¡Bella, mejor amiga! – No, por favor. – Sue me acaba de llamar y me ha dicho que quiere empezar cuanto antes con la boda. Así que ahora vamos a tu casa. Y por supuesto que Jasper, Emmett y Edward también van. Así que no te preocupes que vas a estar en buena compañía. – Me guiñó un ojo. Yo me sonrojé.

-¿Nos vamos? – Preguntaron Emmett y Rose. Todos asentimos y quedamos en vernos en mi casa.

-¿Edward? – Le llamé.

-¿Sí? – Me respondió mientras me miraba por unos segundos antes de posar su mirada de nuevo en la carretera.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Emmett? – Le pregunté divertida por las palabras de Emmett.

'_Por cierto, Eddie, te la has ganado con la bromita de esta mañana.'_

-A saber tú qué le hiciste. – Reí de nuevo.

-Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas que subí a su habitación? – Yo asentí. – Pues lo bajé para abajo, antes de que Alice y tú bajarais. Mi madre ya estaba en la cocina, por lo que yo la ayudé y Emmett se quedó sentado, mirando a las musarañas ya que yo le había prohibido que se moviera de ahí si no quería pagarlo. En fin, estas son mis palabras textuales: _Mamá, ¿sabes que Emmett le ha puesto diecisiete veces los cuernos con diecisiete mujeres distintas?'_ – Me reí. – Mi madre se quedó tan… tan… impresionada que mandó a Emmett a llamar a Rose y decirle la verdad. Rose se puso histérica perdida, pero me puse yo y le aclaré que todo había sido una venganza por haberte silbado y bueno, se arreglaron y en fin. – Suspiró mientras que yo reía.

-¿Y Esme no te dijo nada? – Le pregunté.

-No, mi madre es muy del Siglo XXI y me comprendió. – Ahora rió él. Para ese tiempo, ya habíamos llegado a mi casa y allí no había rastro de los chicos.

-¿Y esta gente? – Pregunté mirando por la luna delantera del Volvo.

-Alice me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que Sue ha cambiado de idea y que prefiere hablarlo en un centro comercial. – Rodamos los ojos. – La que les espera a los tres. – Rió.

-Sí, vayamos dentro. Tengo hambre. – Le dije.

Después de comer, nos sentamos en el salón, solos. Yo me recosté en su hombro, mientras que él pasaba su brazo por mi cintura.

-¿Quieres que te lo cuente? – Le susurré.

-Solamente si tú quieres. – Me respondió tiernamente mientras que me daba un beso en mi coronilla. Tomé aire y comencé.

-Como sabes, mi infancia fue dura porque mis padres estaban casados y no vivían juntos. Fue duro vivir sin una figura paterna. – Suspiré. – De todas formas, yo seguía viendo a Charlie. Cuando entré en el colegio todo bien, todo muy bonito. – Reí amargamente. – Todo fue lo contrario con la secundaria. Era la chica tonta, la que era el blanco de bromas. Eso fue más adelante. Antes hay otra cosa. Cuando llegué, se acercaron a mí tres chicas que no se veían buenas personas. Nos hicimos inseparables… o eso creía yo. Llegó un punto en el que quedábamos y yo me plantaba en el lugar que habíamos dicho y esperaba horas y horas a que llegaran y nunca llegaban. Al día siguiente me venían con escusas malas y como la tonta que soy, las perdonaba y me volvían a clavar la pulla por la espalda. Una chica que verdaderamente estuvo a mi lado, me contó que se reían de mí y como eran las populares, todas las tonterías que habían dicho de mí, todo el instituto se reían de mí. Puede parecer que es una tontería, pero que tú vayas andando por el pasillo y que se escuchen murmullos molestos… bueno, tú más que nadie lo sabes. – Esbocé una sonrisa triste. – Para colmo, me eché a un gilipollas de novio y la cagué. Porque simplemente la cagué como nadie. Solo quería lo que quería, como todos. Menos tú. – Añadí al ver que iba a protestar. – Este… esta persona me convenció para que saliese con él. Y al final, salí. Después de un tiempo, el cual seguían riéndose de mí, y mi novio me 'protegía', fuimos a un centro comercial. Total, hicimos lo típico que tú yo hacemos cuando salimos al Centro comercial con Alice, pero me llevó a un callejón sin salida y él intentó… intentó a-abusar de mí. – Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y Edward se puso rígido. – Gracias a Dios, Phil, en novio de mi madre estaba por allí y me salvó. Llamó a la policía a mi supuesto novio lo arrestaron. Con Phil, bueno, es otro tema también delicado. Cuando mi madre no lo veía, intentaba coquetear conmigo y esas cosas. – Me estremecí. – Pues entonces, después de muchas terapias de Psicólogos por mis traumas, decidí dejarlo todo atrás y mudarme con mi padre. Al principio, con Alice quería ser arisca, porque creía que era una de las tantas falsas amistades que tuve. Pero después me di cuenta de que ella no era así. Ninguno de vosotros erais así. En fin, creo que este cambio me hizo muy bien. Si no, ahora, no tendría ni a Alice, ni a Rose, ni a Emmett ni a Jasper. Y no te tendría a ti. ¿Qué te parece mi patético pasado? – Pregunté mientras me quitaba las lágrimas.

-¿Tu ex te hizo algo? – Preguntó hecho una furia.

-No, ya te he dicho que Phil me salvó. – Le contesté y él suspiró.

-Y yo creía que mi pasado era malo. – Suspiró. – La verdad, Bella, si yo fuera crecido junto a ti, nada de eso hubiese pasado.

-Ya, pero mi madre suele decir: _Todo pasa por algo._ – Él suspiró y me besó, dándome todo su apoyo. Y así pasamos la tarde, hasta que llegó Sue con Alice para llevarse a Edward.

* * *

**Hola! :) **

**Bueno, solo deciros que no sé cuando voy a poder actualizar cualquiera de mis fic. ¿Por qué? El instituto. Este fin de semana = 0 vida social. Así que xD Tengo que hacer muchas tareas y estudiar para próximos exámenes u_u Además, mañana me voy a un restaurante chino con **Chika-midori

**Graciias por todos los reviewws! :D Enn serio(L) **

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que no os haya decepcionado el final de Bella, pero esto no es lo que yo tenía planteado. No así. Pero es que he encontrado una canción y pues me he metido en un estado total de depresión u_u espero que esto se pase rápido T_T **

**Avisaros de una cosa: ¡No sé si tendréis noticias de mí en Halloween! Pero por si acaso, ¡Feliz Halloween! ^^ **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

_Todo es oscuro desde que me dejaste.._


	11. La envidia es mala

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 11: **_La envidia es mala._

**Bella's Pov. **

Los planes de la boda iba viento en popa. Cosa que me alegraba y me… desanimaba. ¿Por qué? Por una chica llamada Leah Clearwater, la cual odio a muerte, es la hija de mi futura _madrastra_ y por consiguiente, mi futura _hermanastra. _Sue, junto con Leah y con Seth, habían empezado a llevar sus cosas a mí casa. Leah se quedaría con Seth en el cuarto de invitados, ya que le obligué a Charlie que mandara a Leah lo más lejos que pusiera por mi bien. No dijo nada, menos mal. No quiero que piense que haya malos royos cuando no… perdón, cuando los hay. En fin, todo iba perfectamente. Alice y Rose seguían igual de locas, Jasper igual de psicólogo, Emmett igual de tonto… sin ofender, claro. Y yo igual de perfectamente bien con mi novio.

-Hola. – Saludé alegre. Me acerqué a él y lo besé.

-¿Qué tal? – Me preguntó a forma de saludo, cuando llegamos al instituto.

-Disfrutando mis últimos días de _libertad_. – Rodé los ojos.

-Ay, ya verás que todo va a salir bien. Y todos los malos royos entre tú y Leah se acabarán.

-Soñar es gratis, Edward. – Volví a rodar lo ojos.

-Bueno, entonces si soñar es gratis… Tengo mejores sueños que imaginar, ¿no crees? – Me preguntó mientras posaba sus manos en mi cintura.

-Si tu lo dices… - Dejé la frase inconclusa. – Además, ¿Qué ibas a soñar tú?

-Pues un maravilloso futuro contigo. – Me respondió soñadoramente. – Aunque, bueno, ese futuro no lo veo tan lejos. – Sonrió. – Además, quiero a dos mini Bella's como mínimo.

-¡Edward! – Le golpeé el brazo mientras que me sonrojaba.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó inocentemente. – Como si esa no fuera la verdad.

-Si tú lo dices…

En ese momento, tocó la sirena, lo cual quiere decir que empezamos con la misma rutina. Menos mal que con Edward ningún día es monótono. Las clases pasaron, gracias a Dios, y pudimos salir. Edward y yo veníamos en diferentes coches, hoy, porque tenía que hacer no sé qué cosa para mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana. – Posó sus labios suavemente en los míos.

-Chao. Hablamos. – Volvió a posar sus labios en los míos y se fue hacia su Volvo.

Cuando llegué a casa, vaya sorpresa me tenían dada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Le pregunté cuando la vi.

-Se supone que esta es mi nueva casa, estúpida. – Rodó los ojos.

-Primero, hasta ahí, llego. Y segundo, no me insultes. – Le di una sonrisa falsa y subí hacia mi habitación.

Cogí mi portátil y me conecté al Messenger. Mensajes instantáneos empezaron a salir. De diez, solo me interesaban dos.

Hablé un poco con Edward y un poco con mi primo Jacob. Después, bajé por si había noticias de Charlie, o como mucho, de Sue. No había nadie, por lo que volví a subir a mi habitación.

-¡Isabella! – Me llamó a gritos Leah.

-¿Qué quieres, Leah? – Le pregunté desde su puerta.

-Súbeme una lata de Pepsicola, loca.

-Te voy a dejar las cosas claras. A mí no me insultas. Yo no soy criada de nadie, y menos tuya. Y aunque nuestros padres se vayan a casar, ¡no quiero tener nada que ver contigo! – Le grité la última parte.

-Oh, vaya, eso está mucho mejor. – Respondió irónica.

Me volví a mi cuarto, de vuelta a encerrarme. Prefería estar en mi cuarto, totalmente amargada, que a verle la _preciosa _cara de Leah.

A la mañana siguiente, me vestí rápidamente para no tener que cruzarme con Leah. Pero al parecer, la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

-Marie, prepárame el desayuno.

-Te voy a preparar lo que yo sé. – Susurré. – El desayuno te lo haces tú. Igual que en esta casa, cada uno se prepara su desayuno. Y yo no voy a ser la que te lo prepare a ti. Primero porque, te vuelvo a repetir, que no soy criada de nadie. Y segunda, no te lo voy a preparar porque no me sale del ****. ¿Te ha quedado claro o quieres que te lo explique en japonés? Ah, espera, te cuesta entender nuestro idioma de por sí. – Y así, con la palabra en la boca, salí de la casa furiosamente, dando un portazo.

Cuando llegué al instituto, pasé de largo donde me esperaban mis amigos y mi novio. Pasaba de pagar mi ira con ellos. No tenían nada que ver ellos en esto.

-Hey, hey, hey. – Me dijo Edward mientras me cogía del brazo y me paraba. - ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó preocupado.

-El mismo tema de siempre. Me tiene hasta las narices. Siempre igual. Y esta mañana ya es que se ha pasado, y paso de pagar mi mal enfado con vosotros. – Suspiré mientras que Edward me refugiaba en sus brazos.

-Venga, Bella. Está mal de la chaveta. Déjala estar. Seguro que se aburre de darte por saco. Al fin y al cabo, es como una niña pequeña: cuanto más le digas que no lo haga, más lo va a hacer. – Me animó, y dejó un beso en mi sien. – Vayamos a clase.

-Será lo mejor. – Murmuré, sin querer despegarme del pecho de mi novio.

Las clases volvieron a pasar rápidamente. Hoy, Edward y yo, comenzaríamos con las clases. Espero que se me dé tan bien explicar y enseñar, como estudiar y aplicar.

-¿Te vienes en el Audi? – Le pregunté.

-Claro. ¡Alice! – Llamó a su hermana. – ¿Te puedes llevar el Volvo? Me voy con Bella.

-Por supuesto, sin problema. Solo os digo, que no hagáis cosas raras.

-¡Alice! – Gritamos. – Cuida tú lo que haces con Jasper. – Sin decir nada y sonrojada, se fue por donde había venido.

-Vamos. – Me dijo Edward. - ¿En tu casa o en la mía? – Me preguntó.

-Sabes que eso ha quedado bastante mal, ¿verdad?

-Mente sucia. – Me respondió. - ¿Entonces?

-En la mía está Leah, y en la tuya están tus hermanos… Así que, prefiero en la mía. No hay cosa que puedas hacer cuando Emmett entra en tu cuarto. – Reímos.

Nos dirigimos a mi Audi y nos fuimos a mi casa a estudiar.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, fuimos directamente a mi cuarto. Cuando llegamos allí…

-¡LEAH! – Grité a todo pulmón.

Mi cuarto estaba totalmente… destrozado. Alguien que sé muy bien quién es, ha hecho esto, seguro. Podría poner la mano en el fuego y no quemarme. Esa… puta zorra mal parida. Perdón, pero es que mi cuarto, recién remodelado por Alice, estaba totalmente patas arriba: Las sábanas de mi cama estaban por el suelo, como si hubiese pasado un huracán; Las puertas de mi armario estaban abiertas, y con toda la ropa tirada por el suelo, zapatos incluidos; Mi ordenador estaba en el suelo, aunque no parecía que lo hubiesen roto, menos mal; Los cajones de mi comodita, donde tenía todas mis pertenencias, ropa interior, mis gafas de sol, junto con algunos papeles, también estaban tirado por el suelo, con el contenido incluido; Las fotos que tenía, las de Edward y mías, estaban totalmente rotas por la mitad, quedando Edward en una parte y yo en la otra mitad rota, el marco de las fotos, que me había regalado Esme con mucho cariño; Y lo más preciado… Todos mis libros estaban sin una sola página en su sitio, todas estaban arrancadas junto con mis discos, que estaban totalmente rayados junto con el librito de la letra de las canciones.

Lágrimas de impotencia caían por mis sonrosadas mejillas, las cuales ahora no tenían ningún color. Edward me dejó un beso en mi sien y se adentró en mi habitación, como pudo.

-No muevas nada. – Le dije. Él asintió y cogió una foto, la cual estaba rota por la mitad, de él y mía.

-¿Esta gilipollas de qué va? – Preguntó. Pero yo no le podía responder. Cogí mi móvil y le hice una foto al cuarto para que después no me llamasen mentirosa.

-Te lo dije. Va a hacer lo imposible para separarnos. – Sollocé.

-No, Bella, no digas eso. – Me cortó dulcemente. Vino hacia mí y me atrajo hacia sus brazos. - ¿Me has oído? Ni nada ni nadie nos va a separar. Y ahora menos que… - No pudo terminar ya que alguien le cortó.

-¿Me llamabas, loca? - ¿Y tenía toda la cara de seguir insultándome? Edward vio que iba a soltarle un par de cosas más a esta… y no me dejó hablar.

-Pasa de ella. – Me susurró. – Vámonos a mi casa.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó rápidamente a mi Audi. Como no estaba en condiciones de conducir, dejé – por esta vez – que Edward condujera.

-No va a pasar nada. – Me atrajo hacia él y me besó. Después se separó y emprendió el camino hacia su casa.

Pasamos el camino en un silencio cómodo, dentro de lo que cabía, hasta que me llevó a su casa. Salí del coche, y las piernas me fallaron y al siguiente segundo lo vi todo negro.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, lo veía todo borroso, y más cuando intenté levantarme. Dos manos amables me volvieron a posar sobre la blanda cama, o supuse que era la cama.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella? – Me preguntó Carlisle.

-Mareada. – Le murmuré.

-Te has desmayado. Edward ya nos lo ha contado. Te puedes quedar aquí durante todo el tiempo que desees. – Me ofreció Carlisle.

-Gracias, Carlisle. Pero no creo…

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? – Gritó Edward de inmediato, entrando por la puerta, totalmente agitado.

-Eh, sí, pero no grites. – Le pedí.

Se sentó a mi lado y me aparto el pelo de mi cara.

-Déjala descansar, Edward. Mientras, voy a llamar a Charlie. – Informó Carlisle y se fue.

-¿Me llevas a mi casa? – Le pregunté adormilada, por las caricias que me estaba haciendo.

-No. – Respondió severamente. – Te quedas aquí. No quiero a esa asquerosa cerca de ti. – Me respondió furiosamente.

-Edward, nuestros padres van a vivir juntos. – Rodé los ojos. – Por lo que nosotras también.

-Pero, es que con esa basura, como vas a vivir, Bella. Lo veo una gilipollez, desde mi punto de vista. – Se cogió el puente de la nariz y siguió hablando. – No quiero pelearme contigo, por lo que, te vas a quedar y no hay más que hablar.

-Está bien. – Suspiré. - ¿Qué me ha pasado? - Pregunté, confundida.

-Se te bajó la tensión. Pero ahora la tienes bien. Me preocupé mucho cuando te vi entre mis brazos, desmayada. – Bajó la mirada. – Bella, creo que ha llegado la hora.

-¿Qué hora? – Volví a preguntar totalmente confundida.

-Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**Cha cha chan! :D **

**¿Qué pasará? Ö Nada malo... (eso lo tengo que negociar con Robert, mi voz interior xD) **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ö**

**está cargado de drama (a mi parecer xD) y en el siguiente (que ya sé mas o menos como va a ir) también va a ver drmaa... y mucha. Solo deciros que os vayais a los primeros capítulos y os repaséis la alergia al chocolate... porque eso va para largo 8-) **

**Perdón por el retrasoo... pero es que me he enganchado a una nueva saga! Se llama 'La saga de las Dieciséis Lunas' Está super guuay! La recomiendo. Con solo deciros que me he leido el libro en tres días... xD pero ya tengo el segundo x) **

**En fin, la recomiendo. Por cierto, no sé cuando voy a actualizar cualquiera de mis fics (lo mismo de siempre): El instituto y el ***** de Sociales T_T **

**Yo estoy en un curso bilingüe (por siu alguien no lo sabía :D) y pues quiere que hagamos unos comentarios de unos climogramas en Español, pero también en Inglés ¬¬ como si yo fuera inglesa... (mis ganas xD) **

**Graacias a todas por los reviews! :D **

**¿Podrémos llegar a los 100? *pongo un pucherito* así la actualización llegará antes... o eso intentaré. Pero si no, pues nada! :D **

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mañana voy a ver Harry Potter *-* Estoy impacientee! jeje bueno, es que también voy a empezar a leerme los libros, así que muucho más motivada estoy! :D **

**No os aburro más! :D **

**Ah, otra cosa más: Tengo dos fics nuevos, y me gustaría que os pasárais si no es mucha molestia (: Uno se llama 'Nunca sabes lo que puedes aprender' y la otra se llama 'Tonterias las justas'. Graciias si os pasáis ^^**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

_Do you remember the time?_


	12. La famosa tarta de Tanya

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

**Aviso: **¡No me matéis! ^^

**Capítulo 12: **_La famosa tarta de Tanya._

**Bella's Pov.**

_-Está bien. – Suspiré. - ¿Qué me ha pasado? - Pregunté, confundida._

_-Se te bajó la tensión. Pero ahora la tienes bien. Me preocupé mucho cuando te vi entre mis brazos, desmayada. – Bajó la mirada. – Bella, creo que ha llegado la hora._

_-¿Qué hora? – Volví a preguntar totalmente confundida._

_-Tenemos que hablar._

¿Por qué la vida es así? ¿Por qué todo lo bueno tiene que terminar? ¿Por qué todas las cosas tienen un final? ¿Por qué? Ya me veía venir esto del temido 'tenemos que hablar' Seguro que ya no quiere estar más conmigo y ya me va a largar de su casa, de su vida y de su familia. Con lo feliz que estaba con él y todos los demás. Seguro que me exigiría que no me juntase más con su hermana, que no viera más a Alice, ni que escuchase a Rosalie, ni que me escuchara Jasper y que no ver las tonterías de Emmett… Y lo peor, no estar con él. Lágrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas, bañando toda mi cara.

-No, no, no llores, Bella. – Me limpió las lágrimas y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. - ¿Por qué lloras? Seguro que crees que te voy a dejar, ¿cierto?

-S-sí. – Tartamudeé.

-Bella. – Rió. – Tienes cosas de bomberos, en serio. – Volvió a reír.

-¿Entonces? – Pregunté molesta, porque seguía riéndose y yo sin pillarle el chiste al asunto.

-Ay, mi Bella. – Me besó aunque yo no correspondí. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó al ver que no le correspondía.

-¿Que qué pasa? – Le pregunté. – Primero me dices "Tenemos que hablar" y te empiezas a reír de la nada. – Le expliqué.

-Es que tú lo has confundido todo. – Me contestó, ya sin intentar reírse.

-¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?

-De…

-¡Niños, a cenar! – Gritó Esme desde abajo para que fuéramos a cenar.

-Ahora vamos. – Le contestó Edward mientras se incorporaba. Hice el intento de levantarme, pero mi querido novio me lo impidió. – Tú quédate aquí. – Me ordenó y me echó una mirada para que no le contradijese.

-¿Y entonces yo como voy a comer? ¿Por telepatía?

-Ahora vengo. Tú no desesperes. – Me dio un beso en la frente y me pasó el mando de la televisión de su cuarto. – Ahora subo.

-Está bien. – Suspiré resignada.

Encendí la tele, pero lo más bueno que estaban echando eran canciones de vete tú a saber de qué años eran, por lo que apagué la televisión y me puse a mirar el techo, pensando en cosas sin sentido.

-¿Te diviertes? – Me preguntó Edward desde el umbral de la puerta, con una gran bandeja con dos platos a rebosar de comida y dos vasos con dos latas de Coca-Cola.

-¿Eh? – Musité.

-Déjalo. – Rió. - ¿No me piensas hacer un lado? – Preguntó mientras que miraba la bandeja con un puchero.

-Qué tonto eres a veces. – Rodé los ojos mientras que me echaba hacia un lado.

-Así está mejor. – Puso la bandeja entre los dos y me pasó una de las latas. La cena consistía en espaguetis con queso. Umm, pero los espaguetis de Esme no tienen precio.

Cenamos en una charla amena, en la cual, el hombre que estaba a mi lado, no mencionó más el tema del "tenemos que hablar" Mejor… pero peor. No quería saber pero la curiosidad me mataba.

-Alice te ha dejado ropa. – Me dijo cuando subió de dejar la bandeja en la cocina.

-Ajá, ¿Y dónde está ella y Emmett? – Pregunté. Edward puso una mueca.

-Hoy es viernes, lo que significa que se van por ahí. Y seguramente se quedarán en casa de Jasper y Rosalie, aprovechando que no están sus padres.

-Ah, que bien. – Dije sarcástica. Reímos y nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio.

Me atrajo a su pecho y me rodeó con sus brazos. Aprovechó que mi camiseta estaba un poco subida en la parte de mi cintura, para dejarme suaves caricias por esa parte.

-Edward. – Le llamé.

-¿Mmm? – Me respondió adormilado.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? – Le pregunté.

Se tiró un rato razonándolo, y cuando fue a hablar, me sumí en un tranquilo sueño.

…

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente… ¡Pero yo seguía sin saber qué es lo que me quería decir Edward! El sábado me dejó en mi casa y el domingo tocó día familiar, así que no sé nada de él. Ya que ALGUIEN me cogió el móvil y lo tiró por la ventana. ¿Creéis que eso es normal? Todo lo que está haciendo son cosas de locas. Usé ese patético domingo familiar para decir lo del cuarto. Pero claro, como me tiró el móvil, no tenía fotos. Y qué casualidad que cuando llegué el sábado por la noche… Estaba todo impecable. Y cuando la 'acusé' – según ella – me llamó – de nuevo – loca y mentirosa. Pero claro, como ella es un año menor que yo… pues hala, la pequeña pone cara de angelito y a la mayor que le den.

Estábamos de nuevo a lunes. Me levanté a la misma hora y comencé mi nueva monotonía. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, el cual estaba ocupado por Seth. Salió nada más que yo llegué, pero llegó la bonita de cara y entró por su _cara bonita. _Paso. Me fui a mi cuarto y me vestí con ropa simple. No desayuné, no me apetecía tener otro encuentro con Leah.

-Buenos días. – Saludé cuando llegué al instituto.

-Hola. – Me saludaron y siguieron a lo suyo. ¿Y esto?

-Bella. – Edward me abrazó por detrás y me besó en el cuello.

-Edward, ¿Y a estos qué les pasa? – Le pregunté totalmente confundida.

-Bah, a saber. – Rodó los ojos. – Cuando requieran de tu presencia, vendrán a por ti.

-Oh, vaya, gracias por los ánimos. – Le saqué la lengua.

-No me saques la lengua, Isabella. Que me la como. – Rió.

-¿Te tengo que volver a repetir lo tonto que a veces eres? – Le pregunté mientras me sonrojaba fuertemente.

-No, para nada. Pero mi cabeza es masoquista y quiere que me lo digas una y otra vez.

-Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, ton… - Me acalló con un beso. - ¿Quién te crees para hacer eso? – Le pregunté.

-Pues me creo que soy tu novio, ¿no? Bueno, es más, sé con certeza si soy tu novio o no. ¿Tú qué piensas?

-¿Y vuelves otra vez? Pensaba que eras egocéntrico, no tonto. – Le di un beso en la mejilla y tiré de él hacia las clases.

…

¡Bella, bonita! – Me llamó alguien a mis espaldas.

-Tanya. – Dije secamente. La miré y tenía una ¿Tarta?

-Oh, sí, mira, quería darte esto para que celebréis vuestra relación. Quiero decir, tú y Edward, claro.

-Muchas gracias, Tanya. Pero no hacía falta. – Decliné la oferta con una sonrisa falsa.

-Tonterías. – Me metió la tarta en mis brazos, a lo bruto. – Que no. Te la _debes _comer con Edward. – Asintió reafirmando lo que antes había dicho.

-Bueno, habrá que aceptarla. – Acepté, ya que pensé que hasta que no me la llevase, no iba a parar.

-¡Pues claro que hay que aceptarla, Bellita! – Me animó 'alegremente'. – Pues eso, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Adiós, Bella.

-¿Adiós, Tanya?

Vale, eso ha sido muy raro. Llegué al aparcamiento con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntó Edward mientras íbamos de camino a mi Audi.

-Tanya, la mismísima zorra mayor me acaba de dar una tarta. ¿Puedes creerlo? – Le pregunté confundida. Aquí hay gato encerrado.

-Ugh. – Tragó en seco. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Te estás acostumbrando a conducir mi Audi, Cullen. Y hoy estoy en condiciones de conducir.

-¿Ah, sí? Yo creo que no. – Me respondió.

-¿Y por qué lo piensas, si yo estoy estupendamente bien con cero mareos, eh? – Le devolví.

-Por esto. – Me besó… y vaya beso. Me separé jadeante y sin aliento. - ¿Y ahora qué piensas?

-Si vas a hacer eso cada vez que quieras conducir mi coche, hazlo. – Le di la vía libre para que lo hiciera cuando a él le plazca. La verdad, es que esos besos me los daba cuando no había nadie, cosa que sucede muy poco en estas fechas. Siempre estamos con gente a nuestro alrededor, impidiendo que mi Edward y yo pudiésemos estar en nuestra propia burbujita burbujeante como las del Freixenet.

-Eso me parece perfecto. – Me besó en la mejilla y me senté en el asiento.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya estábamos en su casa. A mi petición, claro. Cuanto menos tiempo pasase con Leah, ¡mucho mejor! Además, hoy sí que empezaríamos las clases y degustaríamos la tarta de Tanya. A saber lo que le ha echado…

-Bien, comamos y empecemos con las clases de una vez. – Comentó Edward.

Comimos algo que había por ahí entre risas y comentarios de la ahora famosa tarta de Tanya.

-Vete al salón y ve sacando las cosas mientras que yo corto dos trozos de la famosa tarta.

-Como diga usted, Swan. – Se fue por la puerta y se escuchó traqueteo de libros, estuches y cuadernos por toda la sala.

-No quiero saber lo que has hecho, Egocéntrico. – Le dije cuando escuché de caer algo. Cogí los dos platos con dos raciones de tarta y salí al salón.

-Yo no he hecho nada, simpática. – Rodó los ojos y se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Toma, calla y come. – Le mandé.

-Me estás asustando, Swan. – Rió.

-Que cojas la tarta, cállate y cómetela. ¿No te ha quedado claro? – Reí mientras que me sentaba a su lado.

-Claro como el agua. – Cortó un trozo. - ¿Segura de que…?

-Sí, Edward, estoy segura de que no tiene nada de chocolate. – Rodé los ojos.

-Oye, que está en peligro mi vida. – Comentó y empezó a comer. A los cinco minutos, terminamos nuestras raciones.

-¿Te apetece una ronda de besos? – Preguntamos los dos a la vez. Reímos y juntamos nuestros labios.

Edward chocó sus labios sobre los míos con tanto ímpetu que caí de espaldas en el sofá. Después de un rato así, me separé cuando me sentí a mí misma metiendo las manos por la camisa de Edward.

-Edward. – Dije agobiada. Le obligué a separarse de mí dándole empujones.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó totalmente rojo, mientras que se rascaba el antebrazo.

-No, necesito aire. – Me levanté y me fui a la ventana.

-Oye, ¿he hecho algo que no debiese? – Preguntó dulcemente, mientras se seguía rascando.

-No… No es eso. Es solo que no estoy preparada… aún. – Le expliqué.

-Ah, bueno. – Dijo mientras que rascaba la nuca. – Yo tampoco. – Me dijo mientras que con la otra mano la colocaba en el abdomen.

-¿Cómo? – Le pregunté.

-Que aún no estoy preparado.

-Yo… yo… pensaba que tú…

-Bella, soy virgen. – Me declaró.

-Ah, eso lo aclara todo. Gracias. – Le sonreí mientras que le besaba la mejilla. - ¿Empezamos las clases? – Pregunté.

-Claro.

-Bella, me encuentro mal. – Me paró Edward en mitad de mi explicación.

Cuando lo miré, estaba totalmente hinchado, y cuando digo totalmente, es todo.

-B-bella. – Se cogió la garganta y jadeó en busca de aire. – A-ayuda. – Tartamudeó.

Me fui corriendo a por el teléfono y llamé a la ambulancia, y a Carlisle para que estuviera al tanto para ver cuando llegaba Edward al hospital. Me dijeron que me tranquilizara, al verme tan alterada. ¿¡Cómo me voy a tranquilizar cuando el amor de tu vida está medio muerto!

-Edward, tranquilo. Aguanta. – Le dije mientras que lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

-B-bella. – Dijo casi sin voz.

-Shh, no hables. – Le callé dulcemente. – No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

-T-te qui-ero. – Tartamudeó antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¡Edward, Edward, no! ¡No me puedes hacer esto! – intenté que reaccionara. Gracias a Dios, la ambulancia llegó en ese momento. - ¡Corred! – Les grité. Tres sanitarios se pusieron a hacer lo suyo, mientras que otra chica, vino hacia mí.

-Tranquilícese, por favor. – Me pidió.

-¡No! ¡Tengo que saber qué él no va a morir!

-No se preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

-No, no lo comprende. ¡Está así por mi culpa! – Le dije mientras intentaba ir hacia donde estaba Edward. Pero la chica me lo impidió, poniéndose en medio.

-Señorita, tranquilícese o si no me veré en el deber de sedarla.

-No… - Y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue una extensa oscuridad.

* * *

**Please, please, no me matéis! =( **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? **

**Dramaaaa y eso que la odio T_T en fin, esto es necesario, porque ¿Quién quiere ver a Edward casi muerto? Porque yo seguro que no ¬¬ **

**En fin, lo siento, de nuevo, pero mi mente es demasiado retorcida y pues wajaja xD **

**Innss gracias por toodos los reviews! Yo solamente pedía 100 y hemos llegado a los 106! ¿Creeis que podemos llegar a los 115?Pleaseeeeeeeee! :D **

**Creo que esta semana puedo actualizar algo más, bueno, mañana, si mi inspiración está de buenas :D **

**Pero el sábado puuedo, ya que mi proximo examen no es hasta diciembre wajajaja! **

**Bueno, quería comentaros una cosa, mariposa x) Y es que tengo varios fics en mente (como cinco xD) y pues quiero que me ayudéis... Porque estoy agobiada entre los estudios, el gilopollas (perdón por la expresión, pero es que es eso ¬¬) Me tiene manía [Hoy me ha dicho en toda mi cara que me estaba copiando de otros mapas :C], problemas y en fin, de todo un poco T_T **

**Si alguna me quiere ayudar, apreciaria que me lo comunicarais por Review o por un mensaje privado, porque estoy que me caigo de sueño y no tengo ganas de escribir Y.Y'**

**Pues eso, nada más que decir :]**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

_Tengo una sonrisa para regalarte.. _(:


	13. El mundo es un pañuelo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

«_I don't need a parachute_  
_Baby, if I've got you_  
_Baby, if I've got you_  
_I don't need a parachute_  
_You're gonna catch me_  
_You're gonna catch if I fall_  
_Down, down, down_»

«Parachute ― Cheyl Cole»

**Capítulo 13: **_El mundo es un pañuelo._

**Bella's Pov. **

Me desperté bastante desorientada, sin saber dónde estaba. Miré a mí alrededor y vi que las paredes eran blancas como la tiza, había una puerta entre abierta frente a mí y al lado de ésta, un armario. Entre medio de ambas puertas, en lo alto de la pared, había una televisión apagada y bajo ésta un jabón de manos que parecía desinfectante. La cortina estaba echada, por lo que no podía saber si tenía compañía o no, por lo que miré a la ventana; raramente, era un día soleado, totalmente despejado y sin ninguna nube.

En ese momento, me acordé de todo; me acordé de Edward, de la tarta, de cómo... como…

No podía ser verdad. No podía estar pasándome esto.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a una enfermera.

―Disculpe, señorita ―Llamé su atención más calmada de lo que yo me creía que iba a estar.

―¿Sí, señorita Swan?

―¿Dónde está Edward Cullen?

―Oh, lo siento…

―¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Usted me está mintiendo! ¡No tiene derecho a mentirme así! ¡No! ―Gruesas lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas mientras que descargaba toda mi furia y desesperación contra la enfermera.

Me levanté precipitadamente de la cama y tiré del suero para sacármelo; me daba igual si me hería, como si me sacaba las tripas. Ya nada tenía sentido si la persona que le daba el sentido a mi vida se había ido.

Salí al pasillo, sollozando fuertemente, buscando a alguien que me pusiese ayudar para confirmar que Edward no… no…

Vagué por los pasillos con las enfermeras tras de mí, pero yo me escabullía de ellas en busca de cualquier médico o de Carlisle. Por Dios, Carlisle, ¿dónde estás?

―¡Bella! ―Me llamó una reconocida voz. ¡Por fin!

―Car-Carlisle ―Logré articular mientras saladas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas―. Di-dime que E-Edward está bien, p-por favor.

―Doctor Cullen, esta señorita se ha escapado de su habitación llorando desconsoladamente. No sabíamos lo que hacer ―Explicó jadeante.

―No te preocupes, Natalie. Todo estará bien con Bella ―Aseguró Carlisle―. Vamos a curarte esa herida, Bella.

Carlisle me guió por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a una pequeña sala. En pequeños cajones, se amontonaban vendas, esparadrapos, agujas y todas las cosas relacionadas con las curas. Me dijo que me sentase en una camilla y empezó a preparar todas las cosas que iba a usar. Yo me senté mucho más tranquila, aunque las lágrimas todavía se desbordaban de mis ojos. Pero la tranquilidad que tenía Carlisle me transmitía la suya propia.

‖―Bien, Bella, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―Preguntó Carlisle.

―Me desperté sobresaltada y entró u-una enfermera. Le p-pregunté por E-Edward y me dio a e-entender que h-había… ―No pude seguir ya que rompí en llanto, de nuevo.

―Bella ―Me llamó Carlisle y en un gesto que me tomó totalmente desprevenida, me abrazó reconfortándome―. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Podrás ver a Edward. Es más, estaba en tu misma habitación; así lo quise yo.

―¿Qué? ¿E-Edward no está muerto? ―Pregunté sollozando.

―Está vivito y coleando ―Dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

―E-Edward ―Murmuré.

Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, y yo le correspondí de igual manera mientras lágrimas de felicidad seguían bajando por mis mejillas. Me besó en el tope de mi cabeza y la posó sobre el hueco de mi cuello, y allí inhaló.

―Siento romper vuestra burbuja ―Comenzó Carlisle―, pero debo seguir curando a Bella si no quiere que se le infecte la herida.

―Está bien ―Dijo Edward mientras se separaba.

―No te vayas ―Pedí.

―Lo mejor para él es que se vaya a descansar a la habitación ―Mandó Carlisle― Todavía no te has recuperado del todo y no te hace bien estar de pie. Así que, no sé cómo te has escapado de la habitación.

―Con una sonrisa como esta, podría hacer cualquier cosa.

―Arrogante ―Murmuré― Anda, vete que todavía tu padre no ha terminado.

Me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y salió de la habitación. Yo me sonrojé fuertemente al notar la presencia de Carlisle.

―¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah sí; seguramente la enfermera te diría que no podría darte esa información por ser confidencial. Seguramente empezaría con "lo siento" y tú no la dejaste terminar ―Se encogió de hombros mientras ponía el último esparadrapo a la venda―. Vayamos a la habitación. Seguramente allí estará Esme.

Caminamos por los pasillos hablando de las enfermeras.

―Seguramente sería una enfermera nueva. Y ellas sí que se toman en serio esto de que el estado del paciente es confidencia ―Rodó los ojos mientras soltaba una risa entre dientes― De todas maneras, ella no sabría que eres la nuera del Director del hospital ―Carlisle rió al ver mi sonrojo.

―Supongo que ese es el privilegio de tener a tu suegro como Director del hospital ―Bromeé.

―Que no quepa duda, Bella ―Rió mientras me abría la puerta de la habitación. Ya sé de dónde viene esa costumbre de Edward. Él era, simplemente, el hijo que toda madre y todo padre desearían; y por supuesto, el novio que toda chica querría.

Le di las gracias y entré en la habitación; siete pares de ojos fijaron su mirada en mí y yo solo pude sonrojarme.

―¡Bella! ―Gritaron Alice y Rose y corrieron a abrazarme.

―N-no puedo respirar ―Logré articular.

Cuando terminaron de abrazarme, Carlisle me dijo que me tumbase en la camilla y que enseguida volvía con una enfermera para ponerme de nuevo el suero.

―¿Cómo estás? ―Le pregunté a Edward con una sonrisa.

―Ahora estoy mucho mejor ―Me respondió con otra sonrisa― Emmett, ¿Podrías juntar las camas?

―Claro que sí, Eddie ―Contestó el grandullón mientras acercaba mi cama a la suya―. Ya está.

―Gracias, Emmett ―Agradecimos Edward y yo. Estaba mirando esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto me gusta, cuando sentí un suave roce en mi mano derecha. No dudé en corresponder a ese roce y a entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando con los chicos y con Esme, hasta que Carlisle volvió de nuevo con la enfermera, la cual era la que me había dado a entender otra cosa, y me volvió a poner el suero. Esta vez en la vena izquierda y me refugié en el pecho de Edward para no tener que ver la aguja.

―Discúlpeme, Señorita Swan. De verdad que no quería que pensara otra cosa muy diferente a la que le iba a decir ―Se disculpó la enfermera.

―No pasa nada, emm…

―Sophie, llámame Sophie.

―No te disculpes, Sophie. Ha sido culpa mía al no dejarte terminar ―Le brindé a una sonrisa, la cual me correspondió.

―Gracias y Doctor Cullen, me vuelvo a trabajar ―Se despidió y salió de la habitación.

―Oye, Carlisle. ¿Has llamado a mi madre? ―Pregunté, ya que era muy raro que no estuviese por allí.

―Le avisamos de que tu novio, Edward ―Rodó los ojos por meterse tanto en el papel y nosotros le seguimos mientras reímos―, por lo que tú te desmayaste. Me dijo que cogería el primer vuelo que saldría de Florida.

Estaba por responderle cuando entraron precipitadamente en la habitación.

―¡Bella, mi amor! ―Lloriqueó mi madre.

―Mamá, ya ―La corté cuando sentía que ya no podía estar más sonrojada posible.

―Ay, Bella. ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? ―Preguntó retóricamente― Por cierto, ¡Hola, gente que no conozco! ―Saludó tan pancha mientras que yo escondía mi rostro colorado como un tomate, en el pecho de Edward.

―Mamá, ella es Alice Cullen ―Primero la presenté a ella; por como botaba desde su asiento, podía adivinar que estaba ansiosa por conocer a gente nueva. Y mucho más si esa gente nueva era mi madre y Phil― Ella es Rosalie Hale y su mellizo Jasper, novio de Alice ―Señalé a los mellizos y me giré hacia Emmett, que estaba igual que Alice― Él es Emmett Cullen, hermano de Alice y novio de Rosalie. Y bueno, él es Edward Cullen, mi novio.

―¡¿Cómo que novio, Isabella Marie Swan? ―La puerta se abrió de nuevo, mostrando un cuerpo bastante corpulento y bastante moreno― Pensaba que yo sería tu amor eterno.

Edward se tensó a mi lado y miró al chico de la puerta con furia.

―¡Jake! ―Exclamé sorprendida― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿Cómo que qué hago aquí, Isabella? Está claro que visitar a mi querida prima ―Rodó los ojos.

―Ven aquí, enano.

Vino hacia mí y me dio uno de sus abrazos oso, como los que da Emmett.

―Bueno, creo que ya sabes quién es quién, ¿no?

―Claro que sí ―Sonrió dejando ver toda su dentadura extrañamente blanca― Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Edward ―Enumeró mientras que los señalaba a cada uno.

―¿Nunca te han dicho que señalar es de mala educación? ―Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

―Venga, chicos. Dejad de pelearos ―Mi madre, desgraciadamente, ya estaba harta de estas peleíllas.

―En fin; chicos, éste es Jake, mi querido primo. Jake, ya lo sabes.

―¡Hello! ―Ahora sí que saludó amablemente― Por cierto, ¿tú eres el novio de mi prima? ―Preguntó mirando a Edward.

―Lo soy ―Afirmó sonriendo y dejando un beso en mi sien.

―Como le hagas algo indebido a mi prima, te la verás conmigo.

―Que sí, Jake. Lo que tú digas. Dices lo mismo siempre, pero siempre te acobardas como el niño de quince años que eres.

―¿Que tiene quince años, dices? ―Preguntó una Rosalie bastante estupefacta― Pero si está igual que Emmett.

―Eso no puede ser. Llevo años en el gimnasio y no estoy como tú ―Apuntó Jasper.

―Ay, Jasper. Así estás bien. ¿Para qué quieres más? ―Alice enarcó una ceja.

―Aquí estoy de nuevo, chicos ―Esme se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta, entre decidiendo entrar o no.

―Por cierto, él es Carlisle y él es Phil. Y Esme, no te quedes ahí. Esme y Carlisle son los padres de Edward…

―¿Renée? ―Preguntó Esme.

―¡Esme!

¿Cómo? ¿Ya se conocían? El mundo es un pañuelo, al fin de cuentas.

* * *

¡_Hola! _

_Sé que no tengo perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero es que mi inspiración se había ido de vacaciones de pre-Navidad y hasta que no han pasado las fiestas, no ha vuelto. Y aún así, no me gusta el resultado del capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Pero sólo es uno de los capítulos que tienen que pasar para que ellos puedan salir del hospital y blah blah blah. En fin, que eso, espero que os haya gustado. Sinceramente, no me gusta para nada. Es el capítulo que menos me gusta de esta historia. En el siguiente, supongo que estarán las "disculpas" de Tanya, Leah se... me callo (:_

_Tengo que aclarar otra cosa; veréis, en el segundo capítulo, puse que JACOB era el "primo" de Bella y novio de Leah. El Jacob del segundo capítulo es uno muy diferente, no es nadie. Solo es un nombre y un novio de Leah. Y respecto a que Leah eligió el Audi, tiene que aparentar que es una chica buena cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario, típico con esta gente. En fin, y el JAKE primo, primo, primo de sangre de Bella es el Jake/Jacob de la Saga. _

_Aclarado ésto, deciros que mañana vuelvo a empezar con las clases y supongo que podré actualizar **Hold my hand** si mi inspiración está de buenas, antes de que los profesores vuelvan a la carga con los exámenes. _

_Y sin más, me despido (Estoy a enganchada a un manga y estoy ansiosa por terminar esta nota para empezar de leer +w+)_

_¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Me animáis a seguir. Y por supuesto, las alertas y demás, también. _

_Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:_


	14. Charlas I

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

_**Stand By Me**_

Capítulo 14 ― Charlas I

_Bella's Pov_

Dio la casualidad de que Esme y Renée se conocían desde hace bastante tiempo, a decir verdad. Nos contaron que se conocieron cuando ambas estudiaban el bachillerato en Nueva York. Esme vivía allí con sus padres, pero después se marchó con sus padres a Vancouver, donde conoció a Carlisle. Las dos hablaban por correo o por teléfono, pero por unas razones u otras, dejaron de mantener contacto. Y respecto a mi madre, también vivía en Nueva York con mis abuelos, pero en un viaje de estudios en Seattle, conoció a mi padre y ambos quedaron encandilados el uno con el otro. Mi madre, creyéndose que se comía el mundo con tan solo dieciocho años, se mudó con Charlie; y bueno, lo demás ya lo sabéis.

Hacía ya una semana que Edward y yo habíamos salido del hospital, aunque ninguno de los dos había vuelto a pisar el instituto, a pesar de estar totalmente recuperados; lo mío había sido un simple desvanecimiento por pensar que Edward podía morir. Él convenció a Carlisle de que estaba perfectamente y que ya podía abandonar el hospital. Su padre ―tras revisarlo varias veces― cedió dejarlo ir, si Edward prometía guardar reposo durante una semana. Claro que mi novio le hizo chantaje a su padre; solamente aceptaba si yo guardaba reposo con él. Ante eso, ni Carlisle ni Esme se pudieron negar. Solo querían lo mejor para su hijo. A él ―por lo visto― le encantaba estar en «reposo» pues yo estaba con él y cuando Esme bajaba a la planta baja, aprovechábamos para besarnos furtivamente; a ambos nos daba bastante vergüenza que alguien nos pillara, y más si ese alguien era tu madre. O la suegra, en mi caso.

Mi madre, Jacob y Phil se tuvieron que ir dos días después de que me visitaran en el hospital. Jacob me contó que Rebecca, su hermana, estaba en época de exámenes y no había podido venir a verme, pero me enviaba saludos y que me quería. ¡Cómo la echaba de menos! También me contó sobre su novia Vanessa, que era muy mona, el amor de su vida y bla, bla, bla. Jacob era así; había hecho muy buenas migas con todos, en especial con Emmett. Ambos tenían alma de niño… aunque mi primo seguía siendo uno. Cuando se fueron, me prometieron que me llenarían el teléfono con sus llamadas; les dije que mandaran saludos a todos. En esos dos días, mi madre habló conmigo sobre Phil… le dije que no quería saber nada de él y por otro lado no sabía por qué había ido a verme, si quiera. De todas maneras, apenas había abierto la boca. Pero si mi madre era feliz con aquél hombre ―exceptuando los coqueteos que me hacía por la espalda―, yo también sería feliz.

Después de dejarle claro este punto a mi madre y que no le guardaba rencor alguno a Phil, pasamos a hablar de mi relación con Edward. Cómo me iba con él, cómo me trataba y bueno, cosas que le interesaba saber a mi madre. Aparte de eso, era verdad que yo no le tenía rencor a Phil, pues con Edward todo me daba igual y sabía que con él a mi lado nada malo me podía pasar.

Alice nos había dicho que en el instituto se hablaba mucho más de nosotros. Había varios rumores tontos, pero nada de qué preocuparse verdaderamente, dejando a Tanya a un lado. Esa… niña me tenía que dar varias explicaciones; ya que bien podía saber la alergia al chocolate de Edward o bien no, pero algo me decía que ella sabía perfectamente que Edward era alérgico. No quería juzgarla sin tener pruebas, antes me tendría que cerciorar.

Luego estaba Leah, la cual seguía dándome la brasa. ¡Ni si quiera en el hospital me dejaba tranquila! Claro, siempre hacía los comentarios cuando no había nadie en la habitación; menos mal que eso no sucedió mucho. Renée apenas se iba para comer y volvía a la habitación. Después, Jacob se quedaba en mi casa, como si no hubiese ya gente, pero se habían venido tan precipitadamente que no pudieron conseguir un hotel en Seattle. Pero de todas formas, solo habían sido dos días y Jacob y mi madre habían dormido en mi cuarto. Leah venía haciéndose la mártir, por tonterías que no venían al cuento; y por lo menos le podía haber puesto más ímpetu, porque ni un tonto se hubiese tragado su cuento. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, y eso era todo lo contrario. Quería conquistar a mi novio, yendo de víctima por la vida. Pero Edward no es un tonto y sabe muy bien con quién está tratando. Porque, ¿a quién va a creer? ¿A su novia o a la hermanastra de su novia, la cual no trata de hacerle la vida imposible a tu chica? Yo creo que está muy claro.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó Edward, sacándome de mi trance. Íbamos de camino al instituto en su Volvo después de casi dos semanas.

―Uh, en nada importante ―le respondí con una sonrisa.

―Sé que estás preocupada por algo ―contestó mientras le daba un apretón cariñoso a mi mano entrelazada con la suya―; y esa preocupación tiene nombres, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―dije secamente; no me apetecía tocar el tema.

―Tal vez debería decir nombres… ―comentó como si nada. Como veía que no contestaba, añadió―: ¿Te has enfadado, Bella?

―No, Edward; solo estoy molesta con esas dos personas ―Bufé.

―Por Tanya no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que hablaremos con ella. Y por Leah…

―La tendré que soportar ―rodé los ojos.

―Vamos, Bella. Eres mayor de edad y puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¡Hasta mudarte a mi casa! Sabes que Esme y Carlisle no se mostrarían renuentes ―eso era cierto y Edward siempre me lo repetía cada vez que podía.

―Sí, claro ―le respondí sarcásticamente―. He venido a estar con mi padre y una necia no me lo va a impedir ―le contesté mirándolo. Posó sus ojos en mí cuando aparcó al lado del Jeep de Emmett.

―Bella…

―No, Edward. Estoy bastantes molesta, pero eso no va a hacer que lo pague contigo. Así que si no quieres que tu novia se cabree con su novio, bésala.

—¿Seguro que su novio no se va a enfadar conmigo por besar a su novia?

―Claro que no. Esto quedará entre tú y su novia ―contesté con una sonrisa.

Al instante, sus labios se posaron en los míos. Su lengua jugaba con la mía, hasta que un toque en la ventana de Edward nos hizo separarnos.

―¿Qué quieres, Emmett? ―preguntó Edward con un deje de irritación en su voz. ¡Maldito Emmett que siempre tiene que interrumpir!

―Oye, Bella, no pensaba que eras de las que se dejan llevar; pensaba más que eras de las que llevaban el control.

―¡Joder, Emmett! ―le grité, mientras que me bajaba a trompicones del Volvo―. Déjate de tonterías que hoy no estoy para juegos.

Me fui de allí, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Emmett. Sinceramente, no estaba de humor para hablar. Y mucho menos de tratar con las bromas de Emmett.

Entré en el instituto, queriendo ―por una vez― que Edward me dejase un rato a solas. De verdad que lo necesitaba. No era nada con él, pero temía lo peor si venía tras de mí. No quería pagar mi enfado con ninguno de los seis, y mucho menos con él. Era lunes, por lo que a primera hora tenía clases con Edward, pero si su llegada se retrasaba un poquito más, sabía que mi enfado disminuiría considerablemente.

Edward llegó justo antes de que llegara el profesor, por lo que no tuvimos tiempo de hablar. Parecía preocupado por algo, y sabía que quería decírmelo, pero las constantes chorradas que salían de la boca del profesor, lo retenía. Era como si el profesor tuviera un imán, que hacía que la cabeza girase cada vez que Edward abría la boca para susurrar.

―Bella, ¿podemos hablar? ―dijo al fin cuando el profesor dio por finalizada la clase.

―Claro ―accedí con una sonrisa.

―Verás, es algo que no te va a hacer demasiada gracia ―comentó mientras íbamos a nuestra siguiente clase, con nuestras manos unidas.

―Me estás preocupando…

―Leah…

Pero no pudo continuar, pues una imagen que nunca creería ver, pasó ante mí; Leah y Tanya reían mientras que Leah cargaba su mochila. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no se me pudo pasar por la cabeza? Sabía que Leah no se iba a levantar media hora antes para llegar a tiempo a la reserva, y menos para ir al instituto. No, ella tenía que venir al instituto de su hermanastra para seguir con la tortura que no había acabado en casa. Ah, pero ella no sabía que este era mi territorio y que aquí estaba con mucha gente que me quería y que no me iban a dejar ser pisoteada. Já, se creía que iba a ser la misma Bella sensible que no se sabe defender… Pues no, señor, estaba decidida a hacerla pagar con su misma medicina… No destrozándole el cuarto como ella me lo hizo a mí hace casi un mes, pero había otros métodos para que me dejara en paz. Aunque también podía echar más leña al fuego y eso no era lo que estaba buscando. Aún así, decidí ponerla en su lugar.

―Lo que me quedaba ―susurré con ira. A pesar de eso, sabía que Leah y Tanya eran muy buenas amigas. Como diría mi madre; «Dios las cría, y ellas se juntan»

―Eso era lo que te intentaba decir ―musitó Edward, con arrepentimiento. Sabía muy bien que Edward no le guardaba rencor a Tanya, pues él mismo había dicho que _tal vez_ ella no supiera nada de su alergia; y con Leah solo estaba un poco resentido por cómo me ha estado tratando, pero nada más―. Emmett y yo la hemos visto cuando tú te has ido corriendo hacia dentro. Casi se me echa encima, pero menos mal que Emmett la ha apartado. Sabes que soy muy educado con las señoritas ―me contó, sonriendo.

―Me voy a tener que enfadar contigo, ego.

Sí, ya le acortaba el mote; el otro era demasiado largo.

―¿Y eso por qué, simpa?

―Un poquito más y me dices Simba ―Rodé los ojos y me giré hacia él, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos―. Me voy a tener que enfadar porque…

―Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí ―Dijo una irritante voz demasiada conocida para mí.

―¿Qué quieres, Leah? ―contesté, girándome hacia ella.

―¿Yo? Nada, solo venía a saludarte como buena amiga que soy.

―Sí, claro ―respondí irónicamente―; y yo soy la novia de Max Irons** (1)**

Escuché un gruñido procedente del pecho de Edward, pero ahora estaba concentrada en otra persona. Y que Dios me de paciencia con ambas.

―Vamos, Isabella; ¿no te basta con tratarme mal en casa? ―dijo con carita de niña buena.

―¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que me da igual ―y sin más, volví a coger la mano de Edward y lo arrastré hasta la siguiente clase. O eso intenté.

―¿Y ahora te haces la niña buena después de todo lo que me has hecho en casa?

―Vamos, Leah, eso no te lo crees ni tú. Pero me da igual; ve diciendo de mí lo que te dé la gana.

―Yo no digo mentiras, Isabella ―contestó con falsa incredulidad.

―Me parece bien ―y ahora sí, me fui de allí con Edward, dejándoles con la palabra en la boca.

Fuimos hacia el aula de Matemáticas en silencio; no me atrevía a decir algo por temor de pagar mi enfado con Edward, y él tampoco dijo nada. Al parecer, tenía una cara que decía «ni me digas hola» Cuando llegamos, Emmett y Rose ya estaban allí.

―No te preocupes por Leah, Bella. Sabes que… ―comenzó Emmett.

―No, Emmett; no le vas a pegar que ya sé por dónde vas ―lo paró Rosalie, gentilmente.

―Cierto, pero aún así… ―replicó de nuevo.

―No, Emmett; si Bella no quiere, no se hará nada ―atajó Edward.

―No sé por qué sigues viviendo allí, Bells; te alteras con nada, tienes ojeras, no comes y ya no se te ve sonriente como antes ―dijo Rose, con un deje de tristeza.

―Ya lo sé, Rose. Pero ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Ahora va diciendo por todo el instituto que soy la mala. ¡Yo! Cuando fue ella la que me destrozó mi habitación y me tiró el móvil por la ventana. Y encima, la mala soy yo… Anda y que le den por…

―Ya Bella ―Edward me atrajo hacia su pecho, dándome un reconfortante abrazo. Me dejé llevar y lágrimas empezaron a salir por mis ojos. No, no iba a llorar y menos por una cría que es menor que yo. ¡De eso nada!―. Shh, no llores, Bella ―la voz de Edward me arrulló y me calmó rápidamente, sintiéndome mucho mejor.

―Gracias ―le dije mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla; él besó las mías, quitando cualquier rastro de las lágrimas.

―No hay de qué, Bella ―respondió con esa adorable sonrisa torcida.

La profesora entró a la clase después de que mi estado de ánimo mejorase notablemente. La clase pasó rápida entre las quejas en susurros de Edward y los resoplidos de Emmett; ambos no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo la profesora. Menos mal que Edward me había dicho que le diese las clases mientras estábamos de reposo, para aprovechar el tiempo.

―Nos vemos después ―le dije a Edward llegando a la clase de Lengua y Literatura.

―Está bien. Después tenemos que hablar, y lo sabes. Esta vez no te vas a salir por el tangente, ¿entendido? ―sabía que Edward quería seguir con el tema de Leah, pero siendo sincera, la niña es que me la traía floja; sin embargo, me parecía mal escaparme por la tangente cada vez que podía―. Además, acuérdate de que hemos quedado para hablar con Tanya en el recreo.

―¡Cómo se me va a olvidar eso! ―repliqué sarcásticamente.

―Recordar no es malo, Bella ―Rodó los ojos y posó delicadamente sus labios en los míos―. Te veo luego.

Salió escopetado hacia su siguiente clase, pues era un señor bastante exigente que no te deja pasar ni una.

―Hey, Emmett ―saludé cuando me senté en mi asiento.

―Bells ―respondió con esos hoyuelos que le quitaban todo aspecto amedrentador―. ¿Cómo estás? Seguro que Edward está paranoico ―rió, supongo, ante la imagen mental de Edward examinándome con deliberada lentitud.

―Mira, Emmett, ¿sabes qué? Que la niña esa que tengo por hermanastra se puede ir a la mierda si fuera por mí, pero como no se puede… la tendré que soportar. Pero bueno ―suspiré. La idea esa de «pagarle con su propia medicina» ya no me parecía tan buena; yo no era una persona rencorosa, y conociéndome como me conozco, luego llegarán las lamentaciones. Además, mi mente puede ser muy imaginativa a la hora de escribir una pequeña redacción, pero no con las venganzas. Lo dejaría correr; ya se aburriría de mí―. Voy a pasar de ella, y por mí, como si sigue con los insultos.

―Bella, no te puedes dejar pisotear por una persona, ya sea chica o chico, mayor o menor que tú ―contestó Emmett serio; era la primera vez que lo veía así―. Esa chica te está menospreciando y tú no te mereces eso, Bella. Eres realmente dulce y adorable, que piensa en los demás antes que en ti misma. Por eso no quieres decirle a la gente lo que sucede con ella; por miedo a que le hagan algo. Podría poner la mano en el fuego y no me quemaría, Bells. Estas palabras las debería decir mi madre, pero dadas las circunstancias… «Eres la mejor chica que puede tener Edward, Bella. Y me alegro por ello»

―Ya le has ahorrado el discurso a Esme, Emmett ―reí, ignorando todo lo demás―. Ahora, ¿qué cara le voy a poner a Esme cuando me lo diga? ¡Qué poca vergüenza!

Emmett soltó unas risotadas que se dejaron escuchar por toda la clase y la profesora entró justo cuando las risas de Emmett se esfumaron.

La clase pasó más veloz de lo que me hubiese gustado; ahora venía la charla que tenía pendiente con Edward y otra con la bonita de cara de Tanya.

¡Hoy no era mi día!

* * *

**Max Irons: **_bueno, si habéis visto Caperucita roja, es Henry y el chico está ¡wa! Lo comparan con Robert Pattinson en que él y Robert no se conocían en el cine y pues ahora les ha llegado la hora de conocer la fama y creo que ambos se llevan muy bien._

* * *

¡Hola!

Lamento mucho el retraso; sé que dije que solo sería más de un mes, pero no ha podido ser. Se me había ido la inspiración para este querido fic :) Pero aquí estamos de nuevo. También han sido los pocos reviews que recibí en el capítulo 13. De casi 19 pasamos a 9! ¿No os gusta el fic? :(

No, que es broma! xD

Tengo que comentaros varias cosas... Una: No sé cuando voy a actualizar, pero intentaré que sea cuanto antes, no prometo nada.

La segunda es que **¡me voy de intercambio a Londres! **No sé si ya lo habéis leido en otros de mis fics, pero por si acaso, lo digo de nuevo. Va a ser difícil que actualice pues me tengo que ir con todos los exámenes hechos. Así que, a estudiar se ha dicho. :)

La tercera y creo que última es: Tengo un nuevo fic que se llama **BLOOD LOVERS.** Por favor, pasaros; es muy bueno y promete! :D Aunque sea solo un vistazo, algo es algo! ^^

Ah! que se me olvidaba; tenía pensado hacer este capítulo en uno con las conversaciones con Edward y Tanya, pero se me ha echo realmente pesado escribirlo, por lo que lo he partido en dos y ahí serían ya las charlas... Planeba hacer el lemon en el siguiente capítulo, pero como ha surgido un imprevisto, estará en el capítulo 16, más o menos :)

¡Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se toman la molestia de dejarme reviews, alertas, favoritos y por supuesto a las que me leen!

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:

_I wanna know why you wanna throw me away.._


End file.
